Silent Wish
by Necratoholic
Summary: Silence is golden. But not for one Taichi Yagami. With the help of Yamato Ishida, Taichi learns that words aren't always needed to get your feelings across. Rated M in last chapter.
1. Prolouge: I Wish

_Yes, another Yamachi. Go fig, right. Writing from a laptop is a brand new experience for me...kinda weird...can't move the keyboard...oh well. This story is called Silent wish, and my friend wanted to me to write a story with this story line soI said, yeah. Anyway, I don't think bit'll be a one shot...probably not. So anyway..._

_Disclaimer: Sadly all I own are Taichi and Yamato plushies...sob_

--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.yamachi.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.

Epilouge: I Wish...

--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.yamachi.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.

Sometimes I wonder what my voice would sound like if I could speak. And then I get to thinking, how would everyone else react to my voice since they never heard it before. The only way I can communicate is through paper and actions. It tiers one out, I tell you. And only you, Diary ( and perhaps my mom, bacause of a mother's intuition ) know how I feel, and how hard is to be a mute. No one knows your words or your thoughts. Your a nobody to almost everyone because it's darn near impossible to make new friends. And when school comes, when you know nobody ( double negative, sorry Mrs. English ) it's even harder.

Figures that that's position I'm in.

- Taichi Yagami, April 15, 2007

--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.yamachi.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.

I shut the cover of my new journal, diary is a word for girls, and leaned back against the car's back seat, looking out the window, and watching the new scenery go by. Moving was probably the one thing in my life that was the hardest to do, and it's not just that I'm leaving my friends. I mean, I'll miss Izzy and Mimi a lot, even of though their snogging get on one's nerve, and possibly miss the rabbit that was in the park that I liked, ( sue me, I'm an animal person ) and I know I'll miss Jyou, being the logical person he is told me otherwhise, and I definately know I'll miss the ice cream parlor on Milkyway Street.

No, it wasn't just that. It was this : how can I make knew friends if I can't introduce myself properly? And it's not that I won't to, either. You see, I'm plauged by a curse. I can't tell anyone how I feel, what's wrong, or who my current crush is. Fuck, I can't even tell them my sexual preference. And it's nothing personal.

I'm a mute.

I'm silent to the bone and I'm okay with it most of the time. Just not now, when we're moving to Highwind Island, out of the city on the mainland, and onto a popular but desolete place. Not a good combination if you ask me.

Sighing silently, I shifted my weight to a more comfortable position, i.e, laying down. Staring at the roof of the car, I closed my eyes and propped my knees up in the air, liking the way the car rolled softly side to side, and the way my parents voices sounded, so soft and lulling. I hadn't got much sleep lately, being on the sea and road so much and it finally felt good to lay down. I felt the car turn and I plaec one arm over my eyes to block out the bright sun. Letting the comfotable setting sink in, I let darness take over my mind.

My body however I'm told, is a nother thing whe I sleep.

--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.yamachi.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.

" Taichi. Wake up, honey. We're hear. "

Hearing a far off voice interupteing my non existent dream was not the way I wanted to wake up. But alas, I'm a light sleeper and my eyes fluttered open to reveal my mother's young face that looked so idendical to mine. Seeing that my eyes were at least part way open, she smiled and ruffled my hair saying, " Get up sleepyhead, we're at the new house. "

She turned around and I stretched, my body groaning from exaustion, before I sat up and looked at our new house. At first I didn't care but as the sleepyness subsided, the shock settled in. It was a two story, quit large with a balcony leading off from somewhere, the colour was a slightly dark blue with deep yellow triming, high glass windows, and even a stainedglass window here and there. There was acually a pourch with a swing, and by the way it looked by the pickit fence, there was a backyard.

Swallowing hard, I climbed out of the vehical to stand next to my parents, who were looking at the house with a new found love. They've always wanted a house, you see, a large one, even if it was only the three of us. My mother put her arm around me, hugging me to her side and looked down to smile at me. that's another thing about me. I'm short. Hell, my mom's taller then me, she can put her chin on the top of her head. Damn, genes.

" Isn't it lovely, Taichi? " she asked me, wondering what my opinion was. Another thing about my parents I adored, they always asked me my opinion. ( Most of the time.)

Smiling, I nodded, and she hugged me tighter, afraid as if I might run away from her. My father put his arm around my mother's sholder and squeezed it loveingly.

" Things'll get better, " he said softly, " so don't give up. "

My mother giggled and cuddled her face into his sholder, and for some reason I felt that those words were directed at me.

Sgrugging Mother's sholder off, I walked hesitantly tword my new home and stood on the purch, looking back at my family. Mother smiled and asked, " What are you doing, Taichi? "

I signed back that i was going to look insdie the house and she giggled, surprised at herself for forgetting and that her 15 year old son thought about it first. Pulling on Dad's hand, she tugged him forward, he smiling all the way.

" go pick a room, Taichi, " he called, trying to shrug my mother off of himself, even though he was smiling, " we''ll catch up. "

Smiling, I opened the door and stepped into a granly dcorated hallway.

Mom and dad didn't tell me they were buting a fully furnished house. It was...spectacular. Everything seemed perfect, decorated, and the feeling of love dangled in the air.

I had a feeling that things would get better.

--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.yamachi.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.

The room I chose was the one with the balcony. It was smaller then the others, only slightly so, and I always wanted a balcony. Unlocking the doors to the balcony, I stepped out onto the white marble, shivering slightly in the cold air. Looking out into the scenery, I drew in a breath, startled by the beauty.

It was dusk, and the sun was setting over the island, some stars alread out and the moon a ghostly ball in the sky, shrouding everything in a redish hue, the lights of the small city glowing like fairies. I stepped farther out and put my hand on the railing, flinshing at the cold touch, and leaned out into the wind, letting it ruffle my spikey brown hair. Closing my eyes, I felt as if everything was perfect.

" It's beautiful, isn't it? "

Startled, I turned to look at my mother before smiling at her and she stepped out onto the balcony beside me, ignoring the cold wind. " We never had scenes like this at home, did we? "

i shook my head and leaned against her sholder.

Yes, it was lovely, but it didn't feel like home.

--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.yamachi.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.

_There, short and an epilouge, so i doesn't really matter. Tell me what you think, and if I should continue._


	2. i could

_Don't get me started about the many mistakes in the prolouge ( hear that depressed-speller ? PROLOUGE ) (cough) sorry. Anyway, to celebrate a sucessful surgery I'm updating as you can see. Again I got alot aof reviews so thank you all so much. The sotry was put out before it was corrected thanks to a dear friend ( you know who you are, and I know where you live ) so again sorry. I was also shicked by the many reviews, 13! Thank you all so much!_

_**silverryane-13**--- Yes, it is alot of fun ( insert lots of sarcasm ) and Yeah! Go for it! Write a story and let it take over your soul!! ( cough )sorry, lots of sugar._

_**seethingkitsune**--- Don't worry, juicy stuff is coming up, soon!_

_**Windswept**--- I will try my best oh person I don't know!_

_**Moppy**--- ( points to depressed-speller ) trust me, all her fault, she's a bad editor, but a good soul...what was that!? Did I just read skittles????!!!! Yes!!!!!!!! ( jumps the skittles )_

_**HIKED**---- I have no idea how to spell things...please don't ask me, and i'm glad your ' intrueged', see what i mean?_

_**Shading Source**--- i've only seen one story like this, and it wasn't digimon, and i imediately thought taichi and yamato in this kinds perdicament, weird ne?_

_**My Smile Hides My Pain**--- ( sigh ) faithful reviewer ( hands you some skittles ) share with me the glory!_

_**Depressed-speller**--- You horrible person! Updating without my permission...i love you though but no skittles for you!_

_**Milly**--- I will try my best to make you alert and happy ( smiles creepily )_

_**inuyashanut**--- Glad I interested you, skittle?_

_**shadowtailmon**---yes, it is suppose to say prolouge, blame my editor who does a sucky job...thanks for reviewing!_

_**The-Lone-Taichi**--- In a world, where only one cowboy can...sorry, i'm hyper(even after surgery), thanks for reviewing and glad i spiked your interset_

_**JyouraKoumi**---you mad??!! I'm sorry!! Don't hate me!!!!Skittles??_

--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.yamachi.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.

Chapter One:...I could tell you...

--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.yamachi.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.

There is one thing you should know about Yamato Ishida. And what could be told in a sentence or two can be told with only two words. Sex. God.

It was a well known fact that Yamato was the most popular kid in school. With his deep blonde hair, and startleing deep crystal blue eyes it was almost impossible not to be drawn in my him. He was muscular, tall, smart, athletic, and much more all rolled into one package. But he was also cold, a loner, and seemed to only speak with one person: his little brother. So it was safe to say that yes, he was a sex god, and no, you can't get close to him. Trust me I tried. There is also one more important fact you should know about him: everybody was head over heels in love with him.

Including me.

-Taichi Yagami, April 16, 2007

--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.yamachi.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.

Yamato Ishida strolled down the hallway, hand in pocket, frown set on his beautiful pale face. He ignored the many admiring faces, love sighs, and screams that he encountered before he reached his locker. Scowling, he spun the dile of the lock and entered his combination, ripping the lock off, and stuffing his backpack inside it. Grabbing his morning classes books, he slammed the locker shut and spun on his heels, meeting the stares of his admirers.

Don't get the wrong idea. Yamato knew very well he was the most popular kid in school. How could he not be? He was gorgeous and he knew it, proudly flaunting his body for all to see. He normally wore tight leather jeans and a muscle shirt that showed off his abs, and he always wore a frown, that held an air of ignorence.

Smirking, he waved to his fans, getting a squeel of pleasure, before turning and strutting to the class room. Upon entering, he noticed the teacher talking to a kid he never saw before. The kid was writting someting on a piece of paper and the teacher nodded, it seemed, in understanding. Shrugging them off, it wasn't really his buisness, he plopped himself into a seat, propping his feet on the desk, and ignored the stren look he recieved.

He leaned back in his chair, watching as other students flood in, glancing at the new kid, before settling themselves in. Whispers broke out about the kid fast and many more began to notice him.

" He's pretty cute, ne Sora? " One of the girls, Hiakri, asked her friend. Her friend just giggled and whispered something that Yamato couldn't hear.

"Wonder who he is? "

" Wonder what the hell he's doing hear, schools almost over. "

" Still, he is pretty cute. "

Listening to them ramble, he leaned back further and inspected the kid. Chocolate brown hair, that was spikey, was pulled back into a loose poneytail, his eyes were a deep golden colour that had brown streak through them. He wore a black t-shirt that was faded slightly and dark blue jeans that clung to his girl like hips ( this made Yamato smirk ). He was short, slim, and all together, pretty feminine.

" Class, " Miss Takao called, " please give me your attention. We have a new student here with us." Everyone quieted down and stared pointedly at the new kid, causing him the shuffle his feet, embarresed. " This is Taichi Yagami. He;s fifteen years old and will be joining the senior classes. "

Yamato, being a senior himself, quirked an eyebrown before glowering at the brunett. Miss Takao continued, " Please make him feel welcomed, and don't give him a hard time. She looked pointedly at Yamato causing the class to giggle.

Yamato just smiled innocently.

--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.yamachi.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.

Taichi quickly found out that he was a bully magnet. He couldn't speak to defend himself so everyone just thought he was weak, which he wasn't mind you. None of his teachers pointeded out to his class mates that he was mute, so everyone basically thought he was stuck up, the kind that thought he was too good for others. Taichi felt his eye twitch just thinking about it. Letting his breath out ( can't really call it sighing ) he doddled on a piece of paper, wishing once again that he could speak and tell everybody that he just wanted to be friends with someone.

Looking up from his doodle, he watched the other students pass by and immediately felt left out. Downcasted, he returned to his doodle, but only a few minutes passed before a shadow passed over his paper. Looking up alarmedly, his brown golden eyes met amber eyes and the eyes belonged to a smiling girl with crimson red hair. Clutching his sketchbook to his chest, he drew his knees up and glared at the girl. And her friend, that happened to be there, giggled at his actions.

Giggleing, the girl smiled and plopped down beside him. " Hey, there! " she said happily, " your the new kid right? "

Taichi nodded and her friend rolled her maroon eyes. " See, Sora, told you, ya scared him. Sorry 'bout her, " she said nodding tword the smiling girl, " My names Hikari Kurayami, and that hyper ball of weirdness is, Sora Himamoto, it's nice to meet you. "

Taichi nodded his head in gereting, immediately likeing the pair. They were nice and smiling at him, instead of sneering at him and tormenting him.

Hikari cocked her head to one side and placed a finger on her cheek. " What's wrong? Why aren't you talking to us? Don't you like us? " Sora gasped and glared playfully at him, hands on her hips. " Is that so? "

Taichi didn't know what to do. He couldn't tell them so he just smiled at them. The pair of girls looked at each other before staring at his again, causing him to fidget. " I think he's shy, huh Taichi? " Hikari asked, smiling. Taichi shook his head and ripped a piece of paper out of his sketchbook, ignoring the confused looks he recieved. He wrote sometthing down and passed it to Hikari who scanned it and she felt her eyes widen.

_I'm mute._

She passed the note to Sora who gasped and stared at him with wide questionong eyes. " So that's why your so quiet. And here I thought you were just stuck up. "

Taichi blushed and looked at his feet, feeling guilt rush through him. Did he really come across as someone like that? Hikari punched her friend in the sholder, glaring at her. " Leave him alone, Sora. I didn't think that at all. I just thought he was extremely shy. "

Sora shrugged and was about to say something but was interupted by a squeel of, " Yamato-sempai! "

Turning to look, all three of them were met with the sight of a large gaggle of girls, swooning over someone. The girls at Taichi's side rolled their eyes, and Taichi felt left out. He snatched the paper from Sora, wrote something and passed it to Hikari who took it willingly.

_Whose Yamato?_

Rolling her eyes, Hikari crossed her arms over her chest. " Don't worry, not someone you'd like. He's really stuck up, even if he is hot. He's rude, selfish, ignorant, and doesn't care what anyone else has to say. You'd better stay away from him. You hear? "

Taichi didn't hear.

He was too busy staring at a gorgeous beauty that was strutting across the school yard, blonde head held high, sholders squared, and bright blue eyes alert and attentive. Taichi may not have licked his aura or attitude, but he licked what he saw.

And immediately, his heart fluttered.

--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.yamachi.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.

Yamato smiled at his fans, crossing the courtyard, being followed by his many admirers. Flipping his blonde hair, which caused almost half the girls to faint on spot, he stalked the ground, his territory. Looking around he spotted two of his most hated people, Hikari Kurayami and Sora Himamoto, with the new stuck up prick, who didn't say a word to anyone. Sending a sneer thier way, which caused the girls to flip him off and the brunett to hang his head, he made his way tword his brother, Tekeru, who was currently reading a book, lounging on one of the school's tabels. Looking up, he smilied in greeting, but went back to his book.

Rolling his eyes, Yamato snatched the book , causing Tekeru to glare, but Yamato smiled. " So, " he said casually, " Hear anything about the new bitch? "

Tekeru stared at Yamato, gesturing with his hand that he didn't understand. " The new kid? You know, him. " He said pointing to Taichi and his friends. Tekeru's eyes landed on the Hikari girl and slowly made their way to the new kid. He looked him over before shrugging.

" Only that he moved here from the capital and he doesn't talk. "

" That's cause he's stuck up. "

Tekeru decided to be quiet about that one, but replied, " I heard he couldn't talk at all. It's only a rumor, though. "

Yamato snorted, and sat beside his brother.

" Can't my fucking ass. "

--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.yamachi.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.

Taichi didn't know why, but he knew that Yamato Ishida did not like him. ' Did not like him' was in fact, an understatement. Taichi had the feeling that Yamato dispised Taichi and everything to do with him. He constantly felt his glares on his back, causing shivers to cascade up it, and there was nothing he could do.

One: He's mute and too afraid of him to stand up for himself, even if wasn't weak.

Two: He think he liked him.

Number one he could deal with, but number two had him on edge. How he fell so fast he didn't know, but he was sure there was some conection between the two of them. He could feel it. It was only too bad that Yamato didn't.

" Hey, Yagami. "

Turning around, he came face to face with Yamato's chest. ( Damn his shortness ). Yamato was glaring at him and Taichi cocked his head to one side, as if asking him what he wanted. Yamato was met with silence and he sneered at Taichi and pushed him against a locked, the metal handle digging into Taichi's back. Taichi grinded his teeth in pain, and Yamato gripped Taichi uper arm tightly.

" What's wrong, Yagami? Too good to talk to me? " He asked causing Taichi to shake his head. " Oh, I think you do. I hate people like you. Thinking you can w altz in here and think everyone will accept you. But you know what? They won't "

Taichi tried to squirm away, thinking what the hell was wrong with this kid, but Yamato had a death grip on his arm. He wanted to shout out in pain or for help but he kept silent because of his own body.

" And I'll make sure they don't accept a freak like you. "

He pushed Taichi hard against the locker before turning and stomping away. Taichi felt his eyes burn with unshed tears, before he sank to the ground, clutching his bruised sholder, back throbbing painfully, causing silent sobs to escape his body.

--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.yamachi.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.

Chapter One: Finished. Finally. And yes, there is a reason why Yamato's so mean and ruff. I always wanted to experiment with a mean Yamato and a timid, quiet Taichi, and I finally got my chance. Noramlly, i'm a bitch to Sora but I gave her a break 9 for now anyway) Sorry Moppy. Next chapter will be up as soon as I can get it up.

Ja ne!!


	3. tell you

This story is pretty popular...i'm so happy. I really like writting these two stories and if you haven't heard then here it is: Perfect Corner will be taken down, modified and put back up. There are a lot of things I want to change. So to all of you who liked that story, sorry and just hang in there, ne?

**JyouraKoumi**---that's nice your not mad at me...thank you for reviewing, yours mean so much to me! Skittles for you..do you like skittles??

**Silverryane13**--- You didn't?! You did! You gave me bronies and cookies!! Yay! Thanks for reviewing! Please don't hate Yamato..it gets better.

**Milly**---Thanks, I never read a story like this before so I wanted to write one.

**Mina**---I'm just gonna call you mina, ok? It's a little bit of both, the reason why he won't talk but your gonna have to read to find out more. ( smiles mysteriously)

**The-Lone-Taichi**---Thanks, i'm not sure if this one's great but hey, it's an update!

**Moppy**--- Hehhehehe, yes Moppy. Matt in leather pants equals Taichi in bed. It' is just simple math. And yes, your suggestions were taken and some granted!

**Shading Source**---No, please tell me your not a critic!? ( sobs hysterically ) I know I spell bad, please don't rub it in, many have already done so ( glares at certain reviewers ) And I love Taichi as uke. You can dress him in fish nets...( mind going over time )

**Hiked**--- I'm so glad you like it, and I'll try to update more frequently, ne?

**Angel61991**--- I shall try to update soon and thanks for reviewing.

**Depressed-speller**--- For some reason, you always confuse me...oh, well. Depress, you are messed up ( smiles ) but I forgive you because you reviewed...

--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.yamachi.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.

**Chapter Two**:...tell you...

--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.yamachi.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.

I can't deciefer this feeling in my chest. It throbs and hurts more than anything I've ever experienced. Including the accident. It hurts more than that, and that was something I thought I could never feel. When I touch that spot, I can feel it throbbing and clenching my chest and it beings tears to my eyes. I couldn't fake the smile though, so my parents are worried. I hate to make them worry. I promise that I'll explain to them when the pain stops. It's not a bad pain, though. It hurts but...it doesn't you know? God, this is so hard to put into words. But it's the only way I can comunicate with others, and myself.

I just wish I knew this feeling...?

- Taichi Yagami, April 17, 2007

--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.yamachi.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.

Taichi scanned the shelves lined with books, trying to pick out a book he would find interesting or to find one he hadn't already read. Being the natural geek-type that he was, that was indeed difficult. His sholders slumpping, he moved onto the next row of books, starting to feel agitated at the shelves. They only displayed books he had aready read and ones that he didn't looked positively stupid. Ready to kick the bookshelf, he moved on before he really took out that promise.

He gathered his materials,including the book he checked out yesterday, wincing as he hefted the pile into his skinny arms, and hobbled tword the exit, reminding himself that he had to ask around if there was a local library.

Ask, right.

Leaning his head back in a silent groan, he ran into someone, thanks to his carelessness. Sprawled on the floor, his books surounding him, paper still flying, he sat up to apoligize and perhaps tell them off as best he could.

Looking into raging ocean blue eyes wasn't how he planned to do it, either.

--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.yamachi.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.

So far, Yamato had been having a good day.

He had passed his test, asked two girls out to this Friday's dance, beat up some asshole who pissed him off, and had actually been able to get to the library, no easy feat mind you. Then, as soon as he got there, his day turned upside down. First, they didn't have the book he wanted even though the librarian said she's hold it for him, and then some ass knocked him over. Suddenly his day wasn't looking so bright.

" Watch where the fuck your going, asshole. Don't you know how to look up when you..." He trailed off when he noticed who it was exactly that ran into him. The new kid. The ' too-good-to-talk-to-you ' bitch who didn't talk to anyone. Now, Yamato was pretty sure, that his day was about to turn into a black day of hell. He felt his anger swell up inside him for no reason and he bit his lip, whether in frustration or trying to remain silent, we may never know.

The kid looked up at him with deep chocolate brown eyes, emotional eyes Yamato noticed, and they flashed in fear. Yamato glowered at the small spikey haired brunet, hating him more and more as the seconds passed, Who did he think he was? Wasn't he even going to apoligize to him? And if he wasn't, Yamato thought angrily, he would make sure he did.

Taichi, in his turn, felt the bubble of fear wrap around him and he could feel his body shaking. Great, he thought sarcastically, only your second day here and bowl over the most popular kid in school, great job Yagami. Gathering his items as quickly as possible , stumbbling under their combined weight, he bowed awkwardly to Yamato, hoping he would get the message and tried to push past the still grounded blonde.

Yamato, noticing that he was trying to leave without properly apoligizing, grabbed the rushing brunett's pant leg and yanked them, causing said brunet to tumble to the ground, papers and books scattering everywhere. Glaring at the fallen kid, Yamato pushed himself up and strutted over tword him. Squatting down to glare at the fallen kid, he grabbed him by the front of the shirt and hauled to his feet and above to ground.

" Who the hell do you think you are? " He asked quietly, causing Taichi to draw in a breath and hold it, " Do you honestly think you can go without apoligizing to me? "

Taichi shook his head, unaware that it was a mistake. This simple gesture sent chills of anger through Yamato.

" There you go again. You need to learn your place here, newbie. And I guess the only way for you to learn is by force. " Yamato rasied one curled hand and Taichi clentched his eyes tightly, trying to prepare for the hit.

Why, me? He asked himslef as he felt the fist calide with the right side of his face.

--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.yamachi.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.

" Copletely intolerable. "

Taichi cringed as the prinipal glared at bother of her students, feeling not for the first time, chills run up his spine. He couldn't believe it. Only his second day here and he had gotten into a fight. Not exactly what a scolarship student would do. And it was all beacuse of him. That stupid blone haired god who thought he could do what ever he wanted becasue he was popular. And obvious he could, Taichi thought as he touched his newly aquired black eye delicately.

" And you, Taichi, " Mrs. Tamaki said, " it's only your second day here and already in a fight. Because of your disability I don't expect you to answer, but I do expect you act responsibly. "

It was almost impossible to belive that this one person, if the words were phrased properly, could make you feel lower them scum, Taichi thought. Beside him in the next chair over, Yamato sulked at having to come here and occasionaly sent a glare or two his way. Taichi, feeling these glares, edged lower into his seat, eyeing the pricipal who was currently messaging her temples, probably thinking of a punishment.

" I'm afraid that this can not go unnoticed and both of you will have to be punished. "

Taichi and Yamato both sighed, knowing this was coming.

" Both of you will serve deention today after school..."

Again both nodded, knowing this too was coming.

"...together. "

That, however, was unexpected.

--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.yamachi.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.

Yamato glared at the clocki, wishing he had the power to change time. If he did, then he would be rushing out of the room or skip the office scene all together. One hour stuck in the same room with stuck up was bad enough, but one hour being made to talk to him was even worse. He wouldn't talk back anyway, he was too good for that.

Taichi avoided looking at the clock, knowing full well that it would only make him more ancy. Instaed he used his time to doodle on a piece of paper while glancing at Yamato every now and then, remembering what the principal told them. At this rate, they would never get out out of detention.

" Hey. "

Jumping at Yamato cold voice, he spun around and stared at him questioningly. Yamato, once again noticing that Taichi didn't say anything, glared at him saying, " You know, you could at least say something. "

"..."

Yamato was sure that his lip twitched in agitation. " Who the hell do you think..." He stopped when he noticed Taichi writing something on a piece of notebook paper. When he finished what he was writing he handed the piece of paper to Ymato and he tentively grabbed it, wondering what it said.

_What do you want me to say? There's nothing I can say._

Yamato scoffed. " Nothing you say? " he said looking at Taichi's solem face, " How about a sorry for knocking me down. "

Taichi grabbed the piece of paper and wrote a response, _I already apoligized for that but if that isn't enough, I'm sorry._

" What? Too good to talk to me directly? "

_I already told you I have nothing to say._

Once again, Yamato felt his nager rise. " Why can't you just speak to someone around here for once? Everyone thinks your stuck up. Even Hikari and Sora, though they won't say it. Just say one word and everyone will leave you alone. "

_Even you?_

Yamato stopped. Would he? He wasn't sure about the kid, but something drew him twords him, and he felt like he had to make the kids life moiserable. Stupid horomones, Yamato thought. " Yes. "

_I can't._

Yamato sighed. " We've been through this. All you have to do is open your mouth and... " He stopped when Taichi held up and thin delicate hand, Like a girls, Yamato caught himself thinking. Taichi handed him the piece of paper back, which was sprawled woth Taichi's neat cursivee writing. Who wrote in cursive these days anyway?

_You wouldn't understand. I'm mute. I can't talk at all._

Immediately, Yamato felt everything he thought he knew about the kid burst into a thousand pieces.

--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.yamachi.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.

What that kid said, Taichi I think his name was, blew me out of the water. Here I thought he was stuck up and all that, but he wasn't. I guess I was being the stuck up one, being an ass and all. Tekeru tried to tell me,I just relized, that I was wrong. Damn him. He's always right. After he told me he was mute, I felt like such an ass. I mean, I said all that horrible stuff about him and here he is, pefectly nice and adorable, wait, adorable? Since when is he...nevermind. The point is when I got to know him in that first forty minutes I found we had a lot in common. We like the same bands, food, classes, and we both live near the ocean, same road too. I guess you really can't judge a book by it's cover, no matter how lame that saying is. I'll have to apoligize tomorrow, properly and make it up to him. God...so much for self-esteam.

- Yamato Ishida, April 17, 2007

--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.yamachi.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.

There it is, chapter two. I hope you like it. I tried to make Yama more considerate and so forth but I'm not sure if it worked. Read and review,ne? It makes me write faster!

Also, if you haven't heard, I'm re-writing Perfect Corner, so it will be deleted soon. If you oppose just tell me. Untill I get feedback, I won't be doing anything to the story.


	4. how much

_Wow! Again, I got so many reviews, segestions, and compliments! I love you all! ( scatters candy everywhere ). And all of them were good, too! I hope you enjoy this chapter, because I sure did!_

_**JyouraKoumi**--- I thought it was nice too...and I don't normally compliment myself!_

_**Black-Dranzer-1119**--- haven't heard from you in a while, great to hear from you! I'm glad you like it!_

_**Moppy**--- Hmm...yeah there is something different...but a good different, ne? Ah, and I'm leaving his corner ( Perfection ) the way it is and I'm writing the story line for the rewrite to make a new story._

_**Silverryane13**-- All will be revealed and thanks for reviewing!_

_**Dark Metal Angel of Destruction**--- I think it's pretty good. too, and I'm not very selfish either...maybe._

_**The-Lone-Taichi**--- You'll see how it turns out ( smiles evily )_

_**Taner51**--- Everyone seems to like this story and i'm glad, thanks ofr reviewing, ne?_

_**Shadowtailmon**--- don't cry, just enjoy okay?!_

_**Anna**--- I love that idea. Did I use it? You'll have to see. Also, I hope I haven't made fun of you in anyway... and please keep reviewing!_

_**HIKED**--- I will try to update as soon as I can, ne?_

_**Depressed-Speller**--- Yep, not just sit back and eat the fudge...you do have fudge right?_

_**review queen**--- I will update as fast as I can...( pant ) I'm trying, i'm trying!_

_**Yukai Akai**--- Everyone notices the mistakes ( sobs and goes into her corner ) please..no more... ( comes out of the corner ) thanks for being a fan ( biiipppoooolllaaaarrr- Frankie )_

_**Shading Source**--- ( blinks ) I forgot all about the things you said... (smiles) thanks for reviewing, ne!_

_**Milly**--- Everyone wants to do know what happens...just read, ne?_

_**Tysonkaiexperiment**--- Let me start out by saying I'm honored. Your such a great author and you like my story...ok. Enough sappy talk ( screams: I love you! )(cough) sorry. Anyway, yes, Yamato was being an ass but it's all good now, so I hope your pleased._

_**My Smile Hides My Pain**--- Someone wants Yamato to suffer...(hint)(hint)(nudge)(nudge)_

--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.yamachi.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.

**Chapter Three**: ...how much...

--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.yamachi.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.

What is it about how a gift? The way it's wrapped? What's in it? The thought? Or the feelings of the person that gave it to you? I personally think it's the last one. No matter what the present is, or the thought of giving it, it's how the person that gave it to you felt at the time. Did they feel happy? Unwilling? Strait face? Smile? All these things matter to me. Since I can't speak, I look at a person and decide on how to act around them by they're body movements, facial expressions, how they treat others...it's how I communicate. How I get to know someone. It's how I live. Every small detail is important to me, and I want to know them, to remember before I forget. I just want to keep all these memories, the good and bad, and my feelings when something special or tramarizing happened. All these feelings make up who we are. Not our data, but our soul.

And my soul included a shiney, silver whistle.

- Taichi Yagami, April 17, 2007

--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.yamachi.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.

Yamato gently wrapped the small box with brigth blue paper and tie it with a yello silk ribbon. After cruising the mall with Tekeru, much to his displeasure, they had entered a antique shop, if that's what you could call it. Sure, it had those old things a normal antigue store would have, old jewelry, newspapers from the 1900's, and old lady furniture, but it also had some normal items. Sweet smelling candels, cool, yet honestly old, mirrors, books, and few nivknacks here and there. After browsing for a while, while Tekeru sulked in the corner, angry at being taken away from his book, Yamato thought about getting Taichi some candels. He sure was happy enough, Yamato thought, smiling slightly. But as he went to pick some out, it caaught his eye. How it did, he didn't know. It seemed to be placed there for only someone who was looking for, not someone by chance but Yamato had found it so it couldn't be that mystical.

Probably.

After examining it, he decided it was perfect. Perfect for a mute, happy, energetic, kid like Taichi. Finishing the ribbon up, he felt a pang of guilt go through him. God, he had been such a jerk... no more of an ass. He needed to make it up to the kid. Even if he was cold, he wasn't _that _cold. Examining the gift, he smiled in approval and placed it on his bedsdie dresser, the shiny blue paper glisening in the soft light. Flopping onto his bed he hoped Taichi would like it, after all, for such a small gift, it was pretty expensive.

Stupid, antique shops, he thought suddenly, before reaching over and flipping the switch on his lamp, bathing his room in darkness.

--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.yamachi.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.

Taichi turned the page of his book, carefull not to bend or crinkle the delicate piece of paper, too involved in the story to notice the time. Pushing a lock of his silky brown hair out of his eyes, he smiled when he came to a part in the book that he found ammusing. He loved staying up late in the middle of the night, just to read a book in silence, and let his imagination run wild with stories of pirates, ghosts, and even talking mice. It's amazing what you can find, Taichi thought aimlessly, when you pick a book up and read it. Smiling he looked up from his book momentarily to look around his room. Bookcases lined his walls, almost covering all of them, and were overflowing with books, well worn and handeled with care. After all, books were stories written from the imaginations of others, and Taichi too, wished to join their ranks.

Stretching, he placed his books down and layed on his back, staring at his ceiling, thinking about...well, Yamato. The guy, Taichi declared, was a mystery. At first he acted so stuck up and snotty, but when he found out that I was mute, he emmediately fell apart. Smiling, he turned on his side and reached a hand over tword his lamp, wondering if he was really ready to go to sleep. The faster I got o sleep, he thought smiling cutely, the faster I wake up and see Yamato.

Nodding contentedly at his logic, he yanked the cord and threw his star printed blankets over him, the sound of the rolling waves, lulling him to sleep.

--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.yamachi.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.

Groaning, Yamato slammed his head against his locker. God, he hated school. He just barely passed, let alone enjoyed it. Spinning the dial on his lock visiously, he yanked it off and opened his locker door. Or tried to. Swearing under his breath, he punched his locker door, resulting in swolen knuckles and an unopened locker door. Sighing, he leaned against his locker and slid down to the floor. Thank god it was fucking early. He wouldn't want to begin to try to explain why he was on the floor with a swollen hand, and cursing under his breath.

And of course, someone came. He twitched slightly, at the sound of light footfalls coming from the library's direction and silently hoped it wasn't a teacher. Those people were'nt too happy in the morning. Especially, Yamato thought, if they didn't have their god damn coffe. Looking up ready to plead his innocence ( and bat an eyelash or two ) he was startled to see large milky brown eyes staring intently at the crouching blonde. The eyes pulled back and Yamato got a good look at the new kid's face. It was slender with, of course, his large brown eyes, high cheek bones, plump lips, a delicate nose, and small bright smile. His hair, loose today, fell around his sholders, a few strands sticking up here and there.

Taichi, noticing Yamato's weird position, made him quirk his head in puzzelmen, frowning slightly, wondering what he was doing on the floor. Yamato, feeling the stares, suddenly felt how horrible it must be for Taichi to have all those stares on him, and once again, he felt a pang go through him. He had been one of those starers. Looking down, he pushed himself up, dusting off invisible dirt trying to maintain his pride and manhood. Taichi, knowing what Yamato was feeling, just smiled encouragingly at him.

" It's not what you think, " Yamato protested, holding his hands up in defense, " I was just...uh...in a state of shock. Yeah, you see, my locker won't open...so uh...yeah. " He finished lamely,mentally slapping himself. When did he, Yamato Ishida, start to stutter? Never, he answered himself, because it was just one of those moments. Nodding to himself, he opened his mouth to explain this to Taichi, but found him...well not there. Turning around, he found him standing in front of his locker, messing with the lock.

" Taichi, what are you doing? " He asked, poking him in the sholder. Taichi looked up and gestured tword the lock and Yamato, understanding what Taichi was saying told him his combination. " It's 20-01-08, but it won't open. "

Taichi ignored him and spun the dial carefully, and tugged on it. And it came off. Gaping at him, Yamato glared at his locker, pointing angrily at it. " You, damn ugly mother fucker. " Growling at Taichi's small smile he leaned into his locker and started jamming books in and yanking them out.

" So, Taichi, " he said shutting his locker door and turning around, " I wanted to..."

He turned just in time to see Taichi rushing down the hallway, it seemed the bell had rung.

" ...to give you something. " He finished lamely.

--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.yamachi.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.

Taichi, who had a curious but animal loving nature, poked the frog they were suppose to be disectiing. He hated disections, but silently thanked whoever was up there that it wasn't a cat or dog. Looking at his partner, that Hikari girl, he found that she wasn't pleased either. Poking the frog again, he picked up the small disecting scisssors, and gulped as he brought hem to the frog's stomache.

" Ugg, " Hikari moaned, placing a hand to her forehead, wobbling slightly, " I can't believe they're making me do this. I mean, I'm a vegitarian, this is inhuman. " She wiped her brow and looked over at Taichi, he face slightly pale, " Do you want to do this. Tell me you don't. "

Taichi shook his head. No, he really didn't want to, but it was a major grade and he wasn't going to fail, oh hell no. He would pass damn it, even if he had to cut open a frog and do it. Plucking up his courage, he inserted a side of the scissors into the soft flesh, hearing Hikari moan, and started cutting at the delicate flesh, silently retching. I can't do this, he thought, Hikari's right, this is inhumane. Pushing down his rising bile, he finished the main cut, and took a deep breath, just as Sora walked up to him.

" Hey you guys, don't you think this is awsome!" She sadi brightly, causing Hikari to glare furiously at her and Taichi to look appaled and disgusted at the same time. Sora giggled at their expressions. " Oh, it's not that bad. I mean I have Ishida, and even if he's a sex god, he's an icy sex god. " She rolled her eyes and settled inbetween them, crossing her legs, causing her mini skirt to rid up a little. Taichi, being the innocent virgin, looked away blushing, noticing Yamato drumming his fingers on his desk, glaring at Sora. Seeing his chance to...talk...to Yamato he tugged on Sora's skin tight shirt which caused her to look down at him questioningly. In response, he pointed to Yamato, then to himself. Then to her, and Hkari.

" If you want to be his partner go a head. He's doing all the fun, cutting the frog up, I mean. Besides, " she said shrugging, " I think Hiakri could use a hand here. " She looked sideways at her best friend, who groaned. Smiling, Taichi bowed his thanks, gathered his items, and shuffled over to a slightly frustrated Yamato.

--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.yamachi.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.

Walking home besides Taichi, wan't where Yamato saw himself later in the day. But here he was, walking besides the shorter kid, the kid in suspect looking over their biology homework of labeling every part of a frog, and he still needed to thank him for taking Sora's place, the girl had been nothing but trouble. Without Taichi, Yamato relized as they walked past a bakery, I probably would have failed the dissection. I wouldn't have been able to label that diagram, and neither would have Sora. Looking over to actually thank him, he found him missing. Again.

Turning around, he saw Taichi walk into the bakery, smiling to himself. Yamato shook his head but retraced his steps, " Must have a sweet tooth, " he sighed to himself, leaning against the large display window, which showed cakes and many other sweet goodies. Looking past this display and into the shop, he saw Taichi hand over some money and the lady behind the counter smiled and handed him two small wrapped packages. Bowing, Taichi left the shop and Yamato stood in fron of him, arms crossed.

" If you always run away like this I feel sorry for your parents. "

Taichi smiled sheepishly, but turned away and started to walk tword the park, and Yamato, though sighing, followed him. " It's not because I want to be friends with him, though. i jusy need to give him that present. Yeah, that's it. " He told himself, nodding every now and then. Looking up he saw Taichi looking at him, almost questioningly but not quit, before walking over to a large tree, leaning against the trunk, plopping onto the ground. Yamato rolled his eyes, but joined him non the less. Taichi probably would never forgive him and then how was he suppose to appoligize.

" Your a complete mystery, Taichi. " He sighed as he sat beside Taichi, who smiled brightly at him, flashing his pure white teeth. I'm doing a lot of sighing, Yamato thought, must be because of him, being the mystery that he is. Taichi, unfazed by Yamato's attitude, handed him one of small boxes and Yamato tentizely took it. Opening it, he was met with the sweet smell of strawberries and a most delicous sight. A square of strawberry cake, decked with white frosting and strawberries seemed to gleem at you. God, Yamato thought, I love starwberries. So sue me, I love them. Looking over at Taichi, who was unwrapping a chocolate one, smile in pace.

" Thanks, Taichi. How'd you know I liked strawberry though? "

Taichi just smiled and handed Yamato a plastic fork, who took it gratefully, and then started to eat his pastery, smile present all the while. Yamato, after taking a bite of his pastery, cast a sideways look at the younger brunet. Wonder how he became mute, he thought idally taking another small bite of his cake. Taichi, who seemed to have a sixth sense, looked at Yamato quizically, who decided to voice his opinions.

" Why are you mute, Taichi? "

Taichi, not expecting this, felt his hands slacken and his cake slide from it, but he didn't care. Flashes of the accident ran through his mind. The sounds, events, and blood...he shook his head. Don't think about that, he told himself sternly, you promised yourself you wouldn't. Looking up into Yamato's bright sky blue eyes, he sadly shook his head and looked down to stare at his hands, feeling tears gather in his eyes. Furiously, he rubbed them away. I can't show any weakness about it, he thought, just think of something else. Taking a deep breath, she started to count backwards. Yamato, who watched this, almost in a panic, gripped Taichi's sholder.

" It's okay, " he said softly, trying to calm the nearly hysterical boy down, " you don't have to tell me. Not that youi could anyway...I mean... oh, shit, that was the wrong thing to say. "

Taichi, who had stopped his inside ranting to listen to Yamato, couldn't help but crack a smile at Yamato. He tries so hard, taichi thought, to make sure I'm happy. Smiling, he pushed Yamato's hands off his sholders, and nodded that he was okay. Yamato, who seemed to understand his silent message, sighed in relief. " Don't do that again, okay? " he said sternly, " It's not like I was going to make you tell me. Just finish your cake so I can...oh,yeah. "

Wondering why Yamato broke off, Taichi turned and stared where Yamato was and at the most depressing sight he had seen in days. His cake, the one that cost him 348 yen, was on the ground, frsoting smeared, and the cake its self, crumbbling away. A very depressing sight. Feeling his mouth open slightly and his thoat close up. Sue me, he thought to himself, I'm sensitive. Yamato who saw the signs of some one who was abut to cry, come one, he had a baby brother that did the same thing, the protruding lip, the watering eyes, and the look like a lost kitten. Thinking fast, he shoved the rest if his cake at the silently crying boy, looking away. Taichi, upon seeing this, turned to Yamato, who, out the corner of his eye, had to stop the thoughts of about how molestable Taichi looked right now.

His fluffy white sweater was showing off a sholder, and his large chocolate brown eyes were watery and glistened with unshed tears. Adorable, Yamato thought but then pushed the htought away; he didn't even know the kid that well.

" You can have it, " he said softly, " I'm not much of a sweets person. " He wasn't lying, but he really wanted to finish the cake, but Yamato, who despite his cold exterior, was a sucker for tears.

Taichi hesitantly grabbed it with one hand while wipping his eyes with his other for the seocnd time that again. Leaning against Yamato's sholder, he shoved a piece of th vanilla cake into his mouth, the strawberries adding a fruity taste, and cuddled into the older boy's sholder in thanks.

Yamato let him.

--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.yamachi.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.

Taichi, currently sitting at his desk, turned the small package Yamato had given him in his hands, wonderling what the nearly air weight box was. After Yamato had shoved the oackage in his hands, mumbling and apoligy about yesterday and the way he acted and ran off, Taichi had retired to his room, and an hour later, he still hadn't opened it.

Come on Yagami, he told himself sternly, just open it and get it over with. Plucking the tape off, he took to paper of delicately, a bad habit of his, and gently unwrapped the present(?). A soon as he got the paper off, he layed it aside and looked closely at the plain, simple white box. Opening the lid to it, he reached in and plucked the small item out and he immediately thought of a necklace, but when it was fully out, he staed at it, only half right. On a slightly long and thin red ribbon, was an item he never thought of as a present.

A small, whistle.

Holding it up to his lips, he noticed it fit with them perfectly, and blew into it. When the note ended, Taichi clutched the whistle to his chest, smiling happily.

--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.yamachi.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.

There. You can't complain now. That was pretty long. Much longer than a normal chapter. Feedback would be nice and I hope you liked it. Some fluff...?? Maybe...and thanks to all those who reviewed! Again, sorry for spelling...damn you spelling...damn you. Je ne!


	5. you mean

_Why is this story so poular? Ok, I admit, i think it's the best story I wrote so far. And all of you seem to think so to. You guys are the one's that made this sotry happen so kudos to you!_

_**Jyourakoumi**--- I really ca't stand taishirou eaither... maybe a friendship fic but not a lovers fic...high five!_

_**Dark Metal Angel of Destruction**--- It was cute, huh? I love cute things...just not too cute unless it's Yamachi._

_**Steel Heart**--- I never did a frog dissection, i just wrote about it...hehe. I'm probably going to have to do it next year ( ninth graders-safe )_

_**Moppy**--- ( looks at sandwhich suspicously ) knowing you Mopy...it can't be safe. I'll save it...or make my cat eat it...yeah, he'll do that. Anyway, it's bad to be sugar deprived but as long as your happy and review then I'm okay._

_**Black- Danzer- 1119**--- Yeah, I haven't herad from you in a while, but it's nice to know you still reveiw for me!_

_**Yuki Akai**--- I didn't do your name wrong, did I? ( checks ) Omg! I'm so sorry. You know me though, can't spell very good...i'm sorry. ( hands you homemade cupcake )_

_**Shading Source**--- I like the diary too. It gives us a veiw of the world thorugh Taichi's eyes ( since I can't really write in one person ) and your right. Never too cute and a whistle...you'll all see why._

_**Reader**--- Awwww, thank you! No ones ever called it precious before... ( sneaks you speical cookie )_

_**Virgo Nyah**--- It means a lot to me too hear that from you. Your probab;y the one reviewer I know best. Thanks, so much. And you better be over that cold. If not, I'm flying down there and making you better, okay?_

_**Silverryane13**--- Everyone likes the present...new idea! Great, can't wait to read it! Get crackin!_

_**Depressed-speller**--- The one who gave me the idea was ... a secret._

_**The Smallest Ghost**--- Yeah for cuteness! Thanks for reviewing!_

_**TrialandError1192812**--- A tragedy huh? I never thought of that...in fact i'm just planning it as I go. I don't think it'll end up like that but...maybe? Darn you! Now I have to put in a tragedy part..._

_**My Smile Hides My Pain**--- Yep, pretty cute, ne! I love Taichi too, just so cute in his silence...( sigh )_

_**Krad**--- I hate spelling...so bad. Don't worry I get a lot of it. And another point to the gift!_

_Those who reviewed get... Taichi plushies holding a whistle and Yamato plushies blushing and holding out cake to the Taichi plushie! ( come in a package deal )_

--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.yamachi.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.

Chapter Four:...you mean...

--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.yamachi.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.

Why is it that when you want to tell someone something important, you can't because of yourself? I only want to whisper, to be able to be heard. Wasn;t there a rule that said, ' And all shall be heard ' ? Who ever defyed that law should be thrown in jail. Because of that, I can't say, can't even whisper, those few words I want to. But they say, If you love someone so much it hurts, then they;ll hear you, no matter what. And then, if they return your feelings, then you'll feel it, no matter how far away you are. Your love will be felt, miles a part and it only brings you close together. The only problem with how that relates to me is, my love is just down the street and I don't think he returns my feelings. Isn't love wonderful?

-Taichi Yagami April 18, 2007.

--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.yamachi.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.

The world was alseep, not a permenent sleep, a light much needed sleep. The only lights visable were the stars and the ghostly sliver of the moon, hanging in the sky as if by strings. The only sounds to be heard were the gentle rush of the waves of the ocean as they lulled a person to sleep and the crickets, chirping a lullaby. The world was in it's element and it's natural beauty and sounds lulled one to sleep. Which is why Taichi liked the midle of the night. It was perfect. Calm and a feeling of happiness, yet tinged with a hint of pain, made him feel as if he was somebody.

Smiling, he held his whistle up in the air by the thin ribbon, glistening ever so slightly in the dull light, before bringing it back down and clutching it to his chest. Standing on his balcony, at three am no less, was a bad habit of his. He seemed to have this bad habi, that if he thought too much, then he had to get up at three every night. And he had a lot to think about that night.

Yamato, he thought rubbing the smooth whistle against his cheek, what are you up to?

But there was also _someone_, who made him feel like he was something. Someone that could challenge the night.

--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.yamachi.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.

Slipping his whistle over his head, he smiled as the cool metal made contact with his bare chest. Fingering it, relishing the coolness of it's touch, he smiled. It was probably the most meaningful gift he had ever gotten. Just something as small as a whistle could mean something huge. Nodding at his logic, he turned and opened his dresser drawer, rumaging for a shirt that would fit his slight frame. Wondering why they had to go to school so early for, he pulled out a red t-shirt and black zippered vest. Nodding at his choice he turned on his heels,heading twords the bathroom, shivering in the morning chill. His feet, fadding across the carpeted floor, lost the warmth and he shivered at the loss of the warmth he once had.

Upon entering the bathroom, his shiver deepened becasue of the tiled floor, and silently cursed his parents. Why did they have to have such a glamerous house? Their old small, yet comfortable house, was just fine with him. Shaking his head to be rid of the negative attitude, he smiled to himself, chasing off the thoughts that onec entered. Looking in the full leangth mirror, he winced as he put a hand to his chest, tracing the scars the intertwined and looked liked giant claw marks. Swallowing hard, he tuned away from his reflection, sickened. Ignoring the mirror, he flung his shirt on, the shirt itself hanging off his small sholders, inwardly groaning. It annoyed him to no end that he was small, perhaps smaller, then a girl. Throwing the vest over the sirt, he left it unzippered and hastily ran a hand through his wild spikey brown locks. God, he may have been a morning person, but he always somehow ran late.

Nodding in approval, he threw open the bathroom door, and bounded down the stairs, ignoring his mother's cry of ' Taichi! No running, you'll break your collar bone. ', he scooped up his backpack and bounded out the door, all the while his whistle bouncing comfortingly against his chest.

--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.yamachi.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.

Tears, they say, are a mans greatest weakness, coming from a women. ( Taichi would disagree, he says ice cream topped with cookie crumbs are a man's greatest weakness. ) But, to anyone else besdides Taichi, they were a man's greatest weakness and fear. Not even cold hearted Yamato Ishida could withstand the clear salty water if used properly. And believe me, there are some who could use it properly. Yamato currently knows of two people who could stir something inside him if they cry, his brother and Taichi. Both boys. Not girls. So, the tears of a women, become the tears of a boy. He didn't like that. He could stand his brother's tears, he's just brush those a side and comfort his brother. But Taichi's tears...they were different.

Actually, Yamato wondered, why am I even thinking about these kind of things? Probably english class. That class makes you think of weird things. Sighing, he leaned back in his chair, looking sideways at the brunet, who was in full blown pout mode, glaring at a piece of paper. Wondering what the kid could be so worked up about, he leaned over and poked Taichi's arm, causing the brunet to turn his pout twords him.

" What's wrong, Taichi? Pouting at a piece of paper won't make things better. "

If it was possible, his pout deepened and he glared at Yamato, probably wishing the bklonde would go away right now. Smirking, said blonde reached over and snatched the paper away from Taichi, causing the brunet to wave his arms wildly.

" Too slow, Taichi. " He mocked before looking at the sketch in utter amazement. " Taichi this is...this is... "

It was him.

A very detailed sketch of the blonde haired youth, that showed every detail of his face, even the light sprinkling of pale freckles by his left ear. Looking at Taichi in shock, partly from the detailed drawing itself and partly from the kid drawing him, he held the piece of paper out. Taichi, blushing fully, shyly took it back, before clutching it to his chest, eyes watering. Great, he thought, now he's going to think I'ma stalker. Or a rapist. Putting the piece of paper in one of his books, Taichi turned and smiled tearily at Yamato.

And for some reason, guilt washed over Yamato.

--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.yamachi.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.

" Drawing is a way to express yourself, " the art teacher said, walking around the room, " A way to tell others how you see the world. It is used to express feelings, emotions, and how you veiw yourself. "

True, Taichi thought adding another line to his sketch, but if you express how you feel to someone with arteork, they might not see the real picture behind the sketch.

" You can express many things, but it all sums up to one thing, how you make the stroke. "

Nodding in agreement, he added another line, this time a darker one, casting a sideways look tword a doodling Yamato. Hoenstly, Yamato had no artistic ability what so ever. He couldn't draw a strait line ( even with a ruler ) so why did he take art if it was an elective? Turning his sketch sideways, to get a different veiw, he pondered on what to do next.

" Now, pair up and draw what you see in the person in front of you. Draw how you see, it doesn't have to be their real selves, but how you see their soul. "

Weird, Taichi thought, the eyes. Yep, I should definately do the eyes. But how will I capture such beauty on a piece of shabby paper?

" As much as I like to stare at paper the whole period, much like the rest of them, could we actually start to draw? "

Yamato's annoyed voice brought Taichi out of his random thoughts, causing him to blush and grip his whistle instinctivel. This mere movement caused Yamato to quirk an eyebrow lazily, wondering what the kid was gripping. " So, Tai-chi, " he said drawing out Taichi's name, " what are you holding? "

Taichi blushed but showed Yamato the gift he had given him. Personally, Yamato didn't know why he had it on, it was just a stupid whistle. " Wow, your actually wearing it, I'm surprised. "

Taichi gave him a weird look and clutched the said item to his chest. Was he making fun of it, he thought, or just playing.

" I didn't think you'd actually wear it. It's just a stupid whistle. "

He shook his head, side to side. How could he think that. It was a gift from him, so of course it was special. Pouting at Yamato's lack of commen sense, he dug out his sketch book and started to sketch Yamato's quizzical face, and this time he had a good reason to sketch the blonde's pale slender face. Yamato looked at him quizically, which is what Taichi was doodling right now, wondering why the whistle made such an impact on the lithe boy.

" You want to know something really silly? " Yamato asked suddenly, causing Taichi to look of briefly, frowning when he saw Yamato changed his facial expression before going back twords his peper. Yamato taking this as a yes, continued. " When I saw that whistle I emediately thought of you. It was so small, but swwet, hanging from a ribbon. When I picked it up, I thought maybe it would be handy. You could use it when you get into trouble, and maybe, if I hear it, I would be there to help you. Pretty silly, huh? " Yamato laughed at himslef, wondering why he had told Taichi this story. Pushing that aside, he saw Taichi pause and smile briefly, before becoming serious again.

Taichi thought it was the sweetest thing the blonde had ever said.

--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.yamachi.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.

After school, Taichi normally found himself walking home alone. On some occasions, thought they were rare, Hikari and Sora would join him laughing at each other, Taichi feeling left out because he couldn't join in. Then, there were those extremely rare times, when Yamato himself would join him. And currently, he wished Yamato was walking with him. But, alas, today was Monday, and Yamato had band practice on Monday. And Tuesday. Oh, and Wendsday. Can't forget about Thursday. And Friday was really important. Ok, it was surprising Yamato was able to walk with him sometimes, let alone everyday like Taichi wanted.

Shaking his head at the ridiculous thought, he silently chided himself. It's not like we're friends, he thought kicking a ocunch shell out of his way, thought I want us to be. Frowning he picked up the counch and examined it. It was a light blue on the outside but got darker as it swirled into itself. Examining it for a while, he dicided to keep it, thanks to his growing sea shell collection. Stopping to feel the warmth of the sun, he looked out over the ocean, smiling slightly as the soft blue waves mingled with the coarse yellow sand. So alike and yet so different, he thought bending down to gran a handful of sand, letting it flow between his fingers, just like Yamato and me.

--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.yamachi.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.

Laying on his stomache, Taichi stared at the silver whistle that dangled from his hand. He couldn't stop staring at the small piece of metal. It was like if he let it go, it would dissapear. Then, he thought shivering, what would he have of Yamato then? It scared him, it really did, how attracted he was to Yamato. It felt like if the blonde wasn't there, he might have a panic attack or something. Shaking that thought away, he took a deep calming breath. It's like Yamato was his drug, his escape, and he was addicted. It scared and thrilled him at the same time.

Turning onto his back, he straed at his ceiling, wondering just who the blonde haired man was. A classmate, but a friend? I'd be nice, Taichi thought desperatle, to gave a true friend in this place. Placing an arm over his eyes, he sighed silently, and rooled to his side. Maybe what he needed was fresh air. Fresh air always cleared the mond, or so says his mother. Deciding that fresh air was all he needed, he grabbed his black and red hoodie and whistle, waiting the welcome the salty sea air, that he so desperately needed.

--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.yamachi.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.

Feeling the grainy sand under his bare feet, Yamato sighed and stretched out along the beach, Having a house near the ocen does have it's perks, he thought smiling a little as a salty sea breeze blew through his hair.Glad for once that he he lived near the ocean he breathed deeply and closed his eyes, resting back against the ground, not really caring if the sand got in his precious locks. After school, and that mushy scene between Taichi and himself, it felt good to be out in fresh air just before dark, the sea looked black and between that and the darkening sky,was a strip of purple blue haze. Sighing he sat up and grbbed a handful of sand. Normally, he hated the ocean. But lately, he's been looking at things differently.

Closing his eyes, he layed back down, slightly grimacing as the rough sand rubbed against his back. He lay there for a few minutes, thinking how small he relly was next to the sky, before sitting up to see someone walking along the beach in the shallow whaters. Wondering who would be willing to walk in the water at night, he called out to them, " Hey! What do you think your doing on my beach? "

The figure stiffined and turned to Yamato, brown orbs catching his blue ones. The figure, stiffening slightly at the sight of him, seemed to relax as he examined Yamato. Yamato himself, felt like he knew this person, so he squinted and sighed in relief as he regonized the person's spikey brown hair and small body.

" Taichi, what are you doing out so late? Come here! " He waved his arm around, which catched the brunets attention, who smiled and shuffled over to the lounging Yamato, silently thanking anyone up there, that he had found what he was looking for. Smiling at the blonde, he sat down next to him, drawing his knees to his chest. Yamato turned and smiled a little at the brunet. " So, what are you doing out so late? Shouldn't you be inside? "

Taichi looked skeptically at him, before pointing out twords the sea. Running his fingers over the sand, Yamato leaned over Taichi's legs to see what he was doing.

_I want to see the sunset when it first comes, that way I can see the stars at the same time._

Yamato snorted, " That's pretty poetic. "

Glaring, Taichi wrote another reply, Well, what are you doing out here?

Yamato shrugged, " Same thing I guess. But I just want to see the sunset, not the stars. "

Taichi, eyes wide, wrote, You need to look at things from every angle. If you look at something from one angle, then you get the wrong picture.

Taichi looked up with his wide brown eyes on Yamato and shivered. Yamato, too, noticed the chill and reached over to hug Taichi to his side, trying to give them both heat. Taichi accepted and drew his hand away from the cool sand to wrap around Yamato's arm, shivering but wanting to see the sunset.

" It'll be soon. " Yamato whispered, smiling at Taichi's impatience, fingering a lock of his hair.

Taichi too smiled, and nodded, waiting for the sunset with Yamato right by his side.

--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.yamachi.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.

There, I really wanted to get this chapter done, so if it seems rushed, I'm really sorry. The next story I'm working on will be Song of a Rebel, since it's so close to complition. Two or tree more chapters are left. Thosed who review get plushies of Taichi and Yamato holding hands with Taichi blowing his whistle!Ja ne!


	6. to me

_( to self ) Now, I have...one week to get this chapter done...one. Now, if I break it up to..say five parts...then.. I can ( looks up ) Oh, hello. Yes, an update. But this will be my last one for two weeks ( okay, there may be another one but don't hold me against it, after all, I want to get Rebel done...) Why am I going to be out? You know how I got my sugery ? Well...my jaw got infected so now I have to go in for another one and I'll be out for two weeks. Which is why I'm rushing to get this son of a bitch chapter done. Now, putting that aside...thanks to all my reviewers and come back later to enjoy the final instalment of Song of a Rebel._

_JyouraKoumi__---glad we agree! I will always be a Yamachi fan...( sigh ) I love uke taichi..._

_Animestar73__--- Um, wow. The only person to ever prais me like that was Moopy. I'm really honored. Don't worry, we're all a little insane on the inside. ( pats ) oh, and you can glomp virtualy... so go a head._

_TheSmallestGhost__--- Yeah for cuteness! I love fluff but I'm not really good at writing this kinds stuff but I'm glad you like it._

_RomanceRighter--- Yes, i do believe something terrible will happen...but it will all turn out okay and another point for cuteness._

_theE-LOliitA-dOLL--- It's okay, i squeel when I read some stories too...well, there goes my deep dark secrets._

_Dark Metal Angel Of Destruction--- Glad you liked it! Please stay tuned! No, I did not have coffe._

_Moppy--- No! Sesshy! ( does cpr )Moppy! Yes...well they kinda kiss now...so wait a little a while. ( Gives you your plushies, brand new) will that suffice? )_

_TrialAndError 1192812--- I agree. This is my best story and the reviews speak for itself! Thanks for reviewing! well, if you ever have a suggest drop it by!_

_Shading Source--- Oh, no!This one won't be done for a while at least. I am starting a new story, though. In fact three but only two on my major account._

_Silverryane13---I'm writing your favourite stories...? Are you blind?! I can't see why... oh well. Thanks you!_

_TsubasaBeauty17--- Well, my stories aren't really popular so I can see why you didn't find it. I'm glad you did though._

_Virgo Nyah--- I love you, gorl. And like I said, out story is slow moving, but it's getting there... you will teach me?? Thanks you._

_Depressed-speller--- Yamato is taking this... like a normal teenager! Don't worry, he's more compasionate then he appears._

_Milly--- yep, closer and more deadly...I can't wait till they get laid!_

_Kouji Cloud--- I'm not sure about the others...maybe. I don't plan ahead I write in impulse...weird..._

_Thanks and here's plushies to all of you. And sorry for the spelling, I was ina hurry._

--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.yamachi.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.

Chapter Five :... to me...

--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.yamachi.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.

I just want to tell him.

But he won't listen.

- Taichi Yagami's quick note scribble.

--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.yamachi.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.

Taichi rubbed his eyes and stared at his reflection which stared back just as sleepily. I look horrible, he thought fingering a strand of his knotted brown hair, wondering how it got so bad. Rubbing his puffy red eyes, he swallowed with difficulty and shook his head to get rid of the dizzyness that had engulfed him. I knew I should have worn a coat, he thought angrily, I mean it was so cold out last night, how could I not notice? Shaking his head, stummbling tword the door, he felt he knew the answer.

Cause Yamato was there, his mind whispered casuing Taichi to shiver.

Swallowing again, he blushed and closed his eyes, wondering what the blonde was doing right now. Probably enjoyong a family conversation, he thought venomously, tucking a strand of hair behind his ear. Normally, he wasn't the jealous type but now it got to him, not being able to talk and say things to his family and...Yamato. Turning twords the mirror he stared at his broken reflection, his eye's threatening to spill unshed tears. Shaking, he clutched his arms and leaned his forehead gainst the cool glass, refusing to let the tears fall.

--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.yamachi.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.

Setting a glass of warm tea on his desk, thermometer hanging out of his mouth, Taichi frowned and wondered if he should just go to school and face the cold down. But it could get worse, he thought idally, and I could get sent home. Shaking his clouded head, he opened the balcony door and let the sea breeze ruffle his air. Feeling as if the themometer had ebough time by now, he plucked it out from between his soft lips and stared at it. The numbers 101.7 blinked at him. Slouching he rubbed his hands against his face, wondering what to do. Stepping out side, making sure to put on his slippers, he sighed silently and leaned against the cool glass door, relishing the coldness against his bare back.

Closing his eyes, he leaned his head back and opened them to stare at the clear blue sky. Shiverying, he wrapped his arms around his delicate body and re closed his eyes. Yamato, he thought, I need you here. He closed his eyes tighter, feeling those tears come again. Sitting down, he drew his knees to his chest and cried silently, wanting someone to be there with him instead of the morning air. I'm so clingy, he thought angrily, that I need someone I hardly know beside me. Biting his lip, knowing why he clung so much, he sobbed.

I miss him, he thought choking up, and I don't know why.

--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.yamachi.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.

Sipping his afternoon coffe, Yamato leaned back in his desk wondering where that spikey haired kid was. Normally he was here first, but when Yamato opened the door he was met with an empty classroom. At the time, he shrugged it off and sat down to wait. But now, lunch break, he was worried. And Yamato never worried about anyone before. Sighing, he ran his hand through his blonde locks and reminded himself to chew the kid out later, no one made Yamato Ishida worry and get away with it.

" What's wrong with you, Ya-ma-to? "

Tuning to glare at his younger brother, who had sung his name for God's sake, he was met with a smiling blonde who held a tray with one hand and book in the other.

" What do you want, squirt? " He snapped, sipping the luke warm beverage he help in his hand.

Tekeru pouted, dropping his tray onto the table and plopping into the seat across from him, " Hey, I'm only like one inch shorter then you so ha! And your three years older. " He stuck his toung out while stabbing his lump of so called meant.

" Very mature, " He rolled his eyes, " But what makes you think that something's wrong? "

" Well, " he said delicately, " the only time you look like this, " Here, Tekeru did a perfect imitation of Yamato's face, " is when your either drunk of horny. "

" Looks like you've been practicing my facial looks. " Yamato spat, chugging his coffe.

Tekeru shrugged, " Hey, whatever. Be an ass for all I care. Just wanted to know. " He pasued for a bit and eyed Yamato, making said blonde to twitch in annoyance.

" What is it? " He growled.

Tekeru shrugged. " Just thinking that your missing a ceratin brunete, that's all. "

" What?! " Yamato spat out his mouthfull of coffe, which Tekeru looked disgustingly at, " Why would I miss that annoying kid?! "

" It's on your face. "

Lifting a hand to his face, stopping before he could actually touch it, he glared at his younger, but more evil, brother. " I dont miss him, " He mummbled, slouching, " Why would I? "

" Denile. " Tekeru sang out, smiling at his galring brother.

I don't miss him, Yamato said determindly, I just can't. So we hung out for a bit, so what? And last night... well that didn't count. It is different though, he frowned, without him here. I know he's silent but I can feel him there. It's like he's alway's been there. And now that he's gone... I feel somehow strange. Shaking his head, he tried to get rid if his raging thoughts. I don't miss him, he said, as if trying to reassure himself, I can't.

Groaning, he leaned farther back in his chair, hands rubbing his temples. I miss him, he thought dejectedly, _I_ miss that annoying kid.

Across from him, Tekeru smirked, proud of himself for putting his older brother in the state that he was in.

Life is good

--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.yamachi.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.

Yamato kicked an unfortunate pebble that happened to be in his path, and shifted his sholder bag to the left sholder, wondering why he was acting so weird. Rushing out of school like a geek that was late rescuing a calculater from a tree instead of his cool hot strut...god what the fuck was I thinking, Yamato thought, scruffing his shoe against the sidewalk, Running out just to see that kid Shaking his head, wondering why he was walking down Poupu Vine instead of Liscardo Corl, which got him home faster, he looked at the many victorian houses that loomed down on him. And Taichi actually lives in one of these imposing houses? Scary, he thought shaking his head, glad for once that he lived in a msall comfortable home with a yard. Drawing in air, he kicked another pebble, wondering what he was going to say to Taichi. I sure wonder a lot, he said to himself, like I'm talking to some one who's there but not there. Creepy.

Stopping, looking up into the once blue sky, it had turned a bleak grey just before school let out, he wondered if it rained. Taichi loved rain, he thought aimlessly, I remember...

_" I hate rain. " Yamato sighed as he pulled his binder out and held otop his head so that he only got wet at the bare minimum. Shaking his head, droplets of water slipping from the silky locks. Besdie him, Taichi smiled and held his hand out, as if trying to grasp the liquid drops. " What? " Yamato said frowning deeper, " You actually like the rain? "_

_Taichi nodded and clentched his hand, bringing the wet hand to his face. Inhaling the scent of the rain, Yamato thought but quickly dismissed it, rain has not scent, It's just wet. " Why? " He asked, not really surprised; Taichi had a way of looking at things that opther's couldn't see._

_Taichi smiled softly and opened his backpack to find a piece of paper to wrote on, quickly frowning as if he couldn't find any. Rolling his eyes, Yamato handed a sticky note which he always cariied around for emergencies, that and to stick notes on people's back. Taichi took it, smiling his thanks, and took the penciel he always had stuck behind his ear, and scribbled quickly but to Yamato it was a while, becasue the rain started to come down in sheets and even if you stood on the steps of their school, hidden from the rain, you always, always ,got wet. Stupid rain, he thought angrily, ruining a perfect sunny day. This is why a hate the isalnd._

_Besdie him, Taichi tucked his penciel back and handed him the sticky note, smiling that soft smile that calmed Yamato down. Gripping the note lightly, he read over the note, eyes widening as his blue eyes scanned the writing. After a while he smiled and tucked the note away._

_" Yeah, " he said softly, looking out into the crystal clear sheets of water that cascaded down, " Your right. The rain isn't so bad. _"

Smiling ever so slightly at his memory, he turned up into a drive way, hand inching tword his pocket, looking at the lage majestic house that stood firmly in front of him. The light blue house with dark yellow trimming, which looked freshly painted, seemed to smile warmly at him, he closed his eyes just so he could get a feel of it. Above him, droplets fell like small crystals from the sky and Yamato opened his eyes to look at the bleak drizziling sky. Frowning, he reached into his pocket a drew out a well worn piece of paper, while rinnging the doorbell at the same time, lips twitching into a smile as he read what was on the paper:

_Rain is like the tears of your loved one's who passed on. They're up there, crying for you to be happy. Don't you want to be happy Yamato? Besdies, the rain brings the smell of the earth, something we all come from indirectly. And once it's gone, you can't really appriciate it's beauty and wonderful things it brings to you._

--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.yamachi.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.

Taichi was aroused awake by the sound of his doorbell, which echoed in the still half-empty house. Groaning to himself, he rolled onto his side, just wanting the comfort that the new couch gave him. Laying there, after his break down, he felt so drowsy that he had to sleep and just escape from the world that looked down on his silent form. It rang again and Taichi wondered who in thw rold would be coming here at this hour. Sitting up, rubbing his eyes, he looked at the door with the stain glass window and wondered if he should just ignore it and go back to sleep but he was again interupted by, not a bell, but a voice.

" Taichi? You in there? "

Eye's widening, he scrammbled off the couch, the sheets getting twisted around his ankles, casuing him to tummble to the ground shriking silently and banging his knee off the sdie of the coffe table.

" Hello? Anyone home? "

Pleading silently, Taichi scrammbled to his feet and stummbled tword the thick oak door that seperated him and Yamato, falling against it and desperatley trying to unlock its many chains. Please, he begged, I have to see him. Just one more time. Throught the door, he could hear Yamato mummble and shuffle his feet.

" Guess no one's home. " Yamato mummbled and to Taichi sounding like he was shifting his feet to leave. Frantic, his trembling fingers slipping on the lock chain, he scolded himself. Get a grip Yagami! Stop trying so hard! Finally, the chain falling, he flung the front door open, panting, running to fling stop Yamato. Please, he begged, don't go. Bare feet slapping against the wet slippery ground, head spinning, he strugggled to keep Yamato with him.

Yamato, ears perking, he turned to see a desperately running Taichi and he subconsiously held his arms out, as Taichi's knees quivered. Smiling, Taichi flung his arms out and he collapsed into Yamato's arms, happy to finally be with someone. Looking up into Yamato's worried blue eye's, he smiled softly and placed his head in Yamato's chest, welcoming the coming darkness, feeling the rain and Yamato's arms around him, he knew he wasn't alone anymore.

( A/N ) So tempting to end it here... but alas we must go on. But really wasn't that cute? ( A/N )

--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.yamachi.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.

" How could you be so stupid Taichi? " Yamato scolded, stirring the chicken soup tht he had put on the stove, looking back to see a pouting Taichi, pale faced, red eyed, and visably shaking. Sighing he placed the ladel down and walked over to Taichi, placing a hand on the kid's forehead. " It was pouring down rain and your sick already. " He said sfotly, brushing a lock of Taichi's wet brown hair behind his ears. Taichi looked up at him with his watering brown eyes and held his head in shame. Yamato sighed and ruffled Taichi's hair, trying his best to comfort the ill kid. " Don't be like that, kid. Just don't go running after every person that leave's the house barefoot, okay? "

But I wanted to see you, Yamato, Taichi thought sadly, swinging his leg, I wanted to see you more than anything.

Yamato smiled softly at him, and Taichi felt a rush of heat go to his face. He only smiled like that around me, he thought blushing slightly causing Yamato to notice and frown in worry.

" Hey, you all right there? " He asked placing a hand on Taichi's forehead causing him to blush heavier, " Your really warm. Let me take your temperture. " Standing up, Yamato stretched and turned to the kitchen counter and randomly opened a drawer, drawing out a spare thermometer. Smirking in truimpth, he turned back to Taichi and stuck in his mouth. " Wondering how I knew where it was? " He asked, smirk still in place. Taichi nodded slightly, hoping his migrain wouldn't come back. " My mom always keeps in a drawer close to the door. That way if something happens she can always grab what she want and leave quickly if something happens. Just thought your mom was the saem way. Now, stick under your tounge and don't mess with it. "

Yes mother, Taichi roled his eyes but obeyed, just happy that Yamato was with him. This is love, he thought closing his eyes half way, but is it only one sided?

" Hey, " Yamato snapped, " Don't fall asleep just yet, you still need to eat and I still need to take your temperture. " He plucked the old stly glass tube out and stared at it. " Wow, 102.1. You better eat and go stait to bed. Oh, and I brought your daily homework. " He reached in to his backpack, which he abandoned on a chair in the kitchen, and drew out some paper and a few books. Thanks Yamato, Taichi thought sarcastically, placing his head in his arms, closing his eyes and trying the breath deeply. Yamato noticed this and stared at the young brunete, thinking about when he was younger.

" You know, " he sadi quietly, " you remind me of Tekeru when he was younger and when he was sick, I'd always take care of him and make sure he comfortable so that he could get better. It feels like having a younger brother. " Yamato smiled at lost memories resurfacing and Taichi tried to hide his disappointment.

I don't want to be your brother, I just want you to hold me.

Sighing, Yamato scooted his chair and walked over to the stove, checking on the soup. " I think it's done. " He said turning the burner off. Moving the pot onto a cool burner, he opened random cupboards untill he found the bowls and pulled two small bowls out. " I'm just going to give you some broth just in case you can't stomache solids yet, okay? " He asked pouring the liquid into a bowl and Taichi nodded slightly again. Pouring himself a bowl, Yamato placed a read and yellow bowl in front of Taichi, placing a soup spoon besdie him.

Lifting his head, Taichi smiled tiredly at Yamato, but sat up and spooned the steaming liquid into the sppon, blowing on it to cool it down.

Silently, they both ate, and Taichi was glad that Yamato was there for him, making him soup and telling him stroies that he probably never told anyone before. Not even his brother.

( A/N ) I know you want more so...it will still continue. Damn...wanted to end it here. ( A/N )

--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.yamachi.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.

Sitting besdie Taichi's bed, Yamato satred at the half-asleep kid, wondering if he should go. Yawning, he leaned back and Taichi opened his eye's to stare tiredly at him, curious.

" What? " he asked smirking. " Your not the only one that needs rest you know."

Taichi smiled and closed his eyes, resting against his pillows, happy to finally be resting again. All he needed was there, his bed, pillows and Yamato. that's all he ever needed. Feeling sleep overcome him, he started to lull off but was interupted by yamato, his voice oddly serious.

" Hey, " he asked quietly, " can I sing you a lullaby? "

Taichi was slightly taken back. He never knew Yamato could sing. Sure, he hummed, but he didn't know he sang. Strangely, he felt honored that Yamato had asked him and he deperately wanted to hear the blonde haired beauty sing. He smiled and nodded, hands resting on his covered chest. Yamato looked startled but quickly broke into a small smile. " You can't tell anyone, okay? " He said narrowing his eyes.

Again, Taichi smiled and put a cross above his heart. I promise, he he thought, because I want to keep your voice for myself. Yamato smiled and opened his mouth and immediately, soft lulling words flowed ou, encasing Taichi in as weet lullaby.

_" Sleep, sleep, into the night,_

_stop those tears, and stop your frights._

_Let the moon be your guide,_

_so sleep and dream into the night. "_

Taichi smiled, lloving the some how familiar lyrics, and snuggled into his bed, entrance by Yamato's soft singing voice, glad he had the chance to hear it, for it could be the only time.

_" Dream, dream, untill the day,_

_just let the sun, stay away._

_beg your mind for some more time,_

_so sleep, and dream into the night. "_

Already half asleep, Taichi reached out and gripped Yamato's shirt tighly, causing the blonde to look down and smile before continuing.

_" Sing, sing, to the sky._

_Spread your wings and soar so high._

_Just leave your fears and fly away,_

_so sleep, and dream into the night. "_

Yamato stood and gently tried to pry Taichi's hand away, but being unsecsessful, he leaned down and placed a kiss on Taichi's forehead, the kid sighing and yamato whispering the last verse into Taichi's ear, softly and lovingly.

_" Fall, fall into your dream,_

_don't wake up and have some tea._

_That way we'll be together,_

_so sleep, sleep into the night. "_

He gently garsped Taichi's hand in his and leaned his forehead against Taichi's hot one. " Have pleasent dreams, Chi. " He whispered and turned to leave but was stopped by Taichi's grasping hand. Don't go, he mouthed and started to cry silently.

" Okay, ' he said kneeling down and stroking Taichi's hair, " I'll stay for your dreams. "

--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.yamachi.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.

Personally, i thought this cahpter was pretty bad but, hey ( shrugs ) It's what you think, ne? Oh and I have a few questions to answer.

Taichi Yagami

15

5'5 ( yes, he's short, he come's to about Yamato's chest )

Yamato Ishida

17

6'0

Also to explain taichi's behavior when Yamato came calling... He's naturally clingy and he hates to be alone and is scared of being a lone. Basically, i have that and I always feel as if something bad will happen when I'm left alone so...yeah. Explained enough?


	7. because

_Taichi__:... ( Yamato cuts in )_

_Yamato__: Well, since Ty is currently still sulking in a corner becasue of Song of a Rebel and it's ' sucky ending and how horrible the story is _

_altogether ' Me and Chi are here to give you the authoress notes. First off, Ty is really in love with this story and she's amazed at the amount of reveiws she gets but... she still thinks it's a mistake and she's no good...damn depressing authoress...( cough ) anyway, she thanks all of those who revewed and... I'm going to have to do the thanks aren't I?_

_Taichi__:... ( nods )_

_**TrialAndError1192812**__--- See, Taichi? People do notice spelling mistakes! Umm...anyway thanks for reviewing and Ty doesn't have spell checker and many have volunteered to check it for her but...she's very stubborn. ( Taichi nods ) But other then that, it was nice! ( Marks paper_

_**Romane Righter**__--- I resent that! Of course I have a soft side! I mean, look at him! ( points to Taichi, Taichi waves ) and many think that it's really cute...if there was fluff genere, Ty would be overly happy._

_**TheSmallestGhost**__--- Yeah! I get to explain! ( clears throat ) Taichi did skip two grades becasue he's a book worm like Ty and since he can't communicate, he reads and studies a lot. And Ty didn't feel like including Hikari as a part of the family, becasue, and this is exactly as she said, " I'd have to wroye something about Hiklari being jealous about Taaichi and I don't wan to go through with that. " And...yes, a new couple will be introduced...soon I think, not really sure. Ty isn't sure how long the story will be...she writes when the idea's strike her...literally._

_**Regretfully-yours-Cassy-chan**__--- Ok, to clear something up...Ty updates as fast as she can. As of now, she's having family problems and...others so... ( Ty smacks him ) Fine! Sorry! ( cough ) Here's your update and please, no whips. ( Taichi smiles )_

_**DrakMetalAngelofDestruction**__--- Read as much as you like...just leave a reveiw please...and some skittles...Ty wants some skittles..._

_**Black-Dranzer-1119**__--- Ty loves those stories...she says that way Taichi has no way to be the seme...it's okay by me though._

_**Moppy**__--- The song belongs to Ty, she wrote it as a lullaby for her older sister who passed away... Taichi's going to speak?! When!? Ty said nothing about this...oh, you talking about him mouthing stuff?? Yeah, he can do that...bless you Taichi. To get more plushies you have to reveiw...those are Ty's conditions...can I have cake too? Ty always gets the good stuff...see Ty? You're loved you depressing suicidal teenager..._

_**Shading Source**__--- What!? I wasn't drunk!! At least I don't think so...was I Ty? ( Ty:... ) okay..moving on. This is, correct me if I'm wrong, Ty's fluffiest story so go a head and feel mushy... and don't get to excited about the kissing I won't do it again! ( restraining himself )_

_**JyouraKoumi**__--- It astounds me that Ty can understand you...okay...I can do this...okay. Taito is okay ( Tai seme, Matt uke ) but i perfer to be on top...and I think Taichi does to...( smiles ) Thanks for reveiwing all the time, yo!_

_**Krad**__--- So cute it hurts, right? Hmm...your name reminds me of D.N. Angel...and that happens to be Ty's obsession right now...DarkxDai...she's weird...thanks though._

_**TsubasaBeaty17**__--- Why is Chi so short?? Becasue Ty can make him short...okay fine. Taichi was born two moths before he was due so that's why he's so small...there, I told you something I shouldn't have, don't tell. Another one? Ty was sure was they only one that felt that way! Yay, you two should hug!_

_**Silverryane13**__--- Congradulations, you made Ty blush. Kudo's to you! She was really happy that you said that...( Ty: shut up, Yamato )_

_**Virgo Nyah**__--- I do believe Ty is ashamed that she hasn't worked on your story...poor thing. But it's good you liked the chapter._

_**Depressed-Speller**__--- sweet and cute are the best conditions to write a Yamachi..._

_**Anna**__--- For some reason, Ty was really happy by your review. And if someone requests something, she puts it in, end of story. Descriptive writer, huh? Way to go Ty! And it's okay that you don't have nice hand writing...neither does Ty...in fact I think Ty uses this somewhere in the chapter..._

_**Lugga**__--- Yeah! I can't wait either!_

_**Milly**__--- Well, this is the fluffiest story Ty ever wrote..._

_**me.cha**__--- And so am I ( Taichi hits him ) Thanks for reviewing!_

_**Masami-Chan**__--- Don't worry, Ty will elaborate on the whistle later. And you're right..it does fit with that song...hot damn!_

_Yamato__: Thanks a lot you guys and remember, a healthy dose of Yamachi everyday is just what the doctor ordered! And Ty is discontinuing Perfection. She's very sorry and if you want, she will write private chapters to you, but she won't write for FF. So give her an e-mail to her if you want private stories or chapters. Also, new story request have been coming in. Got one? Let us know!_

_Taichi__: ( Nod )_

--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.yamachi.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.

**Chapter Six**:...because...

--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.yamachi.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.

Being sick isn't as bad as I first thought it to be. Now, I think of it as something to look forword to, just so I can see Yamato. Speaking of Yamato, I didn't expect him to come by even if he lives only a few houses down but he did. And he made me soup...I think my soup would have tasted better though, he isn't a very good cook. He stayed with me almost 'till ten o'clock. Mum told me when I woke up that she thought Yamato was a rapist or something...wonder how he got out of that one? She never did tell me what happened between them... I hope he's okay.

- Taichi Yagami, April 19, 2007

--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.yamachi.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.

Rubbing his eyes, Taichi sat up stiffly and tried to gather his bearings. Never a morning person, he sat there in a daze wondering if it would be worth it to get up. Pondering this, it also dawned on him the he didn't know how much time had passed between the time he fell asleep to Yamato singing that lovely song to now. Yamato, he thought blushing, has such a beautiful voice. And I get to keep it to myself. Smiling at this thought, he stretched and decided, yes, he should get out of bed before he changed his mind and went back to sleep. As tempting as that sounded, and it sounded pretty tempting to Taichi, he flung his legs over the side of the bed, shivering in the morning chill.

On second thought, he said to himslef, drawing his legs back under the warm comforter, I'll just stay in bed. Curling up as tightly as he could, he snuggled into his fluffy pillow. It's much colder, he thought as he pulled the covers over his head, near the ocean than I thought. Stupid ocean. He looked out the balcony window and once again shivered when he noticed thick fog tummbling into the sky, and more importantly, causing the draft in his bedroom. It's going to rain again, he thought, just like yesterday.

Closing his eyes, figuring if he missed one more day of school it wouldn't really matter, he willed himself to sleep and dream dispite the early morning hourse. Afterall, he thought drifting off, no one can be a morning person in this weather.

--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.yamachi.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.

Yamato sipped his morning coffe, his fifth cup so far, brushing a lock of his wet blonde hair out of his sapphire blue eyes, which darkened when he got a good look out the window. " I hate rain, " he mummered to himself, forgetting that rain wasn't really that bad, " And it looks like it's going to be a down pour, fabulous. " Taking a gulp of his coffe he leaned back in his chair and stared at the kitchen's yellow ceiling, thinking he should skip the day and perhaps check on Taichi. " Still probably asleep, " he said to himself, a small but noticable smile slipping onto his face, " Acting like he doesn't get enough, though he sleeps in class all the time. "

Yawning, despite being a morning person, he collapsed onto the table, arms stretched out, reaching for something only he knew about. " I think I should skip, " He said to the seemingly empty room, " I can't stand the rain. "

" Yeah, you skip and Dad'll have you hanging by your toenails from the ceiling. "

Yamato smirked, " Throwing bunny shaped marshmellows at me? "

He turned in his chair to smirk at his brother, who looked as if he would fall asleep any minute now, even though he had a knowing smile placed on his pale pink lips. " Yeah, " he said finally, shuffling over to sit next to Yamato. " And ruin your perfect pretty boy hair. "

Yamato frowned, not liking the sound of that. He reached up to finger a lock of his golden hair, as if thinking that marshmellows were already trapped in then. Takeru laughed at his brother's actions and said, " Don't worry, Matt, no unidentified dripping marshmellows. "

" Very funny, " Yamato growled, chugging the rest of his now luke warm coffe, " but if you don't mind I have to get ready for school. "

" You mean check up on your new boyfriend. " Takeru said, rubbing sleep from his eyes.

" I am not! I mean, he's not my boyfriend! " Yamato said, a small but noticable blush creeping onto his face. Takeru smirked and rubbed his cheeks to show Yamato just how much he embarressed him. Yamato shot him ' the look ' before scooting his chair back and walking as calmly out of the room as he could. Takeru sighed and smiled innocently.

" It's good to be evil. "

--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.yamachi.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.

Hands deep in his pockets Yamato kicked an unfortunate stone that was in his way and growled at the dark grey sky. Why does it always have to rain, he thought crossly, scuffing his feet on the pavement. I can't be sunny for more than two days at a time. As soon as I graduate, I'm outta here. Smiling at the thought, since graduation was only a few months away, he continued his long walk to his prison and paused in front of number 607, gancing at the house that seemed to silently beg to him. Stupid house, he thought angrily, staring back at the blue and yellow house, just has to be about a hundered feet from mine. You trying to tell me something o' great someone up there? Well, he thught defiantly, I'm not listening.

But he still didn't move.

Damn legs, he sighed to himself, shaking them a few times, cramping up just when I need to get to school. But he still didn't move and Yamato was beginning to think he was insane or at least incredibly strange, before he turned and walked up the pebbled path. Insane, he decided but let his legs wander him up to the dark yellow painted door. Even the stupid door is mocking me, all smiling and...yellow. For a morning person, I sure can be dilerious. Shaking his head, ridding him of these unwanted thoughts, he raised his hand to knock, not punch, the door, which was mocking him, before he stopped. What am I doing? He thought, I should be getting to school.

But he knocked on the door and waited. " Insane, " he whispered to himself, " you are completely insane, Ishida. Standing in front of a house that belongs to some kid you hardly know, just to see if he's fine. "

He knocked on the door and waited, pushing his thoughts of madness to the corner of his mind, not wanting to admitt that he wanted to see Taichi. Okay, he said to himself, I'm worried. But who wouldn't be? The kid was shaking and pale yesterday like he was about to fall over and die. No, I wouldn't be worried, just a little panicked. Nodding to himself, Yamato stood there on the pourch, beneath the cloudy skies, waiting for someone to open the door and greet him with that stupid goofy smile.

No one ever did.

--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.yamachi.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.

" You look like something the cat ate, digested, and hacked up into a hair ball only to be found by and innocent two year old who...you following me here, Matt? " Takeru asked his older brother, quirking an eyebrow at Yamato's glazed eyes, as if in deep thought. Yamato Ishida, collest kid in school, did not look like a high on crack addict. At least, not to Takeru's knowlege. " You okay Aniki? "

" As peachy as an apple pie, now let me be to my misery. "

" I'd let you be if that made half sense. " It's amazing, Takeru thought innocently, how Aniki is compeled by one little thing. Such a simple minded fool.

" I reject your logic and substitiute my own. " He snarled, stabbing his lunch tray with no mercy written in his cold sapphire eyes. " And while we're at it, let's dance happily in the rain as we ignore our bodies burning in the acidic drink of evil. "

" And you say I'm a disturbed child, " Takeru sighed, shaking his head at his brother's behavior. Honestly, a little rain and he throws a hissy fit. He acts like it damages his hair every time...come to think of it, it probably does. Smirking at the thought, he popped a piece of his cake into his mouth and thought maybe, just maybe, even wiith a little hope, it wasn't just the rain. " So, where'd you go this morning? "

Yamato didn't like that question, mainly because he hated the answer and settled for glaring at his brother, hating that smirk more and more every time it crossed his pale pink lips. And that was often.

And to make matters worse for the sulking blonde, it began to rain.

" Well, think of it this way, now you don't have to wait for the rain. " He could even hear the smile/smirk in his voice.

Oh, he's good.

--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.yamachi.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.

As insane as Yamato was these days, he concluded that he was not just insane, but off his rocker. Skipping school equaled detention, which eqaled pissed off Dad, which was raised to the tenth power of confinement. But, here he was, walking away, yep just walking, from his school calmly, and his knees didn't lock up this time. Smirking at how easy it was to sneek off the school grounds ( somehow, just knowing he was in deep shit later ) he strutted ( even out of school a God must maintain his image ) down the sidewalk, ignoring the patronozing looks the old people sent him. Oh, if he wasn't respectable tword older people, he'd flip them off twice over. Now, Yamato told himself, what are you going to do Yamato? You decide to skip school and head over to your strett, for no reason mind you, and in the pouring rain. And as we all know, Yamato Ishida hated rain.

Sighing, he looked up at his house, wondering if he should go inside or...something else. Shaking his head, the wet drops splashing his eyes which made him rub them in annoyance, he turned away from his house and tword the one that rested two houses down. It stood there, much more inncoently then it did this morning like a beckoning light. Smiling at how corny that sounded and puzzled at how much he was smiling, he slowly trecked his way tword it, compelled by his subconcious. Connected, Yamato thought wispily, I feel connected.

Looking up at the blank windows, Yamato closed his eyes and let the rain fall over him. He stood a while, feeling clensed in the pure rain. When he opened his eyes, he saw smiling figure waving to him from the large window downstairs, smiling and waving.

Then he remebered, rain isn't so bad.

--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.yamachi.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.

Taichi, who happened to love watching the rain, saw Yamato standing there, letting the rain was over him. He had waved to him and Yamato looked up, his cool saphhire eyes staring at him, more like through him though,and had smiled. A small, but victorious smile. A beautiful smile, Taichi thought, smiling himself, that fits his cold personality.

Yamato, smile now gone, sat beside Taichi, sipping the hot chocolate that Taichi had handed to him after he changed. Yamato, never noticing how small and delicate Taichi was, found his cloths quite...fitting. Frowning down upon himself, wincing as he spotted his exposed stomache and lower legs, he wondered if Taichi had an eating disorder or something. Good thing they aren't jeans, he thought, I wouldn't be able to get them over my ass. He leaned over and sipped his beverage as Taichi came back from the kitchen, plate of cookies in hand and a small smile present on his lush lips. He walked gracefully, like a cat Yamato thought, placing the tray down on the antique table in front of Yamato before plopping next to him and grasping his own cup of hot chocolate.

This feels right, Yamato commented to himself, like we've done this our whole lives. He delicately sipped his scolding drink, curling his knees under him from the cold breeze that blew through the large hlaf- unpacked room. Yet another miserable downside about living near the ocean. The cool breezes. But with hot chocolate and someone beside him, he felt warm inside, and as Takeru says, that's the most important thing. He smirked at the thought of what Takeru would do when he found out that Yamato had skipped school. Taichi looked at him, slightly wary of the smirk that had crossed the blonde's face.

" You know, " Yamato said slowly, as a frown replaced his smirk, " I didn't really want to skip school. I just wanted to make sure you were okay becasue I don't want to be blamed for this, you know this right? " He was lying and he knew it and he knew that Taichi knew that he was lying. But the small brunette just smiled, seeming to understand Yamato's silent words. Having someone understand you, Yamato thought gripping his mug tightly, makes it seem as though I really do know how to handle this. It feels kinda...nice.

Sighing he leaned back, aware of Taichi's large chocolate eye's staring at him with worry evident in his eyes and Yamato smiled, something he found himself doing around Taichi a lot, and reached out to ruffle the boy's spikey locks. " Don't look at me like that, Kid. I'm fine. I'm just out of it today because of the rain. "

Taichi smiled slightly and thought, I need to enjoy the time I have with him. Becasue tomorrow, he might be gone. As this thought crossed his mind, the smile slipped and his eye's clouded as the mental clock he built for himself tick the minuets away. But I have to stay strong, he thought, for my parents and myself. Thoughtfully, Taichi raised his cup of cocoa and sipped the warm milk chocolate like drink, wondering how many more cups he could have before the clock stopped.

" You okay there? " Yamato questioned, squinting at the younger boy, making him squirm slightly. Taichi nodded and looked at Yamato, smiling a comforting smile that had Yamato smiling slightly too, before looking away and going back to his cooling drink.

As long as I'm with you, Yamato, I know I'll be fine.

--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.yamachi.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.

Yamato, who happened to be a softie and we all know it, tenderly ran his hand through Taichi's locks of milky brown hair as the dozing teen breathed in and out deeply, signs that he wasn't sleeping that much and Yamato smiled in spite of himself. Taichi, in a fit of light sleep, mummbled silently, his lips moving to words of his dream. Smiling, he shifted slightly, so as not to disturb the brunette resting against his sholder and wondered what to do with him. He couldn't leave him here, in the cold living room, whose fireplace didn't seem to work. And considering Taichi's current health, he needed warmth. Biting his lip and trying not to blush , he put one arm behind Taichi's head and the other under his kness and lifted the lightly sleeping boy, surprised at how light he was. And how cute.

Thick dark lashes fell upon his cheeks, which had a slight hint of blush and his plump pink lips were parted. His wild brown locks framed his face and glimmered in the soft light from the lamp and his necklace hung down onto his chest, shining the meak light, Taichi's tan hand gripping it tightly. No, Yamato shook his head as if to correct himself, a silver whistle. Blinking, Yamato stared at the silver whistle clentched in Taichi's hand and felt a blush creep onto his face unexpectedly. He wears it? Yamato asked himself, surprised and slightly pleased. Why is he wearing it? He smiled in spite of himself and shifted Taichi's slight weight in his arms, before walking with a little difficulty, but not uncomfortable, up the stairs and into Taichi chilly but warmer room.

Placing the brunette down carefully, he fingered the whistle and brought it to his lips and blew into it softly, causing a light haunting tune to flow from the small object. Wonder if he uses it. Yamato thought as he was about to pull his hand away but stopped as Taichi's hand slowly gripped his and together, they held the whistle that kept them connected.

--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.yamachi.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.

**(Y/N) **_Yamato: What's this Ty? Going to go on for a bit more because you made us all wait for so long? ( Ty nods ) Well that's great! So you guys get an extra part that was suppose to be in chapter seven! WOot! ( Ty: Also, sorry if it's hard to follow but that's how I opperate. ) The next part is after Tichi wakes up so if your confused then remember that Taichi woke up, it's nighttime, still raining, and beware of one pissed of Takeru._ **(Y/N )**

--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.yamachi.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.

Rubbing his eyes, Taichi silently made his way downstairs, wary of how tired he still was. I can't believe I fell asleep so suddenly like that, he thought frowning, I wonder what Yamato thought. Smiling slightly, he stummbled down the stairs, very aware of how much warmer the air was then the last time he remembered. Weird, he thought as he reached the soft plush carpet, wiggling his toes at the comfort it gave him, smiling. It's been a while, he thought idaly, since I felt this much comfort. Hugging himself, he made his way into the living room, noticing a blone haired pale skined teen sitting in the window seat, watching as the rain fell, clear streaks visible in the pitch black sky.

Yamato, hearing the slight shuffling off feet, turned his head and saw Taichi, glad in his oversized t-shirt which hung to his knees and baggy jeans which seemed to rub against his hips when he moved. Blinking these thoughts away, he beckoned to Taichi, who complied, and walked slowly tword him, dragging his feet. He lpopped down next to Yamato and leaned against the blone's strong sholder, and Yamato let him, thought he shrugged a little to get Taichi to shift his position. Smiling in satsifaction, Taichi cuddled against Yamato and wrapped his arms around his legs, drawing in the warmth.

" Hey, Taichi? " Yamato asked suddenly asked, the brunette looking at him with tired eyes, " You know how you said that you love the rain? Well, I thought about it and I think your wrong. " He turned and smirked at brunette, who pouted angrily, his eyes flashing in confusion and disbelief. " I just don't feel that rain can be that innocent. " If possible, Taichi's pout deepened and now glared at Yamato. I'll show you, Taichi thought, You're just looking at the world with half opened eyes.

For the second time that day, Yamato felt Taichi's small delicate hand grab his pale strong one.

--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.yamachi.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.

Five minuets later found both boys outside, one with his arms crossed and glaring at the other boy who had his arms spread and face turned up into the sky, smiling as the rain. Yamato was sure if Taichi could sing, he would be. At the top of his lungs. Damn it, he thought angrily, I'm getting wet. He groaned and Taichi turned to smile at him. Wait, was that a smirk? He glared at Taichi who just smiled it off and swirled around in the rain, laughing silently. " You know something, Taichi? " He snapped, " Dancing in the rain isn't a good way to get rid of a cold. "

But Taichi just turned to him a smiled, his arms wide open and a bright smile in place. Sighing, he sat on the doorstep and held his head in his hands, staring at the happy brunette. If he does this everytime it rains, then I'm surprised that he's still a live. But, he looks okay. Just standing there with his arms wide open, the adorable smile on his face. And he's facing me with that adorable smile on his face. Shit.

Taichi waltzed over to Yamato, grabbing his friend's arm and tugging him, but failing to make him stand. Pouting at him, Taichi crossed his arms and Yamato mocked him, pouting and ignoring the rain washing down on him. Taichi frowned and lowered his eyes, a;ready going into his famouse Taichi pout. Yamato rolled his eyes. " You're going to throw up if you keep spinning like that. " Taichi's eyes laughed at him and his body said that he wanted him to join him. " Fine, if it'll make you leave me alone. And if I can sing you a song. Deal? " He smirked as Taichi looked at him in surprise but he immediately smiled and shook his hand, begging him to begin. Sighing, Yamato stood up and stretched as Taichi held his arms out and Yamato grabbed his hands and swung him around, Taichi's bright smile encouraging him to sing. I love your voice Yama, he thought as Yamato spun him around in the rain, and I love it how you smile when you sing.

_" Well I just heard, the news today. Seems my life, is going to change. I close my eyes, begin to pray. Then tears of joy, stream down my face. "_

Taichi smiled and held his arms wdie open, following Yamato's example, and leaned his head back, letting the rain wash over his face. Yamato, his eyes closed, held onto one of Taihci's hands and held the other out, singing the song that made him think of them.

_" With arms wide open, under the sun light. Welcome to this place. I'll show you everything. With arms wide open. With arms wide open. "_

Taichi felt the rain weaken and so did Yamato, causing him to smile, remembering, rain isn't that bad. Not when they're together.

_" Well I don't know, if I'm ready. To be the mad, I have to be. I'll take a breath, I'll take him by myside. We stand in awe, be created life. "_

Taichi smiled at that last part. Besdies that, it reminded him of them and he knew that that was why Yamato was singing it to him. And he was happy that Yamato was hsaring it with him. It made him understand him more. Made him want to be together with him. Forever, under the rain.

_"_ _With arms wide open, under the sun light. Welcome to this place. I'll show you everything. With arms wide open. Now everything has changed. I'll show you love, I'll show you everything. With arms wide open. With arms wide open. I'll show you everything...With arms wide open. "_

Yamato held Taichi to his chest, amazed as their bodies fit together perfectly. And for the first time in a long while, he felt that he was complete. Just dancing with Taichi and singing, made him feel like no one else has before. It feels right, he thought, like this is how it should be.

" If I had just one wish, only one desire. I hope he's not like me, I hope he understands.That he can take this life, and hold it by the hand. And he can gree the world, with arms wide open. "

Taichi lay his head down against Yamato chest, feeling the blonde's strong arms wrap themselves around his lithe waist. He smiled and closed his eyes softly, enjoying this moment together.

_" With arms wide open, under the sun light. Welcome to this place, I'll show you everything. With arms wide open. With arms wide open. Now everything has changed. I'll show you love, I'll show you everything.__With arms wdie open. With arms wide oen. I'll show you everything... "_

Yamato held Taichi tightly, aware that he was shivering slightly. Bending down, he whispered to him and Taichi smiled slightly back at him, his small smile speaking in great volumes.

_" With arms wide open...with arms...wide...open. "_

That night, under the slow and steady rainfall, Yamato stole the kiss of Taichi Yagami, and both watched as the rain washed away their sin. Both knowing perfectly well, that this was meant to be.

And Taichi, Yamato noted, tasted like the rain.

--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.yamachi.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.

Ty: Well there's chapter six and to answer a few questions before I get them: No, this isn't the end. I wanted total fluff and yes you random e-mailers, this is ooc. I wanted Yamato to fully kiss Taichi early on so that the next chapter would make sense. Sorry if it seemed a little fast.

Yamato: I found it highly enjoyable. I think I might like rain now.

Ty: Yeah...anyway. If this chapter sucked then tell and I will try my best to fix later chapters. Please stay with me and now for an important announcement. Taichi?

Taichi: ( holds up poster board ) Sequel to Song of a Rebel is making it's way to a computer screen near you soon. Rated M for sex, drugs, abuse, and alchohol.

Ty: Thank you Taichi. Yep, the sequel's first chapter is done and I'll update whenever...maybe soon. And it's more serious then Song of a Rebel. And as a thank you to whoever read both this story and that one, the title is called, Melody of a Musician. Thank you and please wait for the next chapter. My updates should come every saturday from now on. And if Yamato pissed any of you off, just threaten to steal Taichi away. And sorry for spelling, I was in a major hurry to get this up.

Yamato: Reviewers get a plushie of Me and Taichi sipping hot chocolate and warpped in a blanket snuggling. ( Taichi holds up plushie ) And since Ty has been taking so long she offers you the limited edition pluishie of...( Taichi holds up plushie of him and Yamato kissing under an unbrella)There are only three so those who ask get them!

Ty: Please review and if you didn't get a plushie then...( holds up Taichi's shirt ) And bets?

Yamato: ( Raises hand )

Taichi:...


	8. i want

Ty: I'm _loving where my story's going for some reason. It's just really fluffy and...kawaii...( sigh) I suppose I should thank those who reviewed since Yamato decided to get sick...grrr._

_**JyouraKoumi**__-- How are you always the first? You amaze me. Thanks for your words and revew though...supernatural powers..._

_**TheSmallestGhost**__-- Yep, their first kiss. I'm not sure if I will make it a Takari. I never really thought about it...m' not really into Takari...Takeru is...16. One year younger then Yamato._

_**Siverryane13**__-- I love you silver. YHeah for mushyness! Fluffy needs to be a selection...grrr. Can't wait for chapters off your story! ( looks expectantly at computer )_

_**Mfreak89**__-- I'm glad you liked it and I'm glad you liked rebel, so please do read the sequel when it comes out._

_**Shading Source**__-- I'm sorry...don't throw cheesy puff balls at me...please? Takeru has to be evil...right? It's a good combination so...it works, ne? And go forth and read my other stories...some are kinda sucky thought...grrr._

_**Even Gods Dream**__-- Hehehe...both are yummy. Just wait though...it gets yummier._

_**Dark Metal Angel of Destruction**__-- Once again everyone thinks it's adorable and cuddly...everyone likes that stuff. I shall update now!...( doesn't _

_move ) heheheh._

_**Animestar73**__-- ( gives you plushies ) Please do make them do not so innocent things. It would make me feel better._

_**Shadowtailmon**__--- As long as they kiss, right? ( smirks )_

_**Virgo Nyah**__-- I'm never on that much anymore... Yamato should sing to you...don't worry. Every story gets at least one review so...I just have to finish it._

_**Wytman**__-- ( blinks )...( goes into a corner and cries ) I'm pathetic...your right. I suck...I shouldn't be writing._

_**TrialandError**__-- That's a lot of fluff...but good awsome fluff._

_**Milly**__-- Most of my stories have to fluffy...it's just like that._

_**RomanceRighter**__-- Everyone loves fluffy...it's such a good thing. ( sighs happily )_

_**Regretfully-yours-cassy-chan**__-- I get the girly giggles too when I read an adoeable story...is my story really good?_

_**Krad**__-- Fluffyness is the greatest isn't it? Ot's so nice and sweet...moving on. And it is about time, ne? ( Yamato:sniff) I love D.N. Angel too it is very slashable...the only strait pair is really Daiku...but I'm a yaoi girl soooo...hehehe._

_**Masami-chan**__-- I like to prtray Taichi as the little kid type...it makes more molestable to Yamato. Ijust hope that's okay to my readers...the whistle will show up again...it is important after all._

_**Depressed-speller**__-- Cuteness should be a sin, right?_

_**Anna**__-- I look foreward to your messages. They, like everyone elses, brightens my day. But yours are special. Because your going through the same thing. I'm definately putting the brail in. The trip though...I'll try to work it into the story. If not that...then it'll be to the beach or a carnizal or something. And Yamato would be doing the thanks but he got sick because he hates rain. Bad Yamato. ( Yamato:glare)_

_**Yuffiegal**__-- I'm glad you like it. And once again cuteness prevails!_

_**Moppy**__-- Awww, you were sick? Poor Moppy. But I can't give you those plushie yet. I can only give you the ones from chapter six...so sorry. But don't worry, you'll get them eventually. I wouldn't call Arms Wide Open a lullaby but...I guess it can be, ne? Perfect song for Taichi and Yamato._

_**Lunarsea Tragedy**__-- Thanks and i hope this chapter didn't disappoint_

_Cha0Cha--- Thanks, everyone wants to know Taichi's past...it will appear, don't worry_

_Ty: Now that we can move on with the story. Oh, and a fair warning here: I don't want to hear shit about my spelling. You know what I mean so fuck you evil people! I don't mean my reviewers. They point it out and say that it isn't a problem but...you others...I'll find you...( Taichi: Walks by with soup, shakes head, then leaves to find Yama. )_

--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.yamachi.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.

Chapter Seven:... I want...

--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.yamachi.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.

Yamato, after some serious marshmellow throwing from Takeru, stummbled to his room, still soaking wet from the continous, steady rainfall, collapsed onto his bed. He placed an arm over his closed eyes and brought the other to rest his fingertips lightly upon his lips. Slowly, a small smile creeped its way onto his mouth and he sighed, propping himself onto his elbows, thinking about the kiss he he and Taichi had shared. Yes, shared. Taichi had kissed back, much to Yamato's shock, but it was not unwelcome. What's he feeling right now, Yamato though as he rolled over onto his side, What's he thinking?

" Damn, " He mummbled, shoving his pillow into his face, " What the hell have I gotten myself into? He's prpbably not ready for a relationship. Why do I always have to fuck things up? "

Moaning in self pity, he popped himself up with his elbows and looked out his large window which showed him the grey, dreary clouds which spat out rain droplets. Despite his feelings for the rain, he smiles. Not because he likes them, oh hell no, but because they remind him of Taichi, innocent, pure, and always there no matter where you go. Just like my Tai-chan, Yamato thought happily, because I know he'll always be there.

Blinking at how corney that sounded, he shook his still dripping hair and pushed himself to his feet, Stummbling tword his balcony, he flung the doors open and let the salty air breeze into the room. Stepping out onto the wet pavement he closd the door sowftly behind him and let the rain wash over him. Glad to be out of his stuffy room, though not the least bit happy that it was raining. he griped the balcony's railing and breathed in the salt air deeply. This is how it should be, he thought, a calm storm that blows over once it decides to move one.

Below him, the unforgiving sea crashes loudly against the drongs, echoing the sounds of punishment.

--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.yamachi.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.

Taichi kicked his feet up, sending a spray of water up into the air only for gravity to pull it back down with a soft 'splash'. He smiled brightly and enjoyed the feeling of the course sand beneath his feet. These are the days that I enjoy the most, he though digging his toes into the sand, shivering as they pentrated the cool substance, When it's as silent as it can get and there are few, if any, people around. Smiling at the tohught, he threw his arms into the air, stretching, and the collapsed on the dry part of the beach, watching the sun struggle to lift itself. Struggling to make itself known, he thought sadly, just like me.

After that thought, he shook his head, trying to banish all depressing thoughts from his mind and hopped to his feet with a hardly unnoticable 'splish' and resumed his frolicing in the small waves as they lapped against his ankles. Laughing silently, he kicked his leg up forcibly, sending a spray of white foam and cold unwavering water high, then, it crashed down with a loud splash making Taichi smile at the wonders of nature. The ocean is so big, he tohught as he reached out to grasp the sea's horizon, compared to us. It's so beautiful but at the same time forbidding. But still majestic, he thought happily, once again kicking his legs, I could do this all day...if I didn't have to go tto school.

" If you are quite through, Taichi love, some of us normal right in the head people do enjoy their beauty sleep until seven instead of five thirty. "

Started, Taichi spun aorund in turn losing his balance, sending him sprawling into the unforving waves. Spluttering, he shook his drentched head and glared up into the smirking face of Yamat Ishida. Spitting out the water that had accumulated in his mouth, trying to ignore the laughing that Yamato sounded out. Yeah, that's right, he thought angrily, laugh and just stand there all warm and comfortable on your balcony, that's right.

" Are you finished yet? " He was answered with one of Taichi's glares and couldn't help but laugh. A soaking wet brunette whith his wet jeans and baby blue shirt cliongy to his body while trying to look imposing was rather adorable. Smirking, Yamato leaned on his elbows and gazed at the squirming brunette. " What are you doing out so early anyway, Taichi? It is rather early. "

Taichi pouted and pointed off toword the sunset, smiling slightly as he saw the purple and red clouds mix together. Yamato too looked after the sunset, he too smiling as he noticed the mixing colours of the sky. " Yeah, " he whispered, " It is beautiful. Hey, Taichi? " Taichi looked up at him quizzically, impatient to get back to watching the sunrise. " You want to come up? "

--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.yamachi.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.

" You know, Taichi, you're the first one to ever be allowed in my room. Takeru isn't even allowed in here. " Yamato shoved a pillow off his black comforted bed and sat at the edge, bekoning Taichi to join him. Hesitantly, he did and sat beside Yamato, looking around the room in awe. The room itself was painted a dark blue with black border which, Taichi agreed, showed off Yamato's personality. Shelves displayed some dragon figures, plaques, and held music books which Taichi figured were filled with music sheets and such. Overall, it was a plain room, somewhat empty, and perfect for Yamato,

" It's not much, " Yamato shrugged, " But I get by. Less stuff means a smaller mess to clean up. "

Taichi smiled and nodded, perfectly content in Yamato's room and glanced out the balcony doors, wanting to catch the last glimps of the sunrise. Yamato, noticing his desires, smiled slightly and opened the door, beckoning to Taichi to come. Feeling ablush creep onto his face, Taichi obeyed and walked slowly over to the wiindow like door and stared inawe as tyhe first rays of sun ap;peared on the horizon. He gasped silently, even though by now he was use to this, and clutched his silver whistle. Though the sunrise stilled suprised him, since he wasn't use to it on the sea line, he was even more suprised when Yamato's pale, strong hand wrapped around his; the one that clutched his whistle. His blush deepened and he looked up into Yamato's shimmering blue eyes. Yamato smiled and leaned down, placing a gentle, ghostly kiss on his cheek.

" Beautiful, isn't it Chi? "

Taichi shivered as Yamato's breath licked against his throat. Hesitantly he wrapped his lithe arms around Yamato's waist, and placed his head on Yamato's strong chest. He felt his arms wrap around him and Taichi smiled contentedly as he and Yamato watched the sun struggle into the sky, the sea shimmering in it's bright, innocent light.

--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.yamachi.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.

Taichi was, to put it lightly,was utterly amazed at Yamato's uselessness in the kitchen. The blonde wa reading the back of a pancake box on how to make the batter for the fifth time and Taichi wasn't sure the blonde knew how to make anything other then soup. But still, it amused him to no end to see him stirring the bowl of batter with one hand, while not looking at what he was stirring and instead reading the cookbook. If he had taken the time to look at his creation he would find eggshells and other un wanted objects. " Now, " the blode muttered, " Pour in halfa cup of chocolate ships and one fourth cup of creamy peanut butter...what? "

The wooden spoon paused and Yamato scanned over the books somewhat wrinkled pages, before saying, " Do I even own a measuring cup? "

Yamato rummaged through his cupboard, pulling out a few ingredients he didn't need and the peanut butter. " Now, chocolate chips. Can you use a hershey bar instead? " He pulled out three hershey bars from the fridge and looked in the drawers, shaking his head. ' Well, we're going to have to. I do not own a bag of chocolate chips. That okay with you, Chi? " He looked over his sholder and glanced at Taichi, who just smiled politely and nodded. The politeness in Taichi's smile didn't go un-noticed to Yamato and he frowned while looking at the candy bars he held in his arms. " Okay, so I can't cook that well. I still want to make you pancakes. "

Taichi smiled slightly at the pout that was on Yamato's face and shook his head. Anything you make for me, he thought blushing slightly, will be just fine. Externally though, he shook his head and held in his head in his hands, watching Yamato shuffle around the kitchen, plucking a few items off the counter and dumping them in the mixing bowl. Rolling his eyes Taichi shook his head and pushed a lock of his brown hair away from his face. Watching Yamato was fun though, the blonde struggling to mix the batter. Little splatters of the creamy batter were here and there on his face from his furrious attempt to mix it perfectly.

" I don't understand how you make this look so easy, Chi, " Yamato mummbled pouring the batter onto the small grill in front of him, trying to make the small cakes the same size. " If these turn out wrong, blame the batter. "

Again Taichi smiled and got off the chair to see just what Yamato had constructive and peaked over his broad sholder. Staring back at him were a slightly bornish type pancake with little black dops here and there. Curiously he reached out to the left over batter but Yamato swatted his hand away, covering his slightly tan hand with pancake batter. " Stay away, " Yamato chided him, " I'm quite proud of that batter. "

Taichi rolled his eyes and dipped his finger in the batter on his hand and flisked it at Yamato, causing it to go into his blonde locks. That, my dear Yamato, is for depriving me of food.

Yamato blinked, silently watching the batter drip from his hain and onto the once clean counter. " Oh, " he whispered, " It's on "

He reached in the bowl and grabbed a glob of his masterpiece and flung it at the small brunette. Taichi stiffined just as the batter found its way into his spikey hair. Yamato smirked and watched as Taichi reached up and felt his dampened locks, surprise written all over his face. Taichi, then slummped his sholders and hung his head. Yamato, already feeling guilty though he didn't start it, rally, he reached over and gripped his small, delicate sholder. " You okay, Chi? "

Taichi looked up, smirk in full force and shoved a handful of batter into his face.

Spluttering, he wiped the goo from his eyes and started at Taichi who held his sides in silent laughter. Then, he too started the laugh, momentarily forgetting that they had quite the mess to clean up.

Needless to say, they never had pancakes made by Yamato again, for Taichi didn't really enjot eating burnt pancakes.

--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.yamachi.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.

" I hope you're happy, " Yamato chided Taichi, who just rolled his eyes, " Now we're late for school. " He reached up and twirled a blonde lock, still wet from his shower. " And, I would like to thank you for helping me clean my kitchen. Your help was much appreciated. " The sarcasm in his voice didn't go un noticed and Taichi rolled his eyes, pulling on his shoes and shaking his head.

" Yeah, I know. " Yamato grummbled as he threw his jacket on, opening the front door. " You ready? "

Taichi smiled and nodded, following Yamato out into the sunshine, shutting the door behind him. Once out side, Yamato sheilded his eyes and looked around him smiling. " About time we got some sunshine right, Taichi? " He looked behind him to see Taichi smiling slightly at him. " Oh, that's right. You like everything." He teased and poked his nose. Taichi blushed slightly but nodded, rubbing his nose. I do, he thought, as long as your right beside me.

Yamato stretched and smiled, the sun high lighting his pale skin, " Well, ready go? " He held out his hand and Taichi gripped softly and smiled up at him, his blush still visable. Yamato, notcing this, just smiled and squeezed his hand comfortingly. " Well, let's go. We're already late enough as it is. " Taichi nodded and allowed Yamato to pull him along. I don't care if we're late, as long as I can be with you, we can be as late as we want, Taichi thought, giving Yamato's hand a slight squeeze. Yamato looked back and smiled at him.

Then, he tugged Taichi along, their hands intertwined together, relaxing in each others grip.

--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.yamachi.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.

Taichi lazily opened his eyes and blinked as sunlight that shone through the trees branched blinded him for a few minutes. He looked up into Yamato's calmly sleeping face and smiled, gently stroking Yamato's pale, creamy cheek. Yamato groaned slightly and turned his face away causing Taichi to smile more brightly and snuggle into his side, wrapping his lithe arms arounf his waist and burying his face into his chest. Sighing contentedly, he re-closed his eyes and breathed in Yamato's fresh scent. I'm glad we can spend time like this, he though, clutching the fabric of Yamato's shirt, just us, together.

The half asleep Yamato wrapped his strong arms around Taichi's small sholders and hugged him to his side. " You okay there, Chi? "

Taichi nodded, and snuggled deeper into Yamato's side, wondering if they really shold have skipped school just because they were...an hour?...late. Deciding it didn't really matter, he yawned and smiled as Yamato ran his lonf fingers through his hair, messaging his scapl slightly, occasionly twirling a lock softly. " You know Chi, " Yamato whispered, " You have such soft hair. " Taichi blushed and hid his face in Yamato's chest. How can he just blurt that kinda stuff out, He thought, Like we're a couple insted of friends. Though I wish we were a couple...

" Hey, Chi? "

Taichi looked up , eyes half lidded, into Yamato's deep sapphire eyes that smiled at him and his lsight blush deepened and he looked at Yamato quizzically. Yamato in turn laughed softly at Taichi's puzzled expression and bent down and kissed his forhead, " Come on, " He grabbed Taichi's arm and stood him up along with himself, much to Taichi's displeasure. He pouted and tried to sit back down but Yamato grabbed him around the waist and pulled his back up, lifting him off his feet. Taici felt his whole face heat up and struggled meekly to get out of Yamato's strong hold but he and Yamato both knew he didn't want to. Jerk, always know what I want and he's hardly known me a week.

Yamato smiled at Taichi's expression and said, " Do you like swimming, Chi? "

Taichi wondered if this was in fact a trick question and hesitantly nodded, wondering where this was in fact going. Yamato smiled ( smirked ) and picked Taichi up bridal style, causing Taichi to blush furiously. He hid his face in Yamato's chest once again but this time from embaressment and wondered where Yamato was taking him. Swimming, he thought, We can't go to the pool though, we're suppose to be in school. What's he planning?

Yamato just smiled down at him and nuzzled his face and said, " Don't worry, you'll like it. It's a special place that I go to when I want to think and write my music. I'm sure you'll like it. "

Taichi nodded,I'm sure I'll like it too.

--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.yamachi.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.

Yamato skipped a rock across the calm water of the slow flowing river and counted the beats of the rock, " One, two, three, four..." At four, the smooth, oval rock sunk into the water and disappeared from sight. " Damn, " Yamato said, sheilding his eyes, watching the ripples spread across the crystal clear water. " I can never get more then four, what about you Taichi? " He looked over his sholder and raised and eyebrow at the brunette who was currently slipping off his shoes and tucking his socks into them. Then. he rolled his jeans up to his kness and stepped into the cool river. Yamato couldn't help but find himself smiling at how adorable Taichi looked, his arms stretched out reaching toword the sky and a bright smile on his face.

" See? " He said, " Didn't I tell you you'd like it? "

Taichi nodded slightly and bent over to pick up a smooth pebble from the shallow water and turned it around in his hands, feelinf the silky texture under his tan, slender fingers. Yamato smiled and asked, " Can you even skip a rock, Tai-chan? " The teasing tone made Taichi pout deeply and he turned to Yamato, hands on his small hips and looked at him, his deep brown eyes locking with his sapphire ones. " Prove it, " He whispered, eyes flashing the challenge. Taichi smirked and skipped the stone acroos the smooth water, flicking itself across the water. Yamato counted the ripple sin his minds eye, one, teo, three,four...five,six,seven. Once he reached seven his smirk left his face and he turned to look at Taichi, who was now facing him, his small smirk in place. " Yeah, rub it in. " He sighed and crossed his arms over his chest.

Taichi's smirk dissolved into a small smile and he splashed his way over to the blonde, wrapping his arms around Yamato's waist and placing his head on his chest. Yamato sighed and Taichi felt his arms wrap around his sholder as he placed his chin on the top of Taichi's head. " Why do you do this to me, Chi? " He whispered, nuzzling the top of Taici's head, " You're the first on to ever do this to me. "

Taichi smiled softly and looked up at Yamato, Your the first to make my heart jump, Yama, He thought, And I hope that you will be the only one. He hugged Yamato's waist tightly and breathed in deeply, feeling calmness wash over him. I want to stay like this forever, he thought, just me and Yama.

Yamato on his part, felt the sudden urge to really love Taichi, even if it was wrong. Fuck wrongness, he thought lifting Taicih's face to meet his, I just want to be with him, no matter what happens, I want, no, need, to be with him. Then, Yamato lowered his face and kissed Taichi deeply, sealing the bond the two shared despite only knowing each other for so long. Taichi, somewhat startled by the sudden kiss, hesitantly kissed back and moved his arms from Yamato's waist to his neck as Yamato pulled his closer. He ran his pale fingers through Taichi's spikey, yet soft hair, and depped the kiss, running his tounge along Taichi's lips. Taichi, being the shy uke that he is, was so startled by Yamato's actions that he took a step foreword, sucessfully locking their legs together and sending their awkwardly positioned bodies sprawling into the water. Taichi, who landed on the top blushed but Yamato smiled and brought him closer, letting the water rush over them as they engaged in more important things.

This is how it should be, Yamato thought, enjoying Taichi's sweet taste as he licked the water from his lips, just us and no one else. He held Taichi protectively and let the flowing river wash over them, just glad that they were there.

--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.yamachi.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.

Ty:This chapter sucked major ass. Mostly because i rushed it when i found out i didn't work on it.

Yamato: Well, that's your fault. Work harder next time

Taichi: nod

Ty: Whatever. Sorry for the VERY long wait and spelling errors twitch And please reveiw. Yamato show them what they get if they review.

Yamato: sighholds up plushies of groom Yamato and brode Taichi Who designs these anyway?

Taichi:smiles


	9. to be

_**Yamato**__: Well, we're reaching our lasts chapters here, about two more plus an extra bonus story that Ty wrote just before silent wish. Kinda like those extra stories in manga books that Ty collects. Come to think of it, Ty, how many do you have now?_

_**Ty**__: 354, collecting 2 years, we've been through this Yamato. Now can you please get on with the authoress note before I fire you?_

_**Yamato**__: Yeah, then who will support Chi, huh? ( Ty: glare ) Yeah, yeah. First off, spelling mistakes are to be ignored. No, really. Second, who ever reviewed can pick up their Yamachi plushes after this chapter and yes, there's one after this one too. Third, Ty doesn't own Digimon and if there was there'd be...I'm not saying that. ( Ty: Yes you are ) Fine, there'd be kinky sex at the end of season one and digimon would be a teenage anime type thing with digimon as toys or something...yeah.( Ty: I love those creatures and all but they take the kids attention away from each other ) And last and least, Ty is making a new story._

_**Ty**__: Yes I am, along with the one with Nyah, bless her soul_

_Yamato: And now, before we start, those lovely little review replies which I get to do because Ty's lazy._

_**Ty**__: Studying_

_**Yamato**__:...right_

_**Masami-chan**__--- Yes, i'm very kind to my Tai-chan snuggles Chi And yes we will get into some very...interesting situations_

_**Black-Dranzer-1119**__-- I resent that, I'm not corny! But then again, Taichi is acting very cute isn't he smirk (Chi: o//////o)_

_**Moppy**__-- Ty says that we are cute but lately she's turned her attention to RikuxSora...care to explain Ty? (...) And Moppy, are you trying to get her and Chi on a sugar high? Honestly..._

_**Shading Source**__-- 10? What would you do with so many? And please, trying to convince Ty she's good with take you...( Ty: 4.5 million years to be exact ) Exactly. Oh, and congrats on finishing another chapter of Sights, Ty was overjoyed. But really, ME in a hospital, as if. ( Ty: You're way to self imaging )_

_**Anna**__-- We enjoy your little notes Anna and we are all glad that you enjoy our story. Ty thanks you greatly for telling your friends about this story and agrees with you about the main character, that's why she made Taichi mute. Taichi has a scar? ( Ty: Yep ) Don't worry about Ty pushing herself, she never does ( Ty; Shut up you )_

_Cha-Cha-- Ty is in a fluffy mode lately so expect more cuteness_

_**TrialandError123456**__-- Take as many as you want but lay of the sugar. Warm and fuzzy? She normally makes me feel tortured and violated_

_**Batty Angel**__-- Chi as a chibi plushie...kawaii..._

_**KoumiLoccness**__--(TY: Glad to see your still around and new name XD )_

_**The Smallest Ghosts**__-- Ah, the angsty one, yes I do believe Ty has some angst in this chapter or the next one ( Ty: I like the fluff...)_

_**SilverRyane666**__-- Ty's been waiting for your story you know...and we motivated someone Ty, you know what that means ( Ty: 20 points )_

_**Romancerighter**__-- Beautiful, fluffy, as long as you like it and favs and alert, how many points Ty? ( Ty: 34 ) Goal._

_**Virgo-Nyah**__-- Ah, you again. Did you know Ty's done with four chapters? ( Ty: But FF won't let me upload them...so I'll edit them some...grr. ) Yeah, and another point to fluffy, wow, they really should have this as a section. ( Ty: nod Most definitely )_

_**Rosenotrosie**__-- Thanks and here's your plushie...fangirls. Well, Taichi is pretty OOC, as am I...( Ty: rushes to corner to sulk )Umm...but yeah. Taichi's uke so he has to be girly in my opinion...but my opinion doesn't matter anyway..._

_**ShadowTailmon**__-- How do you do it?! Never thought of that...um... lick his head? ( Ty: As opposed to his lips? ) Hmmmm..._

_**DarkMetalAngelofDesrtuction**__-- Yummy moments are the best...sigh But so are fluffy moments...never knew this story was so popular...( Ty: I nearly had a heart attack too, Yamato, it's okay. )_

_**EvenGodsDream**__-- Yes, ranters can go to hell. ( Ty: Shut up, they reviewed slap ) Yeah, so? Okay, the river scene she got inspiration from Loveless and the sunset? Well, sunsets are romantic, right? And since we hardly do this on your stories, ( Ty: I Love you to death and adore Yamato's dirty little secret! Update! ) Well, you heard her. Go. And uh, drink merrily._

_**Regretfully-Yours-Cassy-Chan**__-- Yes, we get a lot of nice comments here on Silent Wish, just because you people are so kind. And thanks for letting us know how much you like the story._

_**Demolition Lovers**__-- Glad to see you new comers. We're glad you've fallen in love with this story._

_"..."- Talking_

_...thoughts...(Taichi's notes also)_

_Also, just because they're on an island, doesn't mean they can't go on a snow resort trip ( Trust me, I know ) So I don't want to hear about it. And Daisuke and Ken will be introduced in this chapter so enjoy...? It'll be brief and stupid but, they're there._

--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.yamachi.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.

Chapter Eight:...to be...

--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.yamachi.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.

" Now remember, " Mr. Kochhida, the gym teacher, explained, " This school trip is not just fun and games. You must have a five page report done by the time we get back on school grounds seven days later. Boys should not interact with the girls in the hotel but out of the premisise and only in the lobby..."

Yamato rolled his eyes and picked his fingernail, wondering when his so called gym teacher would shut up. _It's not like anyone's listening anyway_, he thought, yawning loudly, _We all know the rules, Well, everyone except Taichi_. The blonde threw a glance at the brunette who was listening, actually listening, to their teacher, a nervous look on his face, biting his lower lip in concentration. All in all, it was an amusing sight and small smile flitted across his normally emotionless face.

" Bring proper cloths that are preferable to the weather- cold, snowy, and freeze your ass off weather. Understood? "

" Hai. " The bored voices of the class coursed together, who weren't really paying attention to begin with.

Seeing that this was his cue, Yamato yawned and stretched, glad that the 'meeting' was finally over. Slouching, he held his head in his hands and blinked away the sleep that had formed at the edge of his eyes. He was not a morning person. Only after a cup of goof fucking morning did he even remotely begin to work properly. Then there was a certain someone...

Yamato through a dirty look at Taichi, who was smiling happily and doodling on the handout they had received upon entering school grounds. At Five am. On a Saturday. In the rain. just thinking about it made Yamato want to run out of here screaming like a little girl. _How emberresing_, he thought, moving his hands to message his temples, _To even think that...This morning has driven me to insanity_.

Grumbling, he stifled a delayed yawn and glanced again at the small brunette beside him. Smiling- hello world- doesn't need coffee in the morning- Taichi Yagami. The younger teen was finishing off his doodle ( Drawing, he'd argue back ) with a flourish of his well trained hand and smiled at the final draft. Leaning over, Yamato was astounded to see...himself.

" Wow, Taichi, " He whispered, " This is really good. Can I see it a bit? " Startled but pleased no the less, Taichi handed him the sketch, blushing slightly as Yamato's hand gently brushed against his. Yamato gripped the paper lightly and scanned the paper. Looking out at him was a solemn face, his face, detailed eyes that spoke of wanting, shaded skin that looked real and, to his surprise, the birthmark below his right ear. " Wow, Taichi, this is... "

" Hey, love birds, " A voice interrupted Yamato, " Better get up here and see which room you're in before they take the list down. "

Both Yamato and Taichi turned around in their seats to see Sora and Hikari, hands on their slim hips and all knowing smirks placed on their faces. Hikari giggled at their stricken looks and nudged Sora in the side. " Hey, Sora. I bet these two can't wait to get to the mountain, all that snow will give them a reason to cuddle up nice and tight. "

" Like they ever needed a reason to. " Sora laughed.

Taichi felt his face flush with warmth and he bowed his head trying to escape the mental girls standing in front of him. Yamato noticed the boys embarresment and decided to come to his rescue, " Leave him alone, guys. It's nothing like that. "

Sora rolled her eyes. " Really? Just about a week ago you were the coldest but most popular person at this school. You had an aura that said, 'Fuck off or die a horrible acid filled death. ' Now you have a best friend? Kind a suspicious don't you think, Kari? " The brunette nodded but smiled slightly to show Yamato she would take care of it.

" Yep, " She said cheerfully to Sora, " Suspicious, but let's give these two 'non-lovebirds' some time alone to check the chart. "

" Agreed, " Sora said cheerily, waving good bye to the two boys before both her and Hikari walked merrily on their way to gossip about the latest news: The Mountain Resort trip. A few awkward seconds slipped by before Yamato cleared his throat and said, " So how about it, Taichi, want to look at that list? " Yamato held out his hand to help Taichi out of his seat.

Taichi's blush remained as he gripped Yamato's hand with his own and Yamato smiled, pulling the boy out of his seat and leading him toward the bulliton board that held the list of rooms and students that would soon occupy them. " Let's see, " He mumbled, drifting his finger over the bold, black letter that glimmered beneath his pale fingers. " Ah, here we are. Hey, Taichi, guess what? " He went on when Taichi tilted his head slightly, questioning the blonde. " We're in the same room. What do you think of that? "

He turned toward Taichi and smiled brightly which Taichi returned just as, if not more, happily.

" Okay, class, let's get going, the buses aren't going to wait much longer. Grab a partner and head to the buses. It doesn't matter what bus you take, but please try to stay together so we don't end up running around for you kids like our asses are on fire, got it? " There were more then a few laughs at their teachers choice of words and he smiled at them approvingly. " All right then, let's move out then. "

" Cheers! " The class yelled, pumping their fists in the air, wanting to get the trip over with for the sake of their paper.

" Well, " Yamato smiled, holding out his hand once again, " Ready to face Terror Mountain? "

Taichi smiled at Yamato's choice of name before reaching out and grasping his hand tightly, the warmth encasing him yet again. Both teenagers then ran a head of their classmates, for both really wanted the back seat of the traveling bus. _This is perfect_, Taichi thought, running alongside Yamato, _Just the two of us, even when we're surrounded by others_.

--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.yamachi.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.

Yamato opened his eyes and gently pried his earphones from his ears, weary of the sleeping brunette who slept against his shoulder, breathing deeply and shifting his weight ever so slightly. Yamato smiled slightly and once he was sure that Taichi wouldn't wake, he placed the earphones back into his ear and leaned back in his seat, sighing as the bus rolled quietly along. They'd be on the road for a few days, traveling to the resort would take a while after all. Running a hand through his hair, he yawned and looked out the large window, watching the scenery go by in flashes of unknown colours. Dawn was arriving and with it...a pain filled day of doing absolutely nothing.

Groaning, he leaned back and looked around the tour bus, wondering what people did for fun on trips like this. Most of the girls were chatting softly or asleep, blankets wrapped tightly around them, snoring gently. The guy's were either playing video games or listening the music such as he himself was doing._ How boring_, he thought, _Going to a mountain resort and nothing to do. How sad_. He stretched back in hid seat, and glanced over at the dozing brunette, sketch pad sitting in his lap, his fingers gently holding it in place. _Hmmm_, Yamato thought, reaching over to gently grasp the blue and silver swirled covered book, running his fingers over the laminated plastic. _I wonder what's in here_, He thought ideally.

" Sorry, Taichi, " He whispered into his friends ear, grabbing the sketch pad from his lap, the book easily slipping from Taichi's almost non existent grasp. Once he held the desired object in his hands he flipped the cover over gently and stared at some of the sketches that Taichi had made, some with charcoal, some with pencils and ink pens, and some coloured. Many seemed to be of his old house, a small wooden cottage type house, lying in the woods with his mother swinging on the porch swing or of his father working at his desk. They were so detailed that Yamato felt as if he was intruding on the family's business, be it real or not. Flipping through some back pages he saw some school mates of his including Sora and Hikari, his new home, and even some of himself, many unfinished.

His sight seeing was stopped short though as a tan slender hand reached out and gently took the sketch book from his loose hands and Yamato looked over guiltily at the once dozing brunette. Taichi held the book lightly, as if afraid it might crumble to ashes and looked at Yamato, silently questioning the blonde. " I'm really sorry, Taichi, but I was bored and you were just sitting there and...and that book shouldn't have been there in the first place! "

Taichi cocked his head to one side as Yamato tried to defend himself, failing miserably. But at the same time, he couldn't help but smile as Yamato, the Yamato Ishida, turned red and flustered, trying to worm his way out of this one. _His charm won't help him_, Taichi thought amusedly, _Because he doesn't need to use it. Not with all that flailing about_.

" What you smiling at? " Yamato asked gruffly, slightly annoyed that Taichi was laughing at his apology. But the younger male just continued to smile and shake his head, opening his sketch book and flipping through some far off memories. As he did this, Yamato couldn't help but notice how...cute Taichi looked. Just sitting there smile in place, his large brown eyes twinkling, his hair disheveled, more then usual at least, and all this was directed at Yamato. Instantly, he felt a small blush creep onto his face and he turned a way from the intense look. " Anyway, I really am sorry, " He finished, making him wince at how stupid he sounded, even to his own ears.

Taichi just smiled, riffling through the slightly worn wages of his most precious item. As he looked over each one, though with sleepy eyes, he couldn't help but feel the warmth that developed in his chest as he saw his old home and friends, also aware of the lonely feeling that crept into his chest. Sighing, he shut the book and leaned back into the cushioned chair, unaware of Yamato's questioning look.

" So, Taichi, tell me about your old home. " He paused, considering his own words, " Well write them down for me, please? "

Taichi looked up and smiled, happy that Yamato wanted to know more about him. He flipped his sketchpad over to the back page, which was blank, pulled a pencil from his pocket, and scribbled hastily, yet neatly, onto the creamy page. Yamato leaned over and read the words as Taichi wrote them in his tidy scroll.

_It was an amazing place. It was small but incredibly cozy, besides, it was the perfect place for three people I believe. There were two bedrooms, mine and my parents, a kitchen, a living room that we joined together as a dining room, a kitchen, and a bathroom. We had a porch too, with a swing. We always use to sit on it everynight in summer watching the fireflies glow, Mum, Dad, and I. But the best part was the rolling fields that surround us, a blanket of green fresh grass and rivers. It was so peaceful and I loved it more then anything. I never wanted to leave-_

" It sounds wonderful, " Yamato breathed, " All that open air and space. I would have loved to live in the country instead of this island. "

Taichi nodded, a sad smile placed on his plump lips and then it suddenly hit him. " Why'd you move? "

_It caught fire because of some faulty wiring during the night. I woke up and my room was covered in flames and smoke. I could barely breath and I was afraid to move. I could hear my mum screaming and Dad trying to calm her down. But that's all I can remember. That and I grabbed my stuffed cat and necklace before backing into my closet. The next thing I knew, I was in the hospital, burns all over my arms and legs and my voice gone. After a while, I forgot what it sounded like, my voice, and...-_

Taichi's hand shook and he dropped his pencil, never realizing that tears were pouring from wide open brown eyes. Yamato immediately reached over and hugged the brunette, pulling him into his lap and stroking his soft hair. _I never knew_, he thought mortifully, _That he had to go through all that. Losing the place he loved and probably spent his whole life there. Losing his voice and home, all in one night..._

" Don't worry, " He whispered softly, rubbing Taichi's back, " It'll be okay. "

Taichi cried silently and buried his face into his friends chest, It's too painful, he realized, even now.

" Hush, " Yamato whispered, bending foreword to kiss Taichi's forehead, a habit he had developed, " I'm here. I'm here. "

Taichi nodded and clutched his whistle to his chest, Yamato reaching over and grasping it also, along with Taichi's hand.

" I'll always be here. "

And Taichi believed that he would.

--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.yamachi.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.

" Well, here we are, " Yamato said, throwing the hotel room's door wide open and standing aside to let Taichi in first. The short brunette walked in, rubbing his puffy eyes and dropping his duffel bag onto the floor. Sighing, he made his way over to one of the beds and fell backwards onto it, surprised at the softness of the mattress but the feeling wasn't unwelcome. It felt good on his stiff back and all he wanted to do at the moment was grab one of those comfy looking pillows and go to sleep. His roommate however, just rolled his eyes and flung his duffel bag onto the bed and stretched. " Think we stayed on the bus long enough? I think my cramps have cramps and I don't think that's a good thing. "

Taichi smiled to himself before sitting up and stretching himself. Though it was true that they had been stuck on a bus for nearly ten hours it was no use complaining about it. Instead, he settled for a yawn and flopped back onto his claimed bed, a satisfied look on his now calm face. His breathing was even and he seemed relaxed, something Yamato was glad to have noticed. Strutting over to his fallen friend he smirked at him and Taichi opened his eyes and glared at the blonde, not the least bit happy about the stares. Noticing this, Yamato laughed and ruffled Taichi's hair, the brunette shoving his hand aside. " Don't be like that, Taichi, " He chided, " It's four o'clock with a high chance of exploring the unknown grounds today. Please grab all your necessary items and please head out the door. "

Taichi rolled his eyes but once again sat up, ignoring Yamato's triumphant smirk. _Yeah_, he thought ideally, _Smirk all you want. Your time will come_. Jumping to his feet, he arched his back, releasing his tense muscles. That felt good, He thought happily, But before we go, we should pack. He straitened himself up and bent over to retrieve his duffel bag, draping it over his shoulder and making his way over to the dressure on his side of the room. Yamato quirked an eyebrow but he too, grabbed hold of his bag and flung it across the room, the bag thumping against the wall before resting next to his dressure. Shrugging off Taichi's disapproving look he said, " Hey, I got it over there right? " Taichi shook his head but smiled non the less. He did get it over there.

He unzippered his bag and began to extract some articles of clothing, neatly folding them up and placing them into the drawer closest to the top, the complete opposite of Yamato, who just threw his cloths into the bottom drawer, humming to himself. Shaking his head at Yamato's folding cloths choice he finished unpacking and extracted the very last item, a stuffed grey and black kitty that was worn and handled. Locking gazes with the beady eyes of his toy, he brought it to his chest, hugging it tightly and inhaling it's scent of fire and smoke.

" Well, I'm finished, " Yamato said, closing the drawer he had filled with disarrayed cloths, " You ready to... " His words fell short as he caught sight of Taichi curled up, hugging something to his chest, tightly. Curious, he pushed himself from the floor and made his way over to the sitting brunette.

" Hey, you okay Taichi? " He asked, crouching next to him, wary of anymore outbursts. Taichi looked up at him and smiled, though it didn't reach his eyes and Yamato noticed the scruffy animal that Taichi held in his arms. " What's that? "

Taichi held out the cat and Yamato gently took it into his own arms, glancing at the burnt whiskers and dirty fur, the glassy eyes and strange smell of smoke and dust. Realization dawned on his and he choked out, " This is...that cat you grabbed in the fire isn't it? "

He nodded and gently took the stuffed animal back into his own arms, cradling it and tweaking it's fur. _It's all I have left_, He thought, _Of my childhood_.

Wrapping his arms around Taichi's lithe shoulders, he grabbed the cat gently and set it down next to it's owner. " Don't think about that kinda stuff, " He whispered, " We're here to have fun, eat mountain strawberries and write a paper that's only there to annoy us. Let's go explore the hotel now, okay? I'll even treat you to some cake. "

Taichi nodded and wiped away his last few tears and turned to smile at Yamato. Yamato returned the gesture and lifted the light boy to his feet, hugging him to his chest. " Now how about that cake, ne? " He asked.

He nodded and intertwined their fingers together, Taichi's blush becoming apparent, and led the way on an expedition of their new territory.

--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.yamachi.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.

Taichi took a bite of his chocolate banana pastry and kicked feet under the booth, wondering how they mixed the chocolate and banana together so perfectly. Across from him, Yamato happily sipped his strawberry smoothie, one arm holding the drink to his mouth, the other relaxing on the top of the booth. Looking around, he noticed many of the students were gathered in the bar area, laughing audibly and sipping non-alcoholic drinks. He cast a look at Taichi, who seemed to be in deep concentration, much to the blonde's confusion. He was about to ask why but before he could two voices made their way over to the booth next to theirs, obviously in deep conversation.

" Honestly, " A smooth voice said, slight annoyance apparent in his voice, " Couldn't we just go outside for once, Daisuke. You know I hate crowded areas. "

" Oh lighten up, " A second voice replied but much more laid back then the first, " You're too uptight, Ken, Loosen up some time, you might like it more then squinting at your computer screen. "

" I do not squint, " Ken, Yamato believed, sniffed, " I observe. "

" Right, " Daisuke mocked, " And I pay attention in class. "

" But you don't pay attention in class. " Ken stated, as the couple walked right by them.

"..." Daisuke was silent and a thick tension seemed to hang over them before it dawned on him.

" Oh, " He said intelligently, raising the menu to cover his blush, causing Daisuke to laugh merrily.

" And here I thought you were a genius. "

Yamato too, couldn't help but smile at the male's response. They were indeed an amusing pair and Yamato couldn't help but chuckle. Taichi looked up at him, snapped out of his concentration no doubt, confusion written on his face. Yamato just shook his head and held his finger to his lips, beckoning Taichi to sit by him. Puzzled, but intrigued, Taichi scooted out of his seat, making sure not to forget his delicious cake, and slid in to sit next to Yamato. Yamato motioned toward the booth next to them and Taichi cast him a questioning look but listened in anyway.

" You better watch yourself Daisuke, " Ken teased, " Or you'll never get a chance to be the seme. "

Unable to control himself any longer, Yamato burst into laughter and Taichi dropped his fork causing it to clatter

against the table loudly then falling strait to the floor, feeling that familiar blush creep onto his face. _Great_, He thought, _Sex talk_.

" What the the...?! "

A head poked up from the other booth to glare at his neighbors. His Carmel eyes narrowed at them and he leaned forward. " Just what's so funny may I ask? "

" Nothing, " Yamato snorted, " Nothing at all. "

The boy pouted and Yamato was strangely reminded of Taichi, though he himself thought Taichi was cuter. He had short spiky cinnamon coloured hair, sun kissed skin, a slim mischevious face, and large Carmel eyes that sparkled heartily. " I don't believe a word you said, " He declared, " And I would also like to know why you were listening in on us? "

" Kinda hard not to with all the noise you guys were making, " Yamato snapped, " If you don't want to be heard, you should shut your mouth! "

He glared at them and momentarily disappeared only to reappear standing next to their table. " I don't know who you think you are, but you have no right... " He trailed off as he caught sight of the popular blonde and not so popular brunette, sitting beside each other. " Hey, I know you two. Mr populour silent wolf Ishida Yamato and Silent Cat Yagami Taichi. Wow, never thought I'd see you guys sitting together. "

" Really Daisuke, " Ken said, appearing next to the shorter teen, " Why's it any of your business? "

" Well, " Daisuke said, " They were butting into our business. So why not? "

Ken rolled his eyes at his boyfriends logic and placed a hand on his shoulder. " Please excuse him. He has no idea what he's talking about. "

Yamato nodded and Taichi rolled his eyes. " Don't worry about it, " Yamato said, " Idiots don't really know what they're doing anyway. " He sent a smirk at Daisuke who turned red and clenched his fists.

" Who are you calling an idiot?! "

" Now, now Daisuke. Don't take the bait. " Ken soothed, " He's just trying to psych you out. "

Daisuke scowled and turned away causing Ken to shake his head but smile slightly at his actions. " I really am sorry about him. He doesn't know when to shut his mouth. "

Yamato laughed and waved his hand, " Don't worry about it. " Taichi nodded and smiled, once again eating his cake and listening to the conversation that was unfolding around him.

" Well, " Ken said after a few moments, " We'll let you be. Let's go Daisuke. "

" Fine, " Daisuke said crossing his arms over his chest, " I'll go. But I won't like it. "

" Of course not, " Hen said, rubbing the shorter boy's shoulders, turning again to bow his head to Yamato, " And once again, I'm sorry for the childish actions of my friend. I'm sorry to have bothered you, Ishida-sempai, " He then turned to Taichi and bowed his head, " And you too Yagami-sempai. "

Slightly surprised, for no one had ever bowed to him before, Taichi bowed back and smiled up at Ken as Yamato inclined his head slightly.

" Ja nei, " Ken said waving, dragging his less then happy boyfriend behind, who was complaining all the way.

" But Ken... "

Their voices drifted away in the crowd and Yamato sipped his strawberry smoothie, now more like a strawberry soft drink, and watched as the two teens disappeared into the colours of others bodies. " What a weird bunch, ne Taichi? "

Taichi nodded, not really listening to Yamato's words. He was more interested in his cake, which now had no fork to go with it.

Yamato, noticing Taichi's solemn look, pushed his bangs from his eyes and looking into them. " Hey, what's wrong? "

Taichi shook his head and picked at his cake's frosting, licking it off his finger, saddened by thought of a perfectly good peice of cake gone to waste. _That cake was seven bucks too_, he thought ideally,_ And I didn't even eat half of it_.

" Hey, " Yamato whispered, " Don't look like that. "

He leaned over and gently kissed Taichi's soft lips, licking the tender flesh, sending shivers up Taichi's spine.

" Sweet and chocolately. " He whispered and Taichi blushed slightly and licked Yamato's lips back.

_Cool and starwberry-ish_, He thought, wrapping his slender arms around Yamato's waist and resting his head on Yamato's chest. Just how he should taste.

--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.yamachi.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.

Taichi reached over and flicked his bedside lamp off, bathing his side of the room in darkness. Yamato flipped a another page of his novel and glanced over at Taichi's huddled form.

" You going to bed already Taichi? " He asked, turning his gaze back to his book. Though he wasn't facing Taichi he heard the boy shift in the old hotel bed, the slight creak reaching his well trained ears. He flipped another page and yawned, throwing a look to the alarm clock and mentally sighing as it displayed the numbers, 11: 20pm. We should have been in bed nearly and hour and a half ago, he thought, placing the book down upon his knee and stretching. He leaned back against the fluffy, feathered pillows and closed his sapphire eyes, his blonde eyelashes resting on his pale cheeks.

Across the room, Taichi propped himself on his elbows and glared at the resting blonde. Oh sure, He thought, He wants to go to bed but won't allow me to. Fantastic.

He sat up and flung the heavy comforter off his body, shivering as his exposed skin met the frigid air. Grabbing his pillow, clutching it too his chest and padding over to Yamato's bed silently.

Yamato opened one of his eyes to stare at a bed headed Taichi who didn't look all to pleased. He opened his eyes fully and asked, " What's wrong now? "

Taichi shook his head, his brown locks swaying into his eyes. Yamato looked closely at the brunette and saw shivers pass through his petite body And Yamato could see why. The shirt Taichi had on, a plain baby blue with a black cat in the center was loose and short sleeved, coming to rest about three inches above his knees. His silk black pajama bottoms fir perfectly but didn't hold heat well. Sighing, he picked up his book from its resting place on his knee and and shifted under the covers. " Let me guess. You want to sleep with me? " He asked.

Taichi nodded slightly and bounced from foot to foot, biting his lip nervously. Yamato smirked at this and placed his head in his hands, resting his elbows on his knees and remarked, " Well, what if I don't let you? "

Taichi glared and brought the pillow up onto his shoulder and smirked at Yamato. Revenge, he thought bringing the pillow down upon Yamato's head with a little more force then necessary, Is oh so sweet.

" Hey! " Yamato exclaimed, throwing his arms above his head as Taichi whacked him continuously, " Watch the hair! "

Taichi smirked at Yamato and rested the pillow on his friend's head, some blonde tuffs of hair sticking out and in his eyes. Yamato looked up and glared at the shorter, smirking brunette. " That was uncalled for, Taichi. " Yamato snapped, pushing the pillow off his head, throwing a glare at Taichi's now smiling face. He ruffled his locks trying to recreate a sense of balance between his head and his hair all the while watching for stray pillows.

" Are you quite finished? " Yamato asked formally.

Taichi rolled his eyes but nodded. Yamato smiled and secretly grabbed the pillow next to him. " Great, " He said calmly, smiling a fake, mocking smile, " Then it's your turn. "

He swung the pillow and bopped Taichi along the side of his head. Surprised, Taichi stumbled but caught his footing and stood straight to gape at Yamato. Yamato smirked and wagged a finger at the frowning brunette.

" You deserved it and you know it. " He said.

Taichi crossed his arms over his chest and glared at Yamato. Yamato smiled back at him and waved plesentlly, pillow handy just in case. Taichi sighed and uncrossed his arms, turning his back against Yamato and sulking.

" See? That's what happens when you mess with Ishida Yamato. "

Placing his pillow back were it belonged, he lounged against them, arms behind his head and smirk in place. Taichi turned to glance at Yamato's slouching pose and gave a smirk for himself. Don't let your guard down, He thought, turning on his heels and pouncing onto Yamato's bed, pillow quickly finding the startled blonde.

" What the hell Taichi!? " Yamato exclaimed, trying in vain to stop Taichi's onslaught. Smiling brightly, Taichi gave Yamato one last whack alongside his head, then tossed the pillow aside and smiled brightly at Yamato's scowling face.

" You sure look pleased, " He scowled, " Now, don't you dare touch that pillow again. " He tried to smooth his hair back down, throwing a dirty look Taichi's way, who just smiled it off. " Are we quite finished with our childish pillow fight? "

Taichi nodded and flung himself ontop of Yamato, wrapping his arms around his waist and and resting his head on his chest. Startled, blushing slightly, Yamato complied and hugged the brunette to his chest. _I'm finding myself in this predicament more often, _He thought, rubbing circles on Taichi's back,_ I could get use to this_.

" You really are a surprising person, Taichi, " Yamato whispered into his ear, " And that's what I like about you. "

Taichi smiled shyly and snuggled into his boyfriends chest. hiding the blush that had creeped onto his face. _He's so foreword_, He thought, _And truthful. Always telling me what's the truth_.

Yamato shifted and placed Taichi right beside him, dismissing his pout, saying, " Don't look at me like that, Taichi. I can't have you laying ontop of me, it's uncomfortable. "

Taichi's pout deepened but allowed Yamato to throw the covers over their bodies and he sighed as the cold left his body, to be replaced with the heat he so longed for. Yamato pulled the covers up his chest, Taichi's chin, and wrapped his strong arms around Taichi's body, placing his head on his chin.

" Are you warm now? " He asked, brushing a lock of Taichi's brown hair away from his face, kissing his forehead.

Taichi nodded and snuggled deeply into the blonde's chest. _Very_.

" Good, " He whispered, muzzling the crook of Taichi's neck, " Can't have you freezing on me. Not now. Still have to go skiing tomorrow, remember? Do you no how to ski, Chi? "

Taichi shook his head and Yamato smiled down at him.

" Then I'll teach you. Sound good? "

Taichi nodded. _I'd love that_.

" It's a date, then. " Yamato smiled, " Our first one. So let's get some sleep. "

He reached over and pulled the string of his bedside lamp, causing the room to be bathed in darkness.

Even in the darkness though, Taichi and Yamato's fingers found each other and smiles flitted across their faces.

--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.yamachi.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.

_Ty: Well, that's it. Chapter 8. It took much longer then I thought but I still hope you like it. Those who review get these. ( Hold up plushie of Taichi and Yamato in bed, Taichi asleep and Yamato hugging him ), So review and get yours today. Not much of an authoress note. Except only a few chapter. If you have any questions then please ask. The bonus stories 2 will be after the original story is complete. Now, see that pretty blueish button down there? Press it andmake me happy, ne? Also, This chapters pretty long, huh? ( laughs nervously )_


	10. with you

_Well, it's almost over and I'm surprised by the nice reviews. Thanks a lot. I can't believe it. Also, Harry Potter was released yesterday and I just finished it. I read all night and day. So I'm starving and I need to write this out. sigh Well, so I won't blab, I'm moving on. Yamato's fired from doing reviews at the moment and I'll do them instead. Sorry . . I'm typing from my new computer too. My last one broke during the time I had to move. So all my files were gone. I was so pissed. I had two while stories saved, one I'm co-writing with and the other I did, so I was beyond pissed. But, I'm re-writing things so nows the time to reply, ne?  
_

_**Aniki Studios**__- I'm glad you think this one of the better stories out there, you suprise me. It is humerous and dluffy and I'm really glad you like it. Thanks so much.  
__**Silverryane666**__- Yamato always struck me as an acidic type of person :3 And I'm also glad I could help you with you're story. I'm always here if you need help, can't wait for the next chapter, either.  
__**KoumiLoccness**__- Well I don't hate you so laugh all you want.  
__**Black-Dranzer-1119**__- I enjoy cuteness and fluffiness to the extreme. Damn me. Anyway, thanks, they just keep getting cuter don't they?  
__**Virgo Nyah**__- I'm glad I got you into Kensuke XD I'm just that amazing. I'm sorry about the story. it's a good thing I saved some on disks. I miss talking to you. Why are you never one, ne? And you did help me out the last time we talked. A lot. Thanks a bunch. Does that mean that you are writing the story now?   
__**TheSmallestGhost**__- Yes, Ken and Daisuke as a married couple makes me smile. Yep, they shall meet again- very soon mind you. Yes, Taichi is still traumatized by his past but he keeps the cat that symbolizes it to remind him that he has to look toward the future and not dwell in the the past.  
__**BattyAngel**__- Yes, they are one of my favourite couples. I see Yamato as a wolf and Taichi as a cat...hmmm...a feel a new story arising...damn you. Anyway, if you do ever draw that picture, send it to me, ne?  
__**Lugga**__- Cute indeed. Very cute.  
__**Tibithia**__- Ah, your name remind me of Bridge to Terabithia...such a good movie. I'm glad you've been reading this, I really am. I'm also glad you liked it and finally decided to drop a review.  
__**Moppy**__- Damn it Moppy, I'm fat enough. Sugar highs are great thought aren't they? Hey, you did not just steal that plushie did you? I would have given one to you, I really would have. Come baaaaack!  
__**TimberStar**__- I never considered giving Taichi his voice back. Weird. But, I don't think that he will get his voice back. I already have the ending planned out. Oh, and don't worry, everyone plans world domination every once in a while. Not that I have. Really.  
__**RomanceRighter**__- Every one's stealing my plushies pout Pillow fight do make everything better though, don't they?  
__**A.C.92**__- I'm glad you're a fan but may I ask why? No, don't answer that. I'm glad though. Really. That you like my stories and such.  
__**Digimon Yaoi**__- Well aren't we energetic. By bonus story I mean that I'll put up stories that are tied to the plot but not originally part of it. Understand?  
__**Even Gods Dream**__- Taichi hitting Yamato with a pillow made me smile in amusement. It really did, so I had to add it. And I always wanted to add a Kensuke part so I did :3  
__**Arishi Yamado**__- hands you your plushie The next chapter is out...right now I believe if you're reading this.   
b-nothing- I'm glad you liked Song of a Rebel. It's comforting. And no offence, please stay away from mentions of spelling.   
__**Regretfully-yours-Cassy-chan**__- I shall update, when I update. Sometimes I'll update soon, others...not so soon xp  
__**YamiYama**__- I'm glad you like it and yes, it is hard to find some good Yamachi stories, the agony.  
__**Shading Source**__- Wow that's a long 'un. But mine are long too so... everyone loves the pillow fight XD So did I so... Taichi's past just kinda came to me in a dream so I winged it. It turned out okay I think shrug And I can't wait for the next chapter of sights. So you better work hard too!  
__**Shade -- **__You kinda scared me with that. It was weird. Anyway about the Daiken (Kensuke) I had to put them in there. And they'll be reappearing in this chapter too. WoOt!  
__**YKittyH-**__ Feelings, ne? I get that too but I'm surprised my story made you feel like that. Weird. Thanks for the encouragement!_

--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.yamachi.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.

Chapter Nine:...with you...

--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.yamachi.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.

Yamato was aware of a comfortable warmth that wrapped around him as he groggily opened his eyes and blinked away the sunlight. Sitting up, he rubbed his eyes and stretched, also becoming aware of the body that lie beneath his covers.

" What the hell? " He thought out loud, ripping the covers off himself and the person that decided that sleeping with him was a safe thing to do so early in the morning. When he spotted who was in his bed, however, the shouts died from his lips and he momentarily forgot just exactly why he was so mad so early in the day.

Taichi was curled up, much like a cat, against Yamato's side, just barely touching the blonde. His face was peaceful and, when Yamato fully looked at him, his silky pajama bottoms had slipped off his lithe waist, showing off his small, curvy hips, and his shirt had ridden up, showing his thin, smooth skinned, stomach, along with his creamy shoulder which was exposed due to the bagginess of the shirt.

" God damn, " Yamato exclaimed, quickly pulling the covers back onto his sleeping boyfriend. Flinging his legs over the side of the bed, he flipped the bedside lamp's switch and stumbled to his feet, running a hand through his tousled locks of hair. Throwing a look towards the brunette he walked over the his side of the bed and sat down, wrinkling the covers. " You're going to be the death of me, Kid. " He whispered, brushing Taichi's bangs away from his thin, heart shaped face. He leaned over and placed a ghostly kiss on his forehead and nuzzled him tenderly.

Taichi, half awake through all this and enjoying every bit of it, decided enough was enough and gently fluttered his eyes open, smiling brightly as he took in Yamato's startled face. _Always expect, the unexpected_, he thought devilishly, wrapping his arms around Yamato's neck and kissing his cheek lightly.

" You were up this whole time weren't you, you little sneak? " Yamato accused lightly, nipping the younger boy's ear, causing him to arch his back and shiver, but the smirk never left his adorable face. Leaning up, he kissed Yamato deeply on the lips and his action was mirrored by his boyfriend. " You are one sneaky prat, Chi. " 

Taichi smiled and and shook his head, kissing the tip of Yamato's nose gently. _Only to you_, He thought happily, _I'm quite tame around others_.

" You're thinking something evil, " Yamato whispered, " You have the same look as Takeru does when he plans my downfall. "

Taichi quirked an eyebrow and Yamato chuckled at his puzzled face. " My younger brother. He may act all sweet and innocent but don't let him deceive you. He's really a spawn of Oni, bent on world domination and the control of all things sweet and sugary. Maybe a bit of a sociopath, but other then that, he's really quite charming. " 

_He sounds like a mass murderer who loves watching people twitch in agony on the floor while he stands and laughs over their dying corpse_, Taichi thought morbidly, shivering at the very thought. The fearful shiver did not go unnoticed by the blonde holding him in his arms and Yamato raised a delicate eyebrow and questioned, " Are you a fraid of my brother, Taichi? "

Taichi glowered at the smirking blonde and slugged him in the shoulder. _Of course not, I'm just terrified he's hiding under my bed now, smiling insanely as he holds a knife_.

" Don't worry, " Yamato mock-soothed, " Yama-tan won't let the big bad Takeru-wolf scare you. " He petted Taichi on the head and in return for his 'promise' he received a cold glare and pouty lips. " Now don't be like that, " He said kissing Taichi's plump luscious lips, causing a blush to escape onto his cheeks, " I was just messing. He's really a nice Kid. Strange, but nice. "

_I'm so sure_, Taichi thought, rolling his eyes.

Yamato, noticing Taichi's eye-rolling said, " No seriously. I won't let him touch you. Your mine. " He pulled Taichi against his chest and nuzzled the top of his head delicately, smiling contentedly._ Like a wolf_, Taichi mused, _All be it a very sweet, over protective, controlling wolf_. 

Yamato smiled and pushed Taichi away from him at arms length and said, " Now that we have agreed on what is mine, let us get dressed, go get some breakfast that we never heard of, and ski until one of us breaks a leg or arm. " He looked into Taichi's face and laughed heartfully at his mournful look and reached over to ruffle his brown locks. " Don't worry, Taichi, I was just kidding. Besides, like I said, I won't let anything harm you. Not ever a pair of wooden boards we're going to ride down the mountain on. "

_That makes me feel so much better_, Taichi thought, pushing Yamato away from him, the blonde falling sideways onto the bed. " Hey! As the dominant male of the relationship I must say that you are over stepping your boundaries as a submissive Mr. Yagami. " 

Quirking an eyebrow, Taichi evaded Yamato's swipe of the hand and hopped of the bed with a small 'thud'. Smirking at Yamato's glare, he turned his back on his pouting boyfriend and strolled over toward his temporary dresser. Yamato, never one to be ignored, picked up one of the soft pillows and chucked it at the brunette, missing by a few inches. The pillow fell onto the carpeted floor with a soft 'flop' and Taichi turned to glare at the blonde.

" Hey, it wasn't me. " He protested, hands held up to defend himself, " Some one's throwing things. "

Shaking his head, Taichi returned to pick out the day's cloths and Yamato slid off the bed to follow his example. With his back turned, Taichi smiled tenderly at Yamato's actions while extracting a blue and white stripped sweater and black jeans with a white phoenix design at the bottom of the left leg. Turning around, ready to change he grabbed his shirt, about to take it off, but stopped at the sight before him. Yamato stood, bare chested and about to tug his jeans down; Taichi turned away, blushing madly at the thought of Yamato's strong chest and tried to calm his beating heart. Damn it, Yagami, get a hold of yourself. He's just changing, nothing more.

Hesitantly, he tugged off his cat printed shirt and shivered as his bare skin met the frigid air of the room. He tried to find some warmth within in him, but after a few long seconds he gave up and grabbed his sweater, sticking his arms into the fabric, he sighed as his arms warmed up and regained some of their original tan.

" Cold? " A silky smooth vice interrupted. Arms covering in green, slid around Taichi exposed hip and Taichi shivered again, though he doubted it was from the cold. Taichi's blush returned and he tilted his head and glared at Yamato. _Would it kill you to let me get fully dressed before you tried to molest me_, He asked silently. Yamato just smiled and worked his hands up toward Taichi's chest. " You know something Taichi? You're built like a women. You have a curvy waist and lithe hips, slender arms and legs, heart shaped face and large eyes. Not to mention your delicate little nose. " He smiled and kissed the 'delicate' nose smiling at Taichi's scowling face. "And did I mention that you're short? " When Taichi's glare intensified Yamato laughed and said, " Okay, okay. I'll stop complimenting you and let you get dressed. Meet you downstairs in the lobby, okay? "

Taichi nodded and Yamato sauntered out of the room, closing the door behind him. Taichi shook his head and tugged his sweater over his head and pulling it down until it hugged his hips. _Honestly_, He thought fuming,_ Who is he tell me that I'm feminine? Maybe he's trying to tell me something_. Slipping out of his silk bottoms he quickly pulled his jeans up and buttoned them, letting them rest slightly below his hips. Pushing a lock of his hair behind his ear he sat on his bed and tugged a pair of plain white socks onto his feet. shortly followed by his black boots. Stretching, he hopped to his feet and looked into the mirror that hung above his dresser.

_Does Yamato like what he sees? _He asked himself, tugging his sweater down and fixing his whistle so it rested against his chest, hidden beneath the fuzzy piece of clothing. _Well, if not then he better start_. He flashed himself a cocky smile before jogging out the room to join his blonde boyfriend, his whistle bouncing against his chest comfortingly.

--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.yamachi.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.

" Come one, Taichi. We've been up here for hours and you still refuse to ski. You'll be fine. If you fall, I'll catch you, promise. " Yamato tried to coax Taichi from his spot on the bench but the brunette remained seated, stubbornly seated, arms crossed in defiance. Sighing once he saw that Taichi wasn't going to budge anytime soon, he shuffled over toward him and planted his hands on his hips and glared at the brunette. " We have already discussed this last night. You. Will. Ski. With. Me. " Taichi turned his head away and made a 'hmpt' sound which made Yamato growl in annoyance. " You get off that sexy but lazy ass of yours Yagami and ride down that bloody slope with me! "

_Not a chance_, Taichi thought, secretly enjoying the blonde's distress. Yamato, who had noticed the brief smirk that flitted across Taichi's face, flung his arms up into the air, dropping his ski stilts and exclaimed, " You are so difficult! You're just as bad, if not worse, than Takeru! "

Taichi smirked brightly causing Yamato's eyebrow to twitch in defiant annoyance. " I don't care what you say, Yagami. I'm going to get you on that slope whether you want to or not. "

_We'll see about that_, Taichi said to himself, crossing his legs and staring at the snow covered mountains that surrounded them. _Though I am glad I decided to come up here, the view is spectacular_. Above him, Yamato sighed and flopped down beside him and said, " Come on Taichi. This is suppose to be a date. You have to put in at least a little effort to make this work. " Taichi blinked in surprise and finally turned to look at the distressed blonde, wondering what he was going on about. You'd _think God Ishida would be able to keep his composure_. Shaking his head, Taichi slipped his hand into Yamato's and gave him a reassuring squeeze. Yamato smiled slightly and returned the action gently. After a brief pause he relied, " You know Taichi, we can't stay up here for ever. We're going to have to ski down eventually. "

_I know_, Taichi relied silently, _But I just want to sit here a little longer with you_.

" You're a hard person to figure out you know. " Yamato said. " But that's okay by me, I suppose. A little challenge now and then doesn't hurt. "

Taichi snorted and rolled his eyes. _I'm not complicated, you are_.

" Well, as much as I hate to destroy this precious moment we made together, " Yamato explained after a moments pause, " We really should head down the mountain. " He stretched his legs out and stood, bending down to grab his stilts; he turned around and glared at Taichi, " And you're coming with me even if I have to take the bench along. "

_I'm sure you would_, Was the thought that flowed through Taichi's mind, but he stood anyway, not really wanting to see if Yamato would carry out his threat. _He probably would just to spite me_.

" Good then. Now, if I remember correctly, you don't know how to ski? " At Taichi's shake of the head he smiled and continued, " Great. Then let's get those skis on your precious little feet and head down. Do you know how to put them on? "

_Of course I do, that's why I ski when I don't know how_, Taichi sent a disapproving look towards the blonde who had bent over to pick up the skies that rest against the bench. " Yeah, I know. Stupid question but I had to know. Right then, " He stood, back strait and stiff, " Sit down while I put these on. And don't give me that look, Tai. I am the all mighty Ishida so do as I say. "

Taichi shrugged and plopped himself back down on the bench that Yamato had wanted him off of in the first place and lifted a slender leg. Gripping the offered leg firmly, Yamato placed a black ski en crested with green flamed against Taichi's feet, making sure they rested on the foot grip nicely before strapping it in tightly and buckling it up carefully. " You know, I was surpised when you asked for a size eight Taichi. You have such small feet. I guess that's why you're so graceful and naught, ne? " He looked up into Taichi's face and was quite pleased when the brunette flushed a crimson red. He laughed lightly and said, " You're so easy to fluster, " He said good natured, strapping the second ski on, " But, let's see if you're so graceful going down the mountain at fifty miles per hour. "

_We'll really be going that fast_? Taichi wondered, looking doubtfully at the slender pieces of painted wood, _And these are suppose to keep me safe. Oh Merlin, help me_. 

Yamato laughed and reached over to ruffle Taichi's brown locks and said, " Come one, I was just joking. We won't go that fast. " He held out the stilts to Taichi's skis and he hesitantly grasped them. " Good. Now, place your feet about a foot apart and place your sticks about three quarters of the way up them. " Taichi followed his instructions, secretly wondering what it's like to break one's neck. Yamato nodded and grabbed Taichi's hands, " Now, " He said smoothly, " Grasp the handles as if you're making a fist but align your thumb vertically. Understand? " He held his hand gently, showing him how to hold them. Taichi nodded and flashed a smile at Yamato which was returned softly.

" Good, now it's just like rollerblading. You've roller bladed before haven't you? " At Taichi's nod, he continued, " Good, then one foot in front of the other. Slowly and surely. "

Hesitantly, Taichi moved forward, wobbling on his skis and shuffling his feet forward on the packed snow. _This...is a bad a idea_, He thought, unable to keep his balance properly. Giving a silent shriek of surprise he tumbled to the ground, sinking into the soft snow. He gave a silent gasp of shock as the freezing white snow found it's why up his pant legs and back. Yamato grimaced at Taichi's impact and hastily made his way towards his fallen boyfriend.

" Maybe this isn't such a good idea after all, " Yamato replied, reaching out a hand to help him up. Glaring at him beneath his bangs, Taichi grasped the offered hand and Yamato pulled him to his feet. _You think so_? Was the silent sarcastic remark. Brushing the snow off himself, Taichi crossed his arms and leered at the embarrassed blonde. Under the force of such a glare, Yamato held is hands in front of him and said, " Yeah, yeah, I know. ' I told you so. ' right? "

Taichi pursed his lips together and turned away from him, defying himself as he brushed the almost non existent tears from his eyes. _I can't even ski right. I'm just slowing him down. I never should have came. I should have stayed home and drank hot chocolate until I couldn't move_.

" Well, " Yamato said, " Were going to have to find someway down then. How about you get on my back and we... " He trailed off when he saw Taichi's turned back and sighed; crossing over toward him, he wrapped his arms around Taichi's shoulders. " Come one, you big cry baby, " He teased, " It takes a while to ski properly. Let's just head back down okay? "

Taichi nodded, smiling at Yamato's rare act of affection and wobbled on his skis, once again trying to regain his balance. Yamato smiled and grabbed his elbow, trying, unseccesfuly, to help him regain his sense of gravity. " On second thought, " He added, smirking, " We should keep skiing. It gives me an excuse to watch that ass of yours. "

Taichi blushed and shoved the laughing blonde away from him, suddenlt feeling self consious. _What's wrong with my ass, ne_? He asked himself, looking behind his shoulder. Yamato howled with laughter and Taichi glared full force at him, silightly admonishing the constantly teasing blonde. After a few minuets of uncontrollable laughter, Yamato wiped the stray tears from his eyes and said, " Okay, okay. Enough goofing around. We really need to head back down. Just grab my hand and we'll go down nice and slow. Promise. " 

Taichi highly doubted that but he nodded anyways, already moving slowly toward the slope. Yamato shook his head, smiling all the while. " Good, then grab my hand and... "

" You molesting little boy's again, Yamato? "

Yamato cringed and turned his head slowly, not wanting to meet eyes with the familiar voice. Daisuke and Ken, the two boy's from the parlor last night, stood there, one with a mischievous smile on his face, the other a calculating gaze. _Great, just great_, He thought, _My alone time with Taichi is gone. Out the window. They always butt in when things get good_. Outside his frazzled mind, he snapped, " Are you two, like, stalkers now? You always seem to end up wherever we go now. What? Can't resist my amazing charm? " He flashed a dazzling smile at them, silently willing them to go away.

Taichi rolled his eyes, pushing down the small bubble of jealousy and turned around, using small steps for he was still on the skis, and stared at the other couple with curiosity. _Yamato does have a point_, he said to himself, thinking of the reason, _Why are they always near us_? 

Daisuke, for his low amount of shame, laughed and rubbed the back of his neck, " Well, it's not like we do it on purpose. I guess you can say that we're Yagami-kun's guardians. After all, can't leave a poor defenseless kid to be all alone with you right? I mean, we'd probably never hear from him again. You'd fuck the life right out of him! " He laughed loudly, whether he didn't notice or ignored Yamato's death glare, no one knew.

Ken closed his eyes and smacked the shorter boy alongside the head, the mentioned spluttering in indignation. " Please ignore him. He just likes to hear the sound of his own voice. "

Yamato laughed and said, " It sure sounds like it. And if you don't mind me asking, what are you two doing up here? "

" We could ask you the same thing. " Daisuke grumbled, earning him another slap to his head. " Will you stop hitting me! " He glared at the violet haired teen.

" I would say that we are skiing sempai, " He stated calmly, ignoring his partners fierce snarl, " And I couldn't help but see that Yagami-kun is having problems. "

Taichi blushed slightly. embarrassed that he had been seen before he shyly nodded. " Yeah. I've been trying to teach him how to ski but I guess I'm not very good at it. " He laughed slightly and Ken smiled in understanding. _Either that or I just can't learn_, Taichi pouted. 

" I'm a pretty good skier, " Ken said, " Maybe I could teach him? "

" Yeah, " Daisuke piped up, " He taught me in no time flat. He's a genius! "

Ken blushed at the compliment and it didn't go unnoticed by the others. " Don't worry about it. " Yamato said, waving his hand dismissively, " Everyone knows you're a couple by now I bet. Doesn't bother me. "

Ken smiled in gratitude, bowing slightly. Beside, Daisuke smirked, " That's because you have a little uke for yourself huh? "

Yamato spluttered and Taichi flushed crimson. He laughed at the awkward couple and Ken rolled his eyes, once again slapping his boyfriend. " Will you stop it. They're probably not even a couple. All you're doing is making a fool of yourself. "

" It's so obvious though, " He scowled.

" Even so, " Ken scolded, " You don't have to go and lay false accusations. " 

" Actually, " Yamato smiled, gripping Taichi's hand with his own, " We are a couple. "

Taichi bowed his head, smiling brightly at the snow while Ken and Daisuke blinked at him in surprise. " Wow, " Daisuke stuttered, " I was just joking. I mean...you..and him...wow. "

" Stop it Daisuke, " Ken said. He turned toward Yamato and Taichi and smiled brightly at them. " Congratulations sempai. "

" Uh, yeah. Thanks. " Yamato replied, shocked at Ken's response. 

" Yeah, I mean. You actually have a boyfriend. Mr. Popular who loves no one. " Daisuke smirked, flashing him a thumbs up. _I'll kill him_, Yamato promised himself, _Even if I have to strip him and throw him in the cold, I'll kill him_. 

Ken coughed, demanding attention; once everyone was looking at him he said, " It's nice to know we're all getting along ( Yamato and Daisuke glared at each other ) but I believe we must be going. It seems the wind and snow have increased their velocities and mass. "

Taichi looked around and true to Ken's words the snow was thicker, limiting his view to a few feet. The wind blew against his body, stinging his skin despite the heavy coat and sweater he wore. _How could we not notice_? He asked himself, pulling his scarf tightly around his neck, shivering._ It's like it just came out of no where_. He shifted, surprised that the snow piled up so fast.

" Snow storms happen suddenly up in mountains such as these. Flash Storms and floods happen often in critical weather conditions. I suggest we get a move on. Though I wouldn't recommend skiing. I doubt we'd get too far before we crashed. "

" Then what are we suppose to do? " Yamato snapped, walking over to Taichi and wrapping his arms around the shivering brunette. Daisuke inched toward Ken and grabbed his arm. " We can't stay up here. We'll freeze to death. " 

Ken nodded in agreement, explaining, " The path's still visible because of the trees lining it. If we walked down the path it will take twice as long then skiing but twice as safe. I think that's the best option. "

The others nodded, Daisuke picking up his skis and Yamato and Taichi tugging theirs off. " It's best to leave them here, they'd just slow us down. "

Taichi placed his skis down and immediately blew into his hands. Yamato placed his besides his and returned to his boyfriend's side, guiding him to the slowly disappearing path, not waiting to see if Ken and Daisuke would follow them.

--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.yamachi.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.

Taichi was extremely glad that he had decided to wear his boots instead of the shoes that the hotel supplied you with. If he hadn't, he was pretty sure that his feet would be frozen by now, covered in ice probably. He pulled his scarf around his neck again, trying the capture the heat and warmth that it should have brought, though he couldn't say the same for his legs. The material of his jeans was soaked with melted snow, making them numb and prickly. The only real comfort he had was Yamato's grip on his gloved hand, always there to offer warmth and comfort.

" Don't worry, we're almost there. It's a good thing that the light's along the road still work, right? " Yamato asked, trying to lighten the mood. Taichi nodded as they stopped near a sign, Yamato brushing the snow and ice off the worn wood. " Well, we only have about another mile left and the storm isn't that bad. Think you can make it? "

Taichi nodded and a smile flitted across his face, making Yamato smile back at him. _The kid's smile's contagious_, he thought, glancing at him, drinking in the image of his hair and eyelashes crazed with snow and soft smile upon his face. _Hot damn, is he trying to get molested or raped because I'm sorely tempted_.

Unaware of Yamato's raging thoughts, Taichi shook his head, trying to make the snow fall from his brown locks but the white powder clung to them like a white halo. _Now my ears might as well fall off_, He thought icily, _But better yet, let's just let my whole body freeze. That'll make things so much better_. 

He sighed, a puff of mist escaping into the air; thowing sideways glances at the blonde beside him every so often, unaware that he was doing the same thing. Between the swirling snow, the glowing lights that lined the path, and the peaceful calmness that had settled around them, Taichi was sure that it would be fine, just like Yamato had promised.

They continued on in a comfortable silence, plowing through the packed snow and both wondering what to say to the other. But they both kept silent, not wanting to ruin the precious moment they had created. Yamato, for his part, wanted to hold the small brunette to his chest and never let him go. In fact, he wasn't sure if he really wanted to return to the hotel so soon. It felt too good out here to go back to the hotel but he knew he had to. He couldn't keep Taichi outside for much longer or he'd risk him getting sick. He looked over, catching Taichi's brown orbs gazing at him just as Taichi caught his blue one's analyzing him.

Both blushed and turned away, Taichi deciding that the ground was much more interesting then anything else and Yamato gazing at the many light's blinking a head of them. _Odd_, Yamato thought skeptically, _Why are there so many lights? Unless... _

" The hotel. " He whispered, slightly ashamed of himself that he hadn't gotten it sooner, " We made it. "

Taichi nodded, squeezing Yamato's hand in understanding. He smiled and Yamato returned it, both glad to be able to escape the nature's harsh storm. They ran through the snow, fully aware that the snow was less packed and easier to walk through. They jogged through the snow towards the lights that beckoned to them and forgot about the erie silence that had surrounded them not too long ago. The only thoughts on both of their minds were hot chocolate, bubbling baths, and warm beds with thick comforters.

" See, I told you we'd be fine. " Yamato said.

Taichi nodded in agreement, looking behind him to make sure that Ken and Daisuke where still behind them; once he established that they were he replied silently, _And to think I only doubted you half the way. I'm proud_. As if hearing his thoughts Yamato rolled his eyes and skidded to halt, snow flying from beneath their boots. They had stopped by one of many lights that illuminated the path probably so the other two could see them. They waited for the hazy figures to catch up. Taichi waving to them and one, Yamato guessed, which was Daisuke, waved back.

Once they caught up, blinking as they came close to the light, Daisuke covered in snow and Ken relatively spotless, they smiled at each other. " Took you long enough, " Yamato teased, " Having a make out session while we weren't looking? " Ken laughed, shaking his head but Daisuke had the decency to blush lightly; he mumbled, " We did not as you so bluntly put it make out but were trying to catch up to you two love birds. Don't think I didn't see the longing looks you two shot at each other. What were you thinking about? "

He poked Yamato and he swatted his hand away, as if it were a large annoying bug. " That is none of your business. " He said stiffly but secretly thought,_ I was thinking about molesting my boyfriend and all the wonderful things he would scream to himself_. Ken shot him a look and shook his head, most likely knowing about Yamato's dirty thoughts. Taichi, once again unaware of his boyfriends mind rants, just thought of the mug of hot chocolate and bubble bath that awaited him at the hotel.

" I propose that we go inside the hotel instead of imaging things with our mind's eye, " Ken said, shooting a calculating look at the blonde, who noticed the light glare and wondered if Ken could read minds. Daisuke cheered hearfully and dashed off down the path, kicking up snow and whopping happily. " Be careful Dai-chan! " Ken called, jogging after his overly happy boyfriend, " You might slip! "

As of on cue, Daisuke lost his footing on a patch of black ice and tumbled into the snow, disappearing beneath the deep patches of snow off to the side of the trail. Ken resisted the urge to yell ' I told you so ' and continued on to help the disgruntled cinnamon haired boy as Yamato laughed loudly, tugging on Taichi's hand to guide him forward, a large smile on his face. They passed the two lovers, Ken helping Daisuke up and Taichi noticed that he had an embarrassed look upon his face but smiling non the less.

" Come one, " Yamato said good natured, " I hear some hot chocolate calling my name. "

_Interesting_, Taichi thought, _I hear a bubble bath screaming mine_.

--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.yamachi.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.

Taichi sipped his hot chocolate, relishing the taste of raspberries mixed with cocoa. He and Yamato, who had just returned from the bath house, sat at the round table by the window in their room decked in bathrobes and, in Taichi's case, fuzzy slippers, drinking their ordered hot chocolate and munching on chocolate covered strawberries. _Nothing like chocolate after walking through a blizzard_, Taichi thought, munching into a strawberry just as Yamato picked up his mug of vanilla hot chocolate, catching each others eyes, smiling.

" What a day, eh Taichi? " Yamato asked, taking a tentative sip of his beverage, wary of scolding his tongue. Taichi nodded, placing the top of his strawberry onto the plate. He leaned back and placed his hands on his stomach, sighing contentedly. Yamato smiled, " Guess what we get to do tomorrow? " At Taichi suspicious glare he continued, " Ice skating. "

Taichi rolled his eyes, stretching, _Better then skiing any day_, he thought. Yamato shook his head and placed his mug down on the coaster. " Let's just hope it turns out better then skiing, eh? But then again, we could always go back and try again. "

_As if they'd let us_, Taichi thought, picking up his razzco and swirling the brown mixture around, _Let's just stick to skating. That much I can do_. Shrugging as if he understood, Yamato picked up a white chocolate covered raspberry and popped into his mouth saying, " Well it's just good that we got back when we did. Who knows what would have happened if we stayed up there any longer. I'm just glad that Ken was there or who knows what would have happened. We could be still up there, buried under feet of snow. "

Taichi visibly shivered and took a sip of his cocoa to help, _Or we could still be arguing, you trying to get teach me to ski and me, as stubborn as I am, refusing. But we're not, we're safe and warm, eating chocolate covered fruit and drinking expensive liquids. How much did this cost anyway_? He looked for a price tag but he didn't find one on the plate of delights or on the table. _Strange, were they free_? 

" I wonder how Ken and Daisuke are holding up, " Yamato thought aloud, catching Taici's attention, " We lost sight of them as soon as we got the hotel. " He yawned and polished off his vanillco, standing and looking out the window. " I never really noticed while we were out there but it really is snowing isn't it? "

Taichi looked out the window, surprised at how hard it was actually snowing. _Was it really snowing that hard? He asked himself_, clutching his robe tightly to his chest,_ Or did it just get like that_? He placed his hand on the class and shivered at the contact will the cool pane while the other reached up to clutched his whistle but his hand only met the fluffy texture of his robe.

Startled, he unwound his robe, ignoring the looks Yamato shot him and tore it off his shoulders. He looked down and was only met with a bare chest and swaying robe. His breath quickened and Yamato gripped his wrists tightly, worry etched onto his face. " What's wrong? You scared the shit out of me, Taichi. " He sighed and lifted Taichi's chin up to say something to him but stopped; Tears were present in his milky brown eyes. " Hey, what's wrong? " He asked, clutching Taichi to his chest. 

Taichi just shook his head and tried to steady himself, forcing the tears away.

His whistle was gone.

--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.yamachi.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.

Before Yamato had even slipped one boot on and laced it up Taichi had jammed his boots on his feet, threw his coat on, and sped out the door leaving it wide open. Cursing, he followed his example and just crammed his boots onto his feet and grabbed his coat. Grabbing the card key from the hallway table he shut the door and ran after the distressed Taichi, wondering what exactly happened. Running down the hallway towards the stairs he was surprised to meet Ken, sleepily rubbing his eyes and yawning.

" What's with all this energy so late at night? First Taichi then... "

" Great you saw him. Which way did he go? " Yamato interupted, grabbing his shoulders and shakig him gently.

" I'm not sure. But it seemed like he was going towards the lobby. Daisuke and I saw him after we finished at the restaurant. "

Yamato nodded his thanks, released Ken's slumped shoulder and continued down the hallway, disappearing as he descended the spiral stairs. Ken shook his head and stretched. _This day's just getting more and more and exciting_, he thought, rubbing the back of his head. _Wonder why... _

Meanwhile, Yamato had reached the end of the star case just as he saw Taichi exit the main doors. Students were gathered around the lobby, some coming in from a long over due snow ball fight and others slipping outside to witness the swirling snow. Pushing past them he reached the door and yanked it open ready to leave but bumped into someone instead.

" Oh, " They exclaimed, " I'm sorry. Please excuse me sempai. "

Yamato nodded and pushed past the girl, leaving her standing in the doorway quite confused. " Well that was weird. " 

" Hey, " Someone called to her, " Hikari, what're you standing in the doorway for? Come in and have some hot chocolate. They have the best flavours! "

" Sure, " She called back, looking at the spot that Yamato had been. What was that all about? Come to think of it, she had seen Taichi running up the pathway not too long ago. " Weird, " she mumbled, " Wonder what happened. "

" Hikari! Come one! " 

" Yeah, okay. " She said, more to herself then anyway, casting one last look outside before the door shut with a snap.

Taichi jogged up the pathway, panting slightly but unwilling to go back until he found what he had come here for. He scanned the pathway, worn down from the students feet after a late night snow ball fight, hoping that his whistle could still be found quickly. _I have to find it, _he thought desperately, _It means too much to me to lose it like this_. He stopped and bent forward, hands on his knees, trying to catch his breath._ Now that I think about it though, I don't remember the whistle being on me when we got the hotel. Why didn't I notice it before_? 

Scowling at his stupidity he continued on, unaware of the figure that was rapidly approaching him. He sighed and once again pushed down the tears that threatened to fall before furiously rubbing them away. _I'm such an idiot. I lost my whistle, my first gift since arriving on the island. Damn it, _he kicked the snow, secretly hoping that this was his solution. But his actions showed nothing but scattered snow and he sighed dejectedly. _I can't face Yamato now, not now that I lost the item that he had given to me. I can't...  
_  
And suddenly, he found himself on his back staring into pits of angry blue. Yamato had caught up to him and had immediately pinned the boy beneath him, holding the squirming boy tightly. " What the hell is your problem? " He scolded, " Running off like that, you nearly gave me a heart attack! What do you have to say for yourself? " 

Taichi tried once again to wiggle away but sighed dejectedly and lay still beneath Yamato's warm body. He pouted up at him and Yamato's eyes softened before he too sighed and sat up, pulling Taichi to a sitting pose. " Seriously though, don't ever do that again. I was worried. " Taichi nodded and quickly found himself in a loose embrace and he tentively returned it.

" Why were you so anxious to get outside anyway? "

_Should I tell him_? Taichi asked himself, _Or should I pretend that I just wanted to get some fresh air at eleven o'clock at night_? He debated this silently as Yamato sent confused and concerned looks at him. Finally he sighed and nodded, signalling that he was going to tell Yamato why he had in fact run away so to speak. He mimicked blowing into a whistle and Yamato tilted his head. " Whistle? " At Taichi's nod, he continued, " But what that have to do with me? "

Taichi shot him a condescending look before showing Yamato exactly what he meant. He pointed to Yamato and then to him, pretending to open a box and plucking whatever was from inside it, placing it around his neck and blowing into it. After a few seconds of thought it struck him: The whistle that he had given Taichi as an apology present. The one he wore every day refusing to take it off for anything and anyone.

_" Wow, your actually wearing it, I'm surprised. "  
Taichi gave him a weird look and clutched the said item to his chest. _

_  
" You want to know something really silly? " Yamato asked suddenly, causing Taichi to look of briefly, frowning when he saw Yamato changed his facial expression before going back towards his paper. Yamato taking this as a yes, continued. " When I saw that whistle I immediately thought of you. It was so small, but sweet, hanging from a ribbon. When I picked it up, I thought maybe it would be handy. You could use it when you get into trouble, and maybe, if I hear it, I would be there to help you. Pretty silly, huh? " Yamato laughed at himself, wondering why he had told Taichi this story. Pushing that aside, he saw Taichi pause and smile briefly, before becoming serious again. _

" The whistle that I gave you, " He whispered, " That's the one isn't it? "

Taichi nodded and clutched at his chest where his whistle had once been. He sighed and pushed Yamato away before stumbling to his feet and once again searching the side of the trail. Yamato watched him before he too stood and followed him.

" You know Taichi, we may not find it, " He said carefully, " It's been a while and it's been snowing all day. It's just a whistle, I can get you another one. "

Taichi shook his head and continued on, _I don't want another whistle_,_ I want that one_. _That one's special to me and to you even if you don't realize it. _

Yamato sighed in defeat and said, " Fine, I'll help you look for it but you better repay me with a nice hot mug of hot chocolate. "

Taichi smiled and silently agreed, _But only if we find my whistle_.

They continued on in silence for a while, scanning the ground and surrounding shrub before Yamato sighed and said, " Come on Taichi, it's late. We need to head back. The snow will probably stop by tomorrow and then we can look for your whistle again okay? " Taichi stopped, debating the options before he too sighed and silently agreed. _I will find it_, He told himself, _I have to find it. _

Yamato held out his hand and Taichi took it, wanting nothing more then to stay and search but he knew Yamato would never allow it. Sighing he pulled his coat tightly toward him and shivered. _I just realized how cold I am_, He thought, snuggling into Yamato's side, head resting against his shoulder, _I want to be warm_. He closed his eyes and let Yamato lead him back from where they came from and the place that welcomed them with warm beds and steaming mugs of warm drinks.

Yamato guided his boyfriend down the trail, keeping an eye out for a shimmering glare of silver. Once the hotel came into view though, he still hadn't seen it and was about to give up his half-hearted search when he spotted something shimmering in the snow. Curious, he led Taichi over to the unidentified object and nudged Taichi, " Hey, does this seem familiar to you? "

Taichi cracked open an eye and stared at what Yamato was pointing at and at first, it didn't seem like anything special. But when he turned to scowl at Yamato for getting his hopes up he caught sight of something that made his heart leap; a red ribbon fluttered in the wind and he gave a silent gasp of surprise. He pushed Yamato away, ignoring his " Hey! " of surprise and fell to his knees, digging up the ribbon. He pulled the ribbon out and on the very end of it his whistle dangled. He smiled and brought the whistle up yo his cheek and rubbed the whistle against them.

Yamato watched as Taichi stood and turned to face him and before Yamato could say anything Taichi had propelled himself into Yamato's arms, laying his head against his chest and the whistle dangling from his hands. _Thank you, so much Yamato_. He thought, _Thank you for everything_.

Yamato shook his head, smiling slightly, gently taking the whistle from Taichi's hand. " This whistle really does mean a lot to you, doesn't it? " He asked, fingering said object. Taichi nodded and tried to grab his whistle but Yamato held it out of his reach causing Taichi to glare mildly at him but Yamato continued on, " When I first gave this to you I never thought that you'd like it. I thought you were just wearing it to make me happy but, " He held the ribbon in both hands and gently put it around Taichi's neck, tying it tightly but loose enough that it rested comfortably against his chest once again. " You know something, Taichi? That whistle connects us doesn't it? "

Taichi nodded and Yamato leaned over, placing a kiss on his forehead as he and Taichi both grasped the whistle. I'm glad we found it, actually, " Yamato said, " It made you happy. " He smiled and Taichi blushed lightly, happy to finally have his precious item back. He sighed and looked up into the sky, Yamato following his example and they both watched the snow fall toward the ground and themselves for a few minuets, unwilling to break the silence that they both created.

" Let's go, " Yamato whispered after a few moments pause, " I think I hear a comfortable bed calling our names. "  
Taichi nodded and brought the whistle to his mouth, blowing lightly in to the piece of silver, the tune echoing around them, connecting them with a simple object.

--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.yamachi.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.

_Once again this took a lot longer then I thought it would but..oh well. Two more chapters to go I believe then I'll be working a new story as a present for one of my reviewers...I wonder who it could be? Actually I be typing two stories but that's beside the point...I think. My original story shall be called Half-Breed and that's all you get right now XD I would like to thank every one for reviewing once again and hope this chapter was worth the wait. Oh boy, now I need to go forth and type the next one...schools approaching so I hope to get this story done before that. Those who review get Taichi and Yamato plushies with skies and as a special gift I give you all Daisuke and Ken plushies of them with Ken feeding Daisuke a chocolate covered strawberry. And since I'm being extra considerate, the first seven reviews get plushies of Yamato and Taichi in a bubble bath. See you all in the next chapter, ja ne! _


	11. and cherish

_Well, it seems we're down to the wire so to speak. One chapter left after this and then I get to work on my new story. Strange, I'm typing this right after I posted it...oh well. Last chapter was pretty long so I hope to be able to make this one just as long. If not just suck it up. Okay, now onto the reviews I think._

_**KoumiLoccness**__- I don't know if I'll do a story for Koumi, it's a great pairing but my heart belongs to Yamachi with a side order of Kensuke and Koumi.   
__**TheSmallestGhost**__- Adorable you say? Well, that's good. They're suppose to be adorable.   
__**RomanceRighter**__- Yes, I have finally updated. Ken and Daisuke popping out of no where is what they do. Their like secret agents or something I believe. Their favourite line was 'expensive liquids'? What a strange person XD  
__**SilverRayne666**__- Seems like a lot of you have been waiting for an update...strange. Yes I finished the last Harry Potter book the day after I got it...it was torture. Good you ask? It was good but there was a lot of unexpected things concerning the Headmaster, Snape, and even Lilly...though I kinda figured that one out XD Don't worry I support Draco/Harry too...I did the same thing so I'm guilty. You're very much welcome for the ideas and don't worry about the long reviews, I leave them too :3.  
__**DarkMetalAngel of Destruction**__- I do draw them XD I draw them out before I type, it's weird habit.   
__**TrialandError123456**__- I'm glad you like it and do believe that more fluff is on it's way.   
__**Aniki Studios**__- Your name means Older Brother Studious ( Big brother ) right? Just thought I'd ask. A cute chapter you say? And what's this? Cookies? I love you people. I give you chapters and plushies and in return I get sweets. Bless your souls.  
__**DevilDelivery**__- Though I am confused, I' also glad that your touched...but why? Man, I'm surrounded by weird people...isn't it great?  
Krad- Cuteness is high on every one's list it seems. But you're the first one to use bubbly. I'm happy for you.  
__**TimberStar**__- Yep, I finally updated. A for how I knew, I planned it too and it should be effective in the next two years...the world is mine...laughs evilly  
__**Black-Dranzer-1119**__- They do keep getting cuter don't they? I love them so much so I can't help it.  
__**Arisha Yamado**__-Everyone want a plushie and mostly eveyone gets them. hands you one And I updated very late ;  
__**Anissinia June**__- Oh,uke Taichi rocks my socks,that's why I wuvs him as a uke XD And plushie for you hands you plushie  
__**Moppy**__- I am fat and that's the cold hard chocolate coated truth.Chocolate makes my cavities scream in pain...if I had cavities XD As for my lovely uke Taichi..he shall not speak.As of yet,there's only one chapter and a bonus story after this...yeah. And you can't keep stealing plushies D: Or else you won't get one :p  
-__**I'm SOOOO lost. again**__--Wow thanks,I don't think it's all that great but thankies a lot. I luffs those two :3  
__**YamiYama**__- Oh my,Yami,you can see the future D: Taichi does use the whistle to get him to find him in the last chapter..whoa. I find my chapters either sucky or/and/unworthy XD  
__**Even Gods Dream**__-I love Ken and Daisuke,but not as much as Taichi and Yamato..just not possible Xp Yamato must always think about shagging the poor unsuspecting Taichi but I never thought anyone would like it.Yamato's like resisting . ..and Taichi Bubble bath : D Bah,do not love me,you are a much better author Xp  
__**regretfully-yours-Casssy-chan**__- Sweetness is in my blood..like Mountain Dew: D  
__**Anna-**__ Do not apologize sweet Anna,I'm just glad you did.Made me ubber happy inside and now presents you with a plushie Yayness .  
Noir es Monte- Wow,another newbie to the fic..awsome. Welcome aboard : D Glad you like it and I never thought I'd be writing these fics at the old crippled age of 15.  
__**Shading Source**__-Tis alright Shade,tis alright.Just glad you read and updated your story! Yays!! I left a longer review then you did cackles I also thought that was a marvelous description of Takeru,fits him perfectly. Yep,Ken is dominant,yessireeeeee...Taichi's whistle is his most important possession,it allows him to speak without words. Such a sweet little uke :3  
__**Anon**__- Yeah I know ; But look! It's updated!_

--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.yamachi.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.

Chapter Ten:...and cherish...

--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.yamachi.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.

" It sure is good to be back isn't Taichi? " Yamato sighed, flopping onto his bed, groaning in pleasure. Taichi shook his head at his boyfriend's actions and dropped his luggage by the door, preferring to sit on the floor with his back resting against the bed. He drew his knees to his chest and lay his arms across them, cradling his head with his hands. _It sure is_, he thought, _because now I don't have to learn how to break my leg thirteen different times_.

Yamato stretched and crossed his legs happy to be away from the mountains and back on his island. _The mountains may have been awesome but it feels so much better down here_, Yamato thought placed his arms behind his head, _You're not freezing to death every time you get out of the shower_. He shivered at the thought, not wanting to experience it again. Sighing he closed it eyes and yawned, it was eleven o'clock and they had just gotten back from their field trip, turning onto his side to look at his brown haired lover.

Taichi was fingering his whistle and looking at it with a small smile on his face, almost as if he was unwilling to let it go. Yamato could understand why, when they were at the mountain resort Taichi's whistle had slipped from his neck during a mild snow storm and had been frantic to find it. Luckily Yamato had been able to find it and the whistle had been returned safe and sound. Ever since then Taichi had pulled the whistle out every chance he got to make sure the whistle was safe.

Pushing himself into a sitting position, Yamato rubbed his eyes and scuttled over toward Taichi, wrapping his arms around his shoulders and placing his chin on the top of his head. " Don't worry, Taichi, " He smiled, " It's still there. And if it ever gets lost again I'll search for it until I find it. "

Taichi smiled and leaned his head back, allowing Yamato to run his fingers through his locks of hair, sighing contentedly as they unintentionally messaged his scalp. Yamato smiled and fingered one of his boyfriends spiky strands of hair, marveling at their texture. " You know, " He stated, " Your hair may seem rough and spiky but it's quite silky and soft. " He brought the strand up to his face and inhaled the scent of strawberries. " And it smells good too. "

Taichi blushed and scowled to himself, _Great_, he thought, _I want to go to sleep and my boyfriend wants to have a make out session. Marvelous_. Not noticing Taichi's scowl, Yamato leaned in to kiss his lover's welcoming lips but was suddenly interrupted when a tan slender hand pushed his face away and he have a growl of irritation. Taichi removed his hands and looked up at Yamato with an annoyed expression on his slim face. Yamato scowled lightly and rubbed his cheek before flinging himself back into a lying position, grumbling to himself. " All I want is one simple good night kiss. Is that too much to ask of my boyfriend, one kiss to last me through the night? " He answered himself in an obnoxious voice, " Why yes it is. If you have a problem with my grumpiness then I suggest you hurl yourself out the window and break a leg, then we'll see who needs the good night kiss. " Once again he answered himself in his normal mellow voice, " You know, I think I might do that. A broken leg doesn't seem that bad. "

Taichi, from his position on the floor, felt his lip twitch upward in amusement, rolling his eyes at Yamato's dramatic behaviour. He pushed himself back up into a sitting position and smiled as he saw the pout that had formed its way onto Yamato's face. _I can't believe I lived to the day that the great Yamato Ishida showed his childish side_, He remarked, scooting to his knees and placing his arms on the top of the bed, _Maybe I should reward him_.

Smiling, Taichi crawled onto the bed, slithering his way toward Yamato's body. Yamato tried his best to ignore the movement but he felt his lip twitch in beguilement. Taichi gently swayed against Yamato's side and smirked when he felt Yamato shiver. Simpering, he nestled himself onto Yamato's stomach and he gave a grunt of discomfit. _Never_, Yamato told him self, _Underestimate Taichi's weight_.

Cracking his eyes open he glowered at the younger teen sitting on his stomach and growled, " And what do you think you're doing up there? "

Taichi beamed at him and leaned over to hug him around the neck, nuzzling against the older boy's chest. Pushing down the urge to flip Taichi onto his back he stated, " So I can't get all love dovey on you but you can do what ever you want to with me, huh? I see how you are. "

Taichi just smiled tenderly and leaned up, their bodies grazing together, and placed a ghostly kiss upon Yamato's nose. Addled, Yamato blinked up at him and plainly said, " I'll have you know that I won't stand any of that dirty talk coming from your mouth Mr.Yagami. "

Taichi just gazed at him for a bit before placing his head upon his boyfriend's shoulder and closing his eye's. _I don't talk dirty_, He told himself_, I play dirty_. Yamato too, closed his eyes, once again reaching for Taichi's tousled hair, a look of contentment upon his pale face. " You're a mystery, Taichi, " He declared, " A full fledged mystery. " Taichi just smiled koily at him before placing himself next to Yamato and moving his arms from his neck to his waist. Yamato didn't mind in the least and took a well earned breath before mumbling, " You're really heavy you know that? " The teasing tone in his voice didn't go unnoticed.

_Well excuse me for liking my sweets_, He mock scowled at the blond, whose face displayed a small grin, Sighing, he placed his head on Yamato's shoulder and breathed in the scent of snow, still clinging to them even after they returned from the mountain. Yamato yawned audibly before he placed an arm around Taichi's shoulder and the brunette grabbed his hand lightly, rubbing it against his cheek. Yamato smiled and nuzzled his cheek against Taichi's head, humming softly.

_What a lovely tune_, Taichi thought drowsily, reaching for his whistle. He popped the piece of silver between his lips and blew softly, trying to match the tune with Yamato's voice. Yamato smiled softly and asked, " Do you wanna hear it? It's a lullaby that my Mom use to sing to me when I was little. "

Taichi nodded, opening his eyes slightly to look at Yamato's calm face, shadows dancing on the pale flesh from the bedside lamp. Smiling at him, Yamato leaned down and placed a kiss on Taichi's forehead, the smaller male smiling and closing his eyes once more.

" Uta o ou daichi no uta o kaze o hidakou hikari abite,  
Moshi wa matataki machi wa kirameku.  
Fuwa Fuwa Fururi nemei komete. " 

Taichi yawned silently, snuggling deeper into Yamato's chest and occasionly blowing into the whistle. Yamato kept his hand on Taichi head, ruffling the brown locks slightly.

" Uta o uta ou sekai no uta o doko made ikou Sora o aoi de,  
Hito no fuuoe mushi no habataki.  
Fuwa Fuwa Fururi omoi no sete. " 

Taichi's whistle slipped from his lips and Yamato pushed a strand of his hair away from his smiling, yet sleeping face. He himself smiled lovingly, placing another kiss upon Taichi's forhead. 

" Fuwa Fuwa Fururi ashita wa kitto,  
Fuwa Fuwa Fururi sora ni todoku. "

He finished his song, choosing to hum instead, reaching over to switch the lamp off, he gave one last look at the dozing brunette before he smiled sleepily and switched the lights off, bathing the room in a comfortable and welcoming darkness.

--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.yamachi.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.

Taichi snuggled into the soft pillows and sighed contentedly, unwilling to get up and out of bed. He yawned and wrapped his arms around the pillow that was right next to him and cuddled up to it, inhaling the scent of fresh soap and something unrecognizable. _Since when do my pillows smell of soap_? He asked himself, forcing his eyes open to get a good look at his pillow; he was startled when he saw that his pillow breathing and immediately sat up, only to calm down when he saw exactly what his pillow was.

Yamato lay on his side, mouth slightly open, his long eyelashed resting on his cheeks, one arm over his head and the other resting on his stomach. Taichi sighed in relief and lay back down next to him, encircling his arms around his waist, snuggling up to his chest and placing a kiss on his neck. He sighed and interlocked his fingers behind his back and rested his forehead just beneath his hair and sucked on his neck, trying to give him a hickey.

Yamato mumbled in his sleep and turned away from Taichi's grasp, sighing as he moved his arm to touch his teeth marks delicately. He smiled coyly and moved upward to nuzzle his cheek against Yamato's. _Time to get up_, He cooed, wrapping his arms around Yamato's neck, licking his cheek softly. Yamato moaned slightly and tried once again to shy away from him, pushing his body away. _Now stop that_, he chided, hugging him tightly, nuzzling him harder.

" Stop it, " The blond moaned in his sleep, swatting his hand away, " M'trying to sleep, " 

Laughing silently, Taichi crawled onto his chest and plopped himself down on him and kissed his nose multiple times and ran his fingers through his blond locks, tugging on them gently. _Wakey, wakey Yama_, He purred, nuzzling his cheek, _Time to get up_. 

Yamato finally cracked an eye open and glared at his smiling boyfriend. Groaning, he shoved him off his chest and sat up slightly rubbing his eyes." What the hell do you want Taichi? It's..." He stole a glance at his flashing alarm clock and glared at him, " 9:17 am. "

He just smiled at him and crawled off the bed and Yamato made a swipe at him but missed and fell sideways off the bed. " Damn it, I hate mornings, " He grumbled to himself as he pushed the blanket off of himself and glared at the smiling brunette. " And you stop smiling like that, " He glared lightly at him.Taichi continued to smile and he groaned and threw a pillow lazily at him, " I'm not a morning person, don't mess with me."

Taichi just shook his head and bent down to Yamato's level and placed a kiss on his forehead. _I know you're not a morning person, that's why I torment you_. 

As if sensing his thoughts, Yamato groaned and pushed himself to his feet. He sighed and scratched his side, glaring lightly at his smiling boyfriend. " You're nearly as bad as Takeru," He accused, giving a yawn and stretching, his shirt riding up to show his strong, well toned, stomach.

Taichi continued to smile and hugged him around his waist, nuzzling his chest lovingly. Yamato finished his stretch and laughed slightly at his actions, " You suck up," He teased, hugging him back and grazing his cheek against the top of his head. Taichi stuck his tongue out at him and pouted, glaring at him lightly. He just laughed and tousled his already messy brown locks, " Oh stop it," He smiled, " I'm just joking,"

He continued to pout at him and Yamato swooped down to capture his pouty lips in a swift, sweet kiss. " Enough of that, " He chided playfully and Taichi scrunched up his nose, _Eeew, Yama germs_. 

Letting go of his lithe boyfriend, Yamato smiled and stretched again, " Well since I'm up, how about some breakfast?" 

Taichi smirked at him, _We both know you can't cook_, He thought with mirth and Yamato bopped him on the head when He noticed the little smirk. " Oh, stop it, I can cook if you help. How does pancakes sound?" He asked, cracking his back and heading toward the door.

_As long as they're not burnt, fantastic_, He thought merrily.

--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.yamachi.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.

Yamato scanned the glossy pages of the breakfast cookbook he was browsing and mumbled to himself, "Pancakes, pancakes, pancakes..." He turned a page and furrowed his perfect brow.

From his position at the counter, Taichi rolled his eyes and lay down the large mixing bowl and measuring utensils down, amused by Yamato's behavior. He walked over to the fridge and pulled out some milk, eggs, and butter, dropping them onto the counter and searching the cabinets for some vanilla and cocoa. "Aha! " Yamato exclaimed, " French vanilla pancakes!" He stood from the seat he had been occupying and walked over to Taichi, holding the book in one hand and scanning the contents with the other, his long pale fingers tracing over the words. " This the one you want?" He asked, showing him the recipe.

Taking the book from him gently he scanned the pages himself and smiled. Nodding enthusiastically he snatched the book up and made sure he had everything he needed, grabbing the flour, sugar,vanilla, cocoa, and cinnamon. Yamato got an apron for him,handing it to him and smiling, " I've never even thought of making french vanilla pancakes," He got the mixing bowl out and placed it on the counter,rummaging for measuring utensils in the drawers and cupboard, " I'm not very good at cooking period, we normally just get take out." He bent down to examine a bottom drawer, " So home cooked meals are pretty rare,let alone breakfast. After my parents divorced Mom left a lot of cook books behind and Dad tried to cook dinner a few times," He straitened up, measuring cup and spoons in his hands, smiling fondly, " If I remember correctly, Dad charcoaled our chicken and we had cereal one night," He laughed at the far away memory. 

Taichi smiled at him, laughing silently at the thought. He poured the soft, powdery flour into the cup and measured out 3 cups dumping them into the large, silver bowl. _My own Dad can cook,it's just my Mom_, He smirked,_She's lucks if she can make a bowel of cereal right_. He bit his lip to stop the laughter and shook his head,pouring in the sugar and vanillia,Yamato watching with a tilted head, " Are you sure you're doing that right?" He asked,remebering how his own mother made homemade pancakes,wondering if Taichi was doing it right. Taichi looked at him,pouting,dropping a sprinkled of cinnamon into the bowel,as if questioning him if he was questioning his cooking skills. _Of course I'm doing it right_, He mentally wailed at him, _I've done it twice and they turned out just fine_.

Yamato just laughed and reached over to ruffle Taichi's spikey brown locks, his pout deepening. " Okay,I get it,shut up and leave me alone right?" Taichi nodded and picked up the whisk with his delicate fingers to mix three powders and vanilla together before he used the mixure to blend the water and milk in.Yamato watched,leaning against the counter,playing with Taichi's hair,smiling coyly,getting the milk and water ready. At Taichi's nod and lift of the whisk Yamato poured the water and milk in and Taichi added the eggs. Plugging in the mixure, Taichi handed it to Yamato,offering him the chance to mix it and smiling,did so,on a low setting,Taichi pointing out to mix for 10 to 15 minuets. Yamato nodded and moved the batter around as his lover began to put the things away and getting out a skillet to place it on the stove.

A few minuets later,Yamato was beginning to get bored with stirring the batter and looked over his shoulder to see what the brunette was doing. Once spotting him looking over the cook book he deemed it safe to flip the switch that was setting the mixure to from low to high,smirking when the silver beaters mixed the concoction quickly and smoothly. Taichi,hearing the mixure whirr loudly and quickly,spun around to warn Yamato as best as he could but only gasped as Yamato turned it up higher.

Slowly,little drops of pancake batter began to jump out of the bowl and they slowly got bigger and bigger and finally, the mixure vibrating greatly in Yamato's hands,the mixure it's self slipped from the blonde teen's fingers and Taichi rushed over to stop it. As he did so, huge splatters of creamy batter flew everywhere,coating Yamato and Taichi in a thin layer of the cream before the bowl crashed to the ground and spilled across their socked feet,the mixure covering the flour in a creamy blanket. At the same time,the mixure fell from the counter,pulling the cord out and crashing to the floor, the beaters slowly spinning to a stop. Taichi blinked and wiped the batter from his face staring unamused at Yamato.

Yamato gave a nervous laugh, " Pancakes?"

" What in hell's name of everything syrupy are you doing?" Asked an annoyed voice from the doorway.

Both teens turned toward the voice, seeing Takeru glaring lightly at them,arms crossed,his eyes occasionally scanning the messy room. Yamato again laughed nervously, rubbing the back of his neck, " Well...that's...a very good question." 

Takeru uncrossed his arms and walked slowly into the kitched,keeping his eyes foreward. Taichi bent down to retrive the fallen bowl,picking it up in his long slim fingers, looking up at the two brothers through his wild brown bangs. Takeru stopped in front of his taller brother and re crossed his arms, looking at him with cool icy eyes. " So, " He said in an unemotional voice, " You woke me up for...nothing?"

Yamato shrugged,avoiding the question,settling for gazing at the ceiling, noticing that there was batter on the ceiling,dripping down.

" I see..." He said softly, almost condensendingly,narrowing his eyes. " Then may, perhaps, I ask something?"

The blonde nodded. 

Takeru smiled, pleasently and joyfully, " Why in Hell's name did I wake up to clattering and yelling that seemed to have come from the kitchen where my brother just so happened to be? Hmmm?" 

" Umm...I...uh you see...I was...ummm...pancakes?" He smiled nervously, offering Takeru some of the bitter batter of his finger. The other blond glared dangerously and Taichi, from his position on the floor, swear he saw an evil aura around him, growing from his rising rage. He hesitantly stood up,still gripping the bowl, as the two brothers stared down. He looked from Takeru to Yamato, nervously drumming his fingers on the silver mixing bowl.

Time was suspended and Takeru started to walk slowly towards his brother before suddenly launching himself at him,causing them both to tumble onto the slippery floor. Yamato gave a yell of surprise as his back hit the floor, his shirt sticking to him as the batter seeped through it. Takeru was holding his brother's hand in a death grip as he sat on his stomach, " Do you have any idea how late I went to bed last night?! An hour after you got home! I got 3 hours of sleep!" They started struggling and Yamato flipped them over, he now on top of his brother.

Taichi watched in fascination and wonder as Yamato smirked at his brother, " Is that so? What's wrong? Takeru-waru didn't get enough sleep?" He teased him and Takeru struggled under him, trying to squirm away from him. " You're grumpier then normal, Keru, what's wrong?" He asked sincerely, though still smirking. He glared and wiggled under him,reached out and grabbing a handful of pancake cream on the floor. Yamato was still bragging above him so Takeru suddenly laughed and shoved his hand in his face causing him to splutter and release him to wipe his face. Takeru gave a shove and his brother fell on his side. He stood triumphantly, backing away from his fallen sibling, accidentally bumping into Taichi. Giving a surprised yelp he turned around to face the brunette, who was innocently holding the bowl.

" Ah..." He said softly, starting to flush lightly at having been seen rough housing with his brother. Taichi looked back, bowl clutched tightly, looking at the shorter blond, though not by much. Takeru raised a finger and was about to say something but was cut off as he was toppled so unexpectedly he grabbed onto Taichi's arm and sent them both crashing to the ground. Taichi's bowl went into the air as he was toppled, his boyfriend's brother on top of him. Yamato's smirk turned into a concerned look as he got up from his ' tripping Takeru' position and went over to the toppled duo, stopping as the Takeru groaned and sat him, Taichi following soon after.

" Are you two..." He stopped momentarily as the silver bowl fell, upside down, onto his lover's head, batter dripping down his tan face. "...okay?" He finished when he really didn't need to. Taichi reached up and plucked the bowl from his head, setting it in his lap. His brown locks were plastered down with the pancake batter and dripped onto his shoulders. The substance had covered his cheeks with little small blotches and his eyes blinked at his predicament. Takeru, from his position on the floor, groaned and sat up, rubbing his head and glaring at his brother. Yamato smiled and waved back. 

" So," He said brightly, " Who wants some pancakes?"

--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.yamachi.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.

" I can't believe I have to spend my whole morning because my dumb ass brother can't mix pancake batter," Takeru grumbled haughtily to himself, scrubbing furiously at the floor. He was on his knees, jeans rolled up just above them, hands slightly pruned and bubbles dancing up his arms. He sat up and wiped his forehead, turning his glare towards his brother who was standing on a stool, sanitizing the high walls of their kitchen. " It'd be better if there were pancakes afterwards. Oh, that's right, you spilled it!" He said sarcastically, mumbling to himself, angrily rubbing the brush against the mocking tiles.

" You complain too much," Yamato snapped back, once again rolling up his aggravating sleeves. He was glaring at the unreachable batter, washcloth in hand, " Be grateful you're cleaning the floor,"

" 'Be grateful you're cleaning th'- I'll kick your ass Yamato!" Takeru threw him a dirty look and scrubbed even more viciously. Yamato smirked, highly thankful that his brother couldn't see it.

Taichi smiled at their words, wishing he could laugh at their antics. His shirt was tied up with a ponytail, leaving his tan, milky stomach visible, smile on his luscious lips. He sat up and cracked his back, sighing in relief as he saw the now clean floor wave to him. He stood up and wrung his scrubby out, taking the bucket and dumping the dirty water. Such a weird family, he laughed to himself, but I wouldn't have Yamato any other way. He turned and smiled at his back, startled when he found Yamato's smiling face instead. He flushed at the unexpected gesture and turned back to the sink. _Jerk_, He thought, though he smiled. Yamato laughed at his shyness, turning back around.Adorable.

" You laughing at me?!" Takeru growled, turning around, seeming much like a cat. He clenched his brush tightly, his knuckles white.

He laughed again, " Of course not, Keru, that's suicidal,"

" You are laughing at me!" He exclaimed jumping to his feet and waving the sudsy brush wildly.

Taichi filled his bucket and heaved it out of the sink, waddling under the weight of the heavy water filled bucket. He shook his head and moved over to the spot a few feet away from Takeru's spot and beginning the scrub the stray spots of dried batter. _Wonderful brotherly _love, He said to himself, lip curling into a rather bright smile.

" Get back to work Keru," Yamato chided teasingly, " Before you fall asleeeeeeeep," He battered his lashed and swooned on the spot, " Can't have you lose those beautiful looks can we?" 

If it were possible Takeru felt his anger rise a notch more. " Look whose talking Mr. Takes Two Hours to Style my Hair," 

" Do. Not. Diss. The. Hair," Yamato hissed, pointing his brush at him threateningly.

He smirked and ran his hand through his hair dramatically, sighing and looking off in the distance, looking much like his older brother. Taichi laughed and stopped scrubbing to look at him with amazement, _That_, he said pausing, _Is so true_.

" Oh, you did not," Yamato said.

" Oh," He smirked, " I did,"

The two glared at each other, one smirking and the other glaring deeply before that one brother, who happened to be older, started smiling evilly. Takeru eyes him, his own smirk slipping, " What?" He asked tentatively. 

The next word made Takeru freeze. " Hi-ka-ri," Yamato sang in a sweetly mocking voice.

" Do, not," Takeru said, paling, " Bring her up,"

" What would she say if she found out how...evil...you really are?" He said, asking himself, though making sure Takeru heard him.

Taichi looked up from beneath his bangs, wondering if Yamato had a death sentence. It seemed to him as if Takeru wasn't one to mess with when his morning was ruined.

Taker slowly started walking towards his brother, fist wringing his cloth murderously. Yamato watched as if he was use to this and smirked, " Did I hit a nerve?" He asked, twirling a strand of his blond hair. Takeru looked up at him with such distaste Yamato wondered if he had overdone it. He was about to apologize before Takeru grabbed the legs of the ladder he was standing on, yanking it to one side, smirking like the devil himself.

" Holy shit!" Yamto exclaimed, grabbing thin air as he fell towards the ground.

Taichi looked back up and when he saw Yamato fall his mouth opened in horror, remembering that he had forgotten to move the bucket. He scrambled to move the bucket but Yamato had reached it already. His foot caught the edge and soupy water was distributed over him and the once scrambling Taichi. Yamato spluttered and sat up, shirt sticking to him and pants uncomfortably wet. He shook with anger and he got up, " You bastard!" He screamed at him, trying to strangle him only succeeding in slipping and falling backwards, groaning.

Takeru shrugged, dropping the brush as he did so, " Maybe you should watch where you're falling?" He suggested, looking down on himm with that familiar smirk. The scrubby clattered to the floor and Taichi sat there on his knees ina pool of sudsy water, blinking in astonishment. Takeru looked down at the brunette and laughed nervously and scratched the back of his neck, " Yeah, sorry about that Yagami, didn't mean to get you," He smiled at him, turning to his brother, his smile turning into a sneer, " Have fun cleaning this up," He gave a wave and left, whistling, hands in his pockets, striding until he disappeared behind a corner.

" I...hate him...so much right now," Yamato said, pushing himself onto his elbows and looking up into his water logged boyfriend's eyes. " Sorry about him, normally he's more sweet then evil," 

He laughed, holding out his hands to help his taller lover up. _You brought this upon yourself_. 

Yamato took the offered hands thankfully and got to his feet, pulling Taichi up, examining his wet cloths, laughing, " He really did get us, didn't he?"

Taichi nodded, hugging him around his waist and nuzzling his shoulder. _Yes, but now we're alone_.

Yamato laughed and reached down, ruffling his hair, stopping suddenly. " Have you grown?" He pushed the brunette away from his chest and looked him up and down, Taichi eyeing him quizzically. " I think you have, you come to my neck," He smiled and nuzzled the top of his head. " Now I don't have to break my neck to kiss you, " He teased.

Taichi huffed and crossed his arms, pouting angrily at him. _Well excuse me_, He flushed. Yamato laughed and held him closely, leaning down and kissing him passionately. Taichi responded and pressed his lips against Yamato's pale pink ones, Yamato's tounge wanting entrance. Taichi granted his admission and Yamato smiled coyly, playing with his tongue, his hands dancing along his back. Taichi moaned beneath him, hands circling his neck, pulling him down, deepening the loving kiss.

Yamato purred, hands worming their way under Taichi's waistband, causing the smaller male to gasp out lightly. " So innocent," He mumbled, breaking away the kiss to place ghostly ones on his neck. messaging his lover's lower back. Taichi shivered and leaned his head on Yamato's shoulder as he smirked and went lower, causing him to arch his back and lift his head up. At that moment, Yamato hugged his waist and pulled him close, capturing his lips. Taichi closed his eyes and kissed back, leaning into him. 

They pulled away and Yamato smiled tenderly, nuzzling his nose against Taichi's, Taichi smiled, eyes closed. " You're so adorable Chi," He smiled, pecking him tenderly on his lips. " Still sweet,"

Taichi flushed and hit him lightly, _And you're still mature beyond your years_. 

Yamato laughed, as if hearing his thoughts and intertwined their fingers, looking about the chaosed room. " Well, how about we ditched this task and go outside instead?" He asked. Taichi took a look around the room, the floor now having it's own mini pond. He laughed lightly and nodded, gripping Yamato's hand with his own as he tugged him along toward the door, not bothering to change. 

Taichi smiled at Yamato's back, _As long as I'm with you_.

--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.yamachi.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.

Yamato looked in the window of Sea Breeze Candies, looking at the seemingly to sparkle candy and smiling at Taichi, who was standing beside him, looking in awe at the candies beneath his fingertips. They had been window shopping for quite sometime and now, at seven o'clock, night was falling upon them. The oldtime lanters were already lit but the small shop's window lights were cutting through the darkness the most, showing off their displays. Sea Breeze's candies were famous in the seaside town in which they lived and now, beneath their fingers, bright coloured salt water taffy laughed at them, surrounded by shimmering tinsel and on a five layered display table. They watched as fake snow came fluttering down in the window, giving off an air of jollyness and causing many people to go in a buy a few pounds of the delicious delicacies.

He cast another side look at his boyfriend and smiled softly as he saw Taichi's fingers tracing the swirly pattern of the taffy, a childish and innocent smile in place. Yamato reached over and gripped the dancing fingered hand, much to Taichi's surprise, and intertwined their fingers. He laughed softly, " Don't want you to wear out the glass," He teased, causing the brunette to glare lightly and softly pout.

He pulled the reluctant Taichi away from the desired candies and tugged him lightly down the cobbled street. Taichi went, though dragging his feet, wanting to go into the small, quaint candy store.He gazed into the welcoming windows giving a soft gasp, pulling Yamato to a stop as he spotted a store he wanted to go into. Yamato looked back at him and quirked an eyebrow, " What is it?"

Taichi pointed a slim, tan finger toward a shop window which displayed a twisting and turning roller coaster type train set which hurtled around the track, stuffed animals littering the floor of the display, and twittering fairy dolls flying through the jar, little silver windups in their backs. " Crystal Cove?" He asked quizzically, looking in the toy shop window.

He nodded enthusiastically and dragged a chuckling Yamato into the busy toyshop. The shop was two stories, a spiral staircase leading up to the second story, lights twirled around the banister, jars willed with fireflies. Toys and puppets hung from the ceiling, in motion and dragons flapping their wings and wind chimes tinkling pleasantly. Shelves were lined with smiling dolls and toys, puzzles and boardgames, a rack filled with rainbow unicorn lollipops.

Yamato smiled as they entered the shop, " I haven't been here in years, it hasn't changed,"

Now Yamato took the lead showing off some toys to his small lover who was a child at heart. " I always use to come here with my pocket money when I was younger. Takeru and I always bought some little knickknack every week," He said fondly, gazing around the bustling toyshop. Taichi smiled and let go of his hand, disappearing into the back of the shop as Yamato walked around and examined the shop's wares, looking at the candy tubes that had gumballs shooting down into a large crystal vase in the center of the shop. " See there?" He pointed to it, " Takeru got kicked out because he snatched the gumballs when he was younger," He laughed and Taichi smiled wistfully, not doubting it for one bit.

_I never imagined_, Taichi thought with a small smile, _That I'd find myself in a toy store with Yamato_.

He gave Yamato's hand a squeeze, causing the blond to look down with a smile. He tugged on Taichi's hand gently and led him to the spiral staircase. " The stuffed animals are up here...I think. At least it was last time I was here it was. And they have a candy corner!" Taichi smiled and laughed a little, finding it slightly hilarious that Yamato was so overjoyed at the prospect of checking them out but following, slightly eager himself.

When his foot touched the last stair rung, Yamato dropped his hand and he looked around in awe, maybe even eagerness. Hiding a smirk, Yamato tucked his hands into his pockets and watched as the brunette dashed forward into the throngs of cuddly cuteness. He watched his happy lover pick up an occasional stuffed animal, nuzzle it's nose maybe and placed it back. He smirk coily, sneaking up on him. He stood there for a bit, watching him play with the stuffed tigers and snow leopards, slightly surprised that he was going to ruin such a moment as Taichi gave a small lovable giggle. Did he really want to destroy this sweet, adorable picture? Taichi hugged the stuffed creatures to his chest, smiling, oblivious to Yamato's presence.

_Yes_, he decided, _Yes he did_. 

Making up his mind he gave a dramatic sigh and pushed his unaware boyfriend into the stuffed toy bin. The brunette gave a squeal of surprise as he toppled head first into the plush toy land, sending the plushies scattering and he himself sinking into the comfortable bin. Yamato gave a fake cackle and sprinted away as Taichi glared at the store's seashell encrusted ceiling, smiling toys surrounding one large sneer, Yamato's laugh echoing mockingly in his head.

_Oh, I see how you are_. 

He sat up, kitten plush dangling from his head and he struggled out of the bin, much to the surprise of two young boys who were near the bin. Now sitting on the thick rail of the cage that held the plushies he sat pondering, tiger on his shoulder, owl in his lap, and arctic fox on his elbow and shoe. The two, young, children watched in awe as the brunette gently slapped his fist downward into his open palm and hopped to his feet, going off towards another section of the upper most floor, the plushies falling off as he went along, creating a trail.

Five year old Naka turned towards his best friend and gazed at him with large eyes, meeting equally wide and startles eyes. They both looked back towards the now empty section of the store, the only evidence that anyone else had been there a trail of stuffed animals. Both Naka and Hiro gazed out with childhood innocence.

" Was that God?" 

--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.yamachi.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--. 

Yamato cautiously looked around yet another corner with no sign of the shorter brunette anywhere. Sighing in relief he scooted slowly into view and scanned the area. " Nothing," He said to himself, quickly scrunching down behind a pile of books on display, " Absolutely nothing. It's calm, peaceful, and above all, quiet. So why does it suddenly feel like impending doom?" 

He gazed out over the top of the stack and hesitantly creeped out from behind it scurrying over to the in floor ball pit, red, yellow, and blue plastic balls laying innocently in the hollow area. He cast his gaze around the small area of the shop and sighed once he saw nothing. He found it strange that Taichi was no where near, so strange that he was becoming paranoid. Did he leave? Was he downstairs possibly? Maybe he was mad at him..? He furrowed his brow in thought and turned around to face the ball pit, making sure he wasn't in that. Straightening himself out he ran a hand through his blond tousled hair and slowly turned around, " Where the hell could he poss...?" He stopped short.

Something, something..soft had hit him square in the face. Tentatively he reached up and plucked a...was that a tiger smiling at him? He quickly dropped the plush and looked up. He did this just in time to see a Taichi sized blurr run towards him and before he could move, but enough time to utter a strangled, " Oh, God,", Yamato felt the light brunette run into him and, after the surprise attack, falling backwards, Taichi's slim arms around his waist. The two lovers fell backwards, well in Taichi's case forward, into the pit of balls, sending the primary coloured plastic spheres flying, clinking together merrily.Yamato blinked, his vision of the ceiling blocked by Taichi's smiling, triumphant face.

" Yeah, you smile," He said after a moments pause, glaring lightly at the smirking brunette, " You got your revenge now can I get up?" 

Taichi smiled coily and shook his head, though he rolled off of Yamato and lay beside him. _You deserved it_, Taichi thought, reaching out to grasp Yamato's long fingered hand. Yamato gripped back and they there in the ball pit staring at the ceiling.

" It's pretty pathetic when you think about it," Yamato suddenly spoke up causing his boy friend to look over at him, " That we're laying in a plastic ball pit in the toddler section of a toy store, don't you think?" He questioned jokingly, looking into Taichi's brown orbed eyes. The owner of those eyes smiled and laughed a little, shrugging. " Yeah, " Yamato said, hugging him to his chest, " It doesn't matter," 

Taichi nodded and kissed him on the corner of his lips, sitting up on Yamato's chest and stretching before slumping back down on the blond. Yamato laughed lightly and hugged the smaller brunette to his chest and sat up so he was sitting in his lap. Ruffling his spiky soft locks Yamato smiled and pushed his little lover backwards so he was on his back now, which caused him to put at the ceiling, not liking this one bit; he wanted his spot on Yamato's lap again but that plan was foiled as Yamato stood shakily and hobbled his way over to the ball pit's opening. Not liking this one bit, Taichi reached out and attached himself to Yamato's leg and the blue eyes teen gave a yelp as he went down again, this time face down in the balls.

His muffled swears were lost to Taichi as he crawled over his boyfriend and stood proudly on solid ground. He turned and smirked at the fallen teen, who lifted his head and pouted/glared at the confident Taichi, " You just like pushing me down so you can feel my ass," He jokingly accused, pushing himself up and started the trek once again.

_You'll never know how close to the truth you actually are_, Taichi thought with a delighted laugh, Yamato jogging slightly so he could take his boyfriend's hand, swinging their arms lightly. Taichi smiled and shook his head lightly, but swinging his arm also causing Yamato to smile at him. They passed the displays of dolls and pass the messed up stuffed animal display where Taichi himself had been not to long ago. They both glanced at the display, so innocently by standing it was almost funny, and they passed by with a smile to each other. As they descended the stairs a blond and a brunette kitten fell from their perches on the very edge of the railing and fell to the floor gracefully, their paws touching. Two little pairs of hands picked them up and held them close to their chests as they waved at the retreating pair and when they turned around, a brown paper bag with a red plaid ribbon on it in each hand, the had a laugh on their lips and they waved goodbye to the little kids, the bell ringing behind them even when they were gone. 

--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.yamachi.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--. 

Curled up in a large comforter, both Yamato and Taichi watched the dark blue waves wash against their feet, flip flops cast aside a while ago. Yamato put his arm around his smaller lover and hugged him close to his side, resting his chin on the top of his head, both gazing at the twinkling stars that were above them like spilled droplets creamy milk.

Taichi wiggled his toes in the cold water and Yamato laughed slightly. " Cold?" He asked, pulling him closer to him. Nodding, Taichi nodded and lay his head on his shoulder and Yamato lifted his head to stare out up at the milky way. He pulled the comforter closer around them to capture the heat and gripped his hand tightly, Taichi smiling and blushing a little. Yamato looked sideways at him and couldn't help but smile at how adorable his boyfriend looked and looked towards his pocket before looking at him again, Taichi's brown orbs reflecting the waves as they reflected the stars ghostly light.

Feeling that someone was looking at him he glanced over and smiled brightly at the blond whose blush deepened a little and looked back at the waves. Taichi giggled to himself and nuzzled his shoulder, How adorable, He thought, not knowing that that's what Yanmato was thinking the exact same thing. The brunette smiled and gripped his hand with him, looking up at the stars once again, thinking how beautiful they were. _We're just one small part_. He thought, half closing his eyes, _Of everything in this world, two little existences, but only one matters most to me_, He smiled, closing his eyes, _And even if we're not together forever, I can live with my memories of us_.

" Okay, " Yamato spoke up, " You ready?"

He startled, and looked over at him before smiling and nodding, reaching for his toy shop bag. Yamato did the same and both extracted a jar of fireflies, the lid tied with the same plaid ribbon on the bag. Both boys looked up at the starry sky and then back to each other before they held their jars out and the fireflies escaped. The small little glowing beetles dance out over the waves, creating a soft yellow light over them and the two teens. Taichi smiled as he cupped on in his hands and yamato did the same. They held their hands close to each other and slowly opened their once closed fingers and the two smallest fireflies fluttered above their heads.

They gripped hands as the small glowing orbs lit up the ocean and they both kept their eyes open now, looking up at the dark sky. Yamato put his arm around Taichi's waist and drew him near and pointed up the sky. " Watch," He said softly and Taichi looked up, eyes widening. Yamato smiled and drew him closer, " I love you so much Taichi," He whispered and he smiled, leaning into him. Taichi smiled back happily and hugged him tightly and Yamato laughed as they fell backwards. Smiling above him the little brunette leaned down and kissed him tenderly and compiling Yamato kissed back, hands going under his shirt and rubbing his back as they shared a passionate kiss.

Above them the night sky was filled with shooting stars. illuminating the sky like lost words that were never spoken. Their fireflies danced above them and the waves were a calm witness to the two's passionate love. They were together, even if for a short time, and they were happy. A kiss was enough but the unspoken words meant more then anything, and Taichi knew that above all else and Yamato, finally someone, who understood them.

--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.yamachi.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.

_I'm sorry this took so long, I really am. But a lot of personal things came up and it was hard for me to deal with them. Anyway, one more chapter and this time I promise it'll be up before the month is over with, at least I hope so. Please review? I've been horrible but please review. Those who review will get plushies of Chi and Yama holding foreflies in jars 3_


	12. these moments

_The Final Chapter it Seems...this Chapter contains..a mature rating for obvious rating. Not strong but slight...I hope... Thanks are for after the last chapter...this. I'm sorry this took so long but things have happened. I busted my ass for this chapter and I'm pleased how it ended. Thanks for always being there..yes, there's sex D_:

--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.yamachi.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.

Chapter Ten:...these moments.

--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.yamachi.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.

Dipping two fingers into the cool water, Taichi smiled as a small crab scuttled away from the ripples in the water. They were on break for the Moon Dream Festival, a gathering of people from around the chain of island of which he now lived. During the festival, one would write the name of their precious one on a slip of paper and tie it to a crystal charm to throw into the sea and Taichi couldn't wait to participate in this. He blushed lightly and retook his hand, for which the crab was happy, and cradled his chin. The festival was only a few days away and he still needed a kimono to wear. Yamato had promised he'd help him pick one out soon but lately the blond hadn't been around much, leaving Taichi with a lonely feeling in his chest. Sighing, he pushed himself from his kneeling position and looked out at the calm sea.

_Maybe_, He thought childishly, _If I throw my charm into the sea we can be together forever_.

He stretched his hand out toward the ocean and seemed to grasp it in his hands before he slowly released his grasp, fingers stretching toward the soothing turquoise waves. _Maybe_, He thought sadly, _I'm just wishfully dreaming_. He smiled slightly as he closed his fingers upon the sea, catching the breeze between his slender fingers. Once again, he let his fingers slowly open, the wind blowing the caught breeze away and a sad, desolate smile formed on his plump lips. _Yamato_, He said to himself, _Would you still be with me many years down the road_?

" What exactly are you grasping for? "

Taichis once small grin turned into a bright smile as he turned to catch crystal blue eyes gazing at him, seeming to search for an answer but they too drifted off toward the sea calmly rolling about. Taichi hesitantly reached for Yamatos hand resting at his side but was stopped by the blond grabbing his hands and holding them loosely. " You're so timid," He remarked teasingly, causing Taichi to flush and pout at his feet.

" Come on," He coaxed rolling his eyes, tugging on his lovers hand, nimbly negotiation their way down to the shore line. Taichi stumbled after him, barely able to keep his footing as they raced down the rocky sand dune, the wind blowing through their hair. From Taichi's point of view, Yamato looked breathlessly gorgeous and mature, golden locks twisting as the wind pushed through them and eyes sparkling with mirth.

Upon reaching the sandy, coarse ground, the taller of the two slipped of his flip flops, encouraging his boyfriend to do the same. Puzzled, Taichi did so, placing his shoes next to Yamato's and bounded after him to retake his hand. They stepped into the shallow ocean and Taichi suppressed a shiver as the chill ice water brushed against his bare feet. He kept a firm grip on Yamato's hand as they walked along the shoreline, unsure of exactly what they were doing. But Yamato seemed to know exactly where they were headed. Yamato quickly yet loosely led Taichi along the coast toward...wherever they were going.

A few moments of traveling across the course, grainy sand, they came upon a ring of shrubs and berry bushes surrounding the circular area like the perimeters of a round beach. It appeared to be crescent shaped though Taichi couldn't quite tell as he couldn't see pass the vegetation. He cast a curious look at Yamato but he just shook his head and tugged him along one again making their way through the jumble of trees. As they progressed through the dense clumping of trees Yamato turned and smiled at him as they burst from the thick trees and stood on what seemed to be a path of smooth pebbles.

" This is where the people throw their crystal charms, " Yamato said, a small smile gracing his lips, " The temple's just above this...cove I suppose you would call it. " He smiled and once again gently pulled Taichi foreword so his feet were at the edge of a small lilly covered cliff side. Below them, a crystal clear pool of water flowed about them in the shape of the moon..though it looked like a near full moon as the shadows from above were covering the water in a blanket. A silent waterfall plunged from the taller cliff side, sparkling and gushing forth clear water. In the pool, crystal talismans glittered and shone filling the whole bottom of the pebble moon hole.

" I wanted to see this because this is the first time I'll be throwing a crystal charm in here, " He remarked as Taichi's eyes widened slightly as he looked up at Yamato's serene face. " Nice isn't it?" He asked, turning to smile at him. Taichi responded with his own smile and leaned into his side as he gazed down at the sanctuary he was shown. Yamato circled his arm around Taichi's waist and drew him close to his body. " Of course, this is much nicer though don't you think?" He teased slightly to which Taichi blushed and glared at the smirking blond.

_Oh yes_, He remarked, leaning up to meet Yamato's lips with his own, _Very much so_.

Yamato smiled, seemingly to understand his unspoken language once again and began to run his fingers through his silky, soft chocolate locks as he kissed his lovers welcoming lips. The brunette responded with ease and his own thin arms wrapped around the blonde's neck, bringing him down slightly more for an easier kiss. Yamato smirked at that but didn't remark about it and instead pulled the boy closer to him. Their bodies pressed together and Yamato gently cupped Taichi's face when they pulled away and gazed at him for a moment which caused a wondering look to cross Taichi's face. " It's nothing, " He reassured, " Absolutely nothing, "

_Of course it's not_, Taichi thought with a smirk, _Because you can't think of anything_.

When Yamato came in to kiss him again he stopped as he noticed his little smirk. Him smirking was one thing, Takeru smirking meant bad things, but he rarely caught Taichi smirking, especially when they were alone." Alright," He said, coming back up, arching an eyebrow, " What's with that smirk?" His response was a somewhat 'Takeru innocent look' and a bewildered Taichi look, as if he had no idea what he was talking about. " And I know for a fact you're thinking of things, especially when you have the same gleam in your eye like Takeru gets when he secretly plans my downfall." Taichi just continued to smile, laughing a little at that and giving up, Yamato bopped him on the head lightly with his closes fist and kissed him lightly on his lips. " Jerk, " He whispered, circling his arms around his lovers lithe waist and bringing him closer to him. Taichi's own arms gently wrapped around Yamato's neck as their kiss deepened.

They slowly pulled apart and held each other's hands lightly, fingers intertwined. They stood like that a few moments before Yamato cupped Taichi's face and placed his signature kiss on his forehead. Flushing, the brunette lowered his gaze as the other began to run his fingers through his hair and place ghostly kisses on before began suckling his neck. As soon as he felt Yamato sucking his skin, Taichi startled and expectantly his blush deepened and he gripped Yamato's blonde locks in a silent plea of question as to what he was doing.

In response, Yamato nipped the younger teens lightly tan skin and smirked as he felt his jump slightly, caught off guard. Chuckling he pulled away to see him looking at him with curiosity and a semi touch of awkwardness. " Just a hickey," He laughed lightly, " Nothing to worry about," He began to gently message Taichi's shoulders in an attempt to calm him down and he soon felt his shoulders relaxing and he halfway closed his eyes, allowing to lean his head into the crook of his neck.

Moaning lightly, Taichi rotated his shoulders so he could wrap them around his neck once again and he soon found himself leaning into Yamato's body as the blond held him protectively and began to gently sway. " Only three more days," He remarked, tickling Taichi's side softly, causing a smile to worm it's way onto his face. He laughed when Taichi slapped his hand away with a pout and wrapped his arms around him, gently swaying to a silent beat that only they could hear. " Hey, " He piped up, suddenly stopping, " We need to buy yukatas, "

The brunette nodded and swayed along with his lovers body. _I want a blue one_, He thought suddenly, smiling at the thought. Only three days till he and Yamato could go to the festival he had been looking forward to since he moved here.

" We'll go shopping for them tomorrow, alright?" He asked. " They might be sold out if we wait too long. In fact, " He continued, pondering, " We should have bought them sooner.But hey, " He shrugged smiling, " We've been busy. So we'll go tomorrow around buy them around..noon, alright?" He asked, confirming, despite the fact the meeting was never there to begin with.

Taichi nodded, smiling into Yamato's chest. In return, the blond wrapped his arms protectively around him and smiled as he pressed his lips to his forehead slightly. Closing his eyes, he rest against his chest and continued to sway to the silent melody as they were hidden from everyone's view except their own.

--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.yamachi.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.

Soft, whispering, rain fell steadily to the already puddle lined ground as Yamato wrapped an arm around Taichi's lithe waist to prevent him from running into the rain. Rain lightly pounded the top of their dark blue and white stripped umbrella as they moved down the nearly empty street. Very few people were walking down the cobbled road as it seemed to be bleak and grey and not worth the walk. But Yamato found the walk to be rather calm and quiet, which he liked tremendously. Only the little shops lights beckoned with their soft yellow glow despite the rain that continued to pour.

Despite this, the two young boys made their way to a small Yutaka and Kimono shop between the Salty Sea Breeze candy shop and the book store whose window boasted of well written novels. As they approached the shop, glancing at the well made garments inside the display, Yamato put down the umbrella and quickly assured Taichi in, much to the brunette's disappointment, and entered the shop, Yamato shaking the umbrella free of water and Taichi looking around the wares, silently examining the tailored yutakas and rolls of fabric. Shaking the umbrella one last time, he leaned against the wall and dried his hands on his jeans before walking into the shop, raising an eyebrow at Taichi, silently beckoning him. The brunette responded by raising his own eyebrows and following him into the slightly cramped shop.

Racks were decorated with beautiful yutakas, kimonos, and other traditional cloths, some what over filled but not so much that it looked messy. Yamato begin searching the hanging fabrics for his size and style as Taichi followed behind obediently, looking through some of them also. As they descended down the isle looking for Yamato's traditional garments they came upon hushed voices and Yamato stopped momentarily to listen to the recognizable voices. Taichi also recognized the hushed tones, more so then Yamato, and so he wasn't nearly surprised as the blond when a short brunette and tall auburn haired women step from the isle next to theirs and moving to theirs.

" Honestly Sora, " The younger one huffed, " How long does it take to pick a kimono out? " Her voiced was laced with a slight hint of annoyance and her gently maroon eyes glared lightly at her partner. She held a light pink kimono in her arms that was splattered with darker flower petals with a yellow center. She also had a creamy yellow obi clutched in one hand and pair of traditional sandals in the other. Her pretty face was creased slightly because of the looks she kept sending her friend, who seemed oblivious to them.

" I can't help it, " The slim red head whined, browsing through the racks that were adorned with citrus coloured kimonos and yutakas, " Nothing goes with my hair, " She whined and pushed a lock of her short hair behind her ear and gave a frustrated sigh, roughly shoving the fabrics aside. " I give up, " She said in defeat.

So far, silence was all they were met with but it had to be broken sooner or later. Yamato coughed subtly and the two girls glanced their way and stood there for a few captivating moments before the laughed lightly at being over heard. " Hey, " Hikari greeted, recovering first, " What are you guys doing here? "

_Obviously buying Yutakas_, Taichi raised an eyebrow at them, Yamato unknowingly copying. " We're obviously here to buy cloths for the festival, " The blond retorted, " Unlike you guys who can't seem to make up your minds about what looks good on you, "

Sora flushed and glared at the taller teenager, " Yeah well, everything goes with you Mr. Perfect, " She said, snapping at him and putting her hands on her hips.

" Of course, " He smirked back, " Why wouldn't it? "

Both Taichi and Hikari rolled their eyes. It was a well known fact that Sora had a crush on the singer although he was the only one that didn't seem to notice. It was also a well known fact among their friends that Yamato and Sora were more likely to tear each others vocal cords out then have a decent conversation.

As the two continued to bicker, Hikari moved over to Taichi's side, " Everytime, " She giggled lightly, causing Taichi to glance at her, " They always fight. I always forget that Sora has a crush on him. " She laughed and Taichi smiled along with her. It was easy to forget that one small detail when the two bickered so much. " But I'm afraid he's taken, isn't he Taichi?" She asked slyly.

He nodded absentmindedly, not really surprised that she knew. Hikari was rather clever and always seemed to know things before anyone else. The pair watched their friends for a while longer before Hikari got bored and grabbed Taichi's hand. " Come one, " She said, inclining her head toward the changing room, " Help me with my kimono while their at each other throats?"

Taichi laughed silently but nodded, indicating to Yamato he was going to continue on without him. He nodded in response and Taichi went toward the dressing room to wait for Hikari. " Be right out, " She promised, slipping into the roomy stall. Taichi waited for her, watching Sora now browsing another rack and Yamato...looking at him. Catching the blonds eyes, Taichi blushed lightly and gazed at him as he smiled softly at his lover. Breaking eye contact, unable to stand the piercing gaze, he instead stared at large rolls of fabric beside the storage room door. Yamato smirked before lowering his gaze to the racks again, thinking to himself how adorable Taichi looked and mind drifting to what yutaka he should get. Taichi meanwhile, thought that that fabric by the door was rather ugly and instead stared at the door Hikari disappeared into, wanting to know what she needed help with.

A few minuets later, the girl came out, holding her Kimono together with one hand, gripping the obi with the other. " Here, can you tie this? Normally, I"d ask Sora but she's busy at the moment, " She smiled and Taichi couldn't help but smile back as he took the obi and started to tie it with expert hands. Once it was tied, Hikari thanked him and bounded off to ask Sora her opinion now that she was free. Leaving the two to themselves, Taichi stepped out of the changing room lobby and looked around for Yamato. Frowning when he didn't see him, he started to pace the shop and before longed he was upon Hikari and Sora again, who had finally found a kimono for the taller auburn haired girl. It was a creamy yellow colour printed with nightingales and Sora was smiling at it as she selected a cream coloured obi. " Perfect, " She said happily, soft smile playing at her lips. Hikari agreed and caught Taichi's eyes; smiling she nodded and winked in triumph. Taichi smiled back her before once again moving on to find his lover.

Coming near the window he saw Yamato outside, illuminated by the soft light of the shops outside lanterns. He was talking to someone, a certain someone with violet hair and sparkling eyes, pale skinned and a tad shorter then Yamato. _Ken_, he thought, viewing through the window. He watched them for a bit, wondering why they were conversing outside but then a fleeting thought passed him._ If Ken was here, then Daisuke was definitely around somewhere_. He returned his gaze to look around the tiny shop but all he saw was Mimi and Sora now at the cash register. Gazing at Yamato and ken again for one last moment he tore his gaze away and began to search the shop again. After all, Daisuke was bound to be somewhere around here.

Taichi clasped his hands behind his back and began to browse again keeping one eye open for the spiky cinnamon haired teen that always accompanied Ken. However, he didn't seem to find him and slightly frustrated at not finding him and perhaps thinking that he perhaps had decided not to accompany Ken this one time, he resigned himself to flicking through a rack that had several promising yutakas on it. A few minuets passed and when Taichi was about to move on he blinked at the rack who seemed to suddenly move the fabrics on its' own. Indeed, several articles of clothing swayed lightly and tilting his head in confusion he moved foreword to brush the yutakas aside. And at that precise moment, of course, Daisuke launched himself out, hands in clawed position and snarl etched on his face, eyes glittering in mirth and humor.

Spooked, Taichi stumbled back into a circular rack as Daisuke laughed, clutching his sides. As he stepped backwards, Taichi was aware of his left heel hitting the bottom of the rack. Beckoned by gravity, Taichi found himself falling backwards into the rack. Instinctively, he reached out the grab the yutakas and kimonos that hung peacefully above him. His fingers gripped them momentarily before his force ripped them from their hangers and brought them down with him. A few moments later, Taichi found himself in a a heap, cloths covering him and the hangers above him clicking together, mocking and laughing at him. Daisuke's own laughter made his way to his ears and he huffed, brushing an obi off his head. _Honestly_, he thought, glaring at the his laughing junior,_ Was that really god damn necessary_?

As Taichi continued to glare and plan the bastards downfall, Ken strolled over and raised and eyebrow at the scene in front of him. " Really, Davis, " He chided lightly, " Can't you be a little more mature?" He sounded as if he was chiding him but the sparkle in his eyes showed that he found this rather amusing.

" But it's too much fun, " Daisuke beamed, " After all, we haven't seen Mr. Smart Ass and Taichi for a while. " He put his hands behind his head and brightened his smile. " Besides, they'll take it in good humor. "

Before Ken had a chance to hit him along side the head and call him an 'imbecile', Yamato interrupted, arms crossed and glaring at Daisuke, " Good humor or not, I would really appreciate it if you didn't go around giving my friends concussions Daisuke, it's not normal. "

_Damn right_, Taichi thought, grumbling silently, he pushed himself up and brushed the dust off himself, beginning to gather the dropped fabrics up, occasionally shooting glares at the younger boy.

Daisuke held his hands up in defense, " Hey, it was just plain harmless fun." The other three looked at him with, ' Yeah, uh huh ' kinda looks and pouted at them. " What? It was! "

Yamato rolled his eyes and began to help the sulking brunette replace the cloths as Daisuke continued to stammer about how justified his actions were. "...he looked like he could be cheered up, I mean, I thought it would work, but I guess it didn't and now your all glaring at me like I did something wrong..."

" Daisuke? " Ken casually said.

" Yes? "

" Shut up, " He advised.

" Shutting up, " He agreed reluctantly.

Taichi smiled at that, finally replacing the last fallen kimono and turned to see Daisuke sulking, lips pouting as he crossed his arms and slouched slightly. Ken ignored his companion for the mean time to help Yamato straighten the ones he still held in his arms. " What are you two doing here anyway? " Yamato asked him, " We haven't seen you forever. " Taichi nodded in agreement. _At least a few weeks_, he thought, mentally counting off the days he had last seen them.

Ken laughed lightly, " Well, we're obviously here to but yutakas for the festival. That and a certain story I heard while babysitting my mother's friends' children made me think that you two would return downtown sooner or later. "

" Whys that? " He asked, brow furrowing slightly, Taichi also looking a little confused.

Ken smiled, " It appears that Little Naka experienced God in the top shop not too long ago. A certain slight, brown haired and chocolate eyed being. Any thoughts? "

Taichi suddenly flushed lightly and blushed, suddenly remembering the two little boys who had stared at him through the large display window with wide eyes. When he and Yamato left. The violet haired teen noticed the smile and shining eyes and smiled to himself. _Should have thought_, he thought to himself, _That it was actually Taichi_. " Well, nevermind, " He said outloud, smile still in place, " I suggest we find yutakas soon as the weather report indicated a fierce tropical storm approaching and I for one don't want to caught in it on the way home. " He nodded to them, apologized for Daisukes actions to Taichi ( the cinnamon haired teen was now looking for his own yutaka, a pout still obviously on his lips and sulky expression on his face entirely ). The brunette just smiled back though swearing to himself that he would achieve his revenge sooner or later. Yamato too nodded and waved slightly as Ken went to join his companion, probably set on making him feel slightly better.

" Well, you heard him, " Yamato said, grabbing Taichi's elbow, " We better speed it up. "

Taichi nodded and went along with him, for once setting his mind to finding the perfect yutaka to wear. Truthfully, he had been looking forward to this day as he had never worn a yutaka before and he was rather excited to try one on. Yamato seemed to understand though and smiled at him as they began to actually searching for the perfect articles of clothing. It wasn't long before the blonde found his preferred yutaka. It was a forest green colour with speckles of silver leaves. A yellow obi was selected, a creamy yellow which was paler then Hikari's, along with the traditional sandals. Yamato nodded at the selection and looked at Taichi for his approval. Taichi of course nodded and Yamato carefully folded the soft material. " All right, all we have to do now is find you one. " Taichi nodded once again, silently wondering which one he should get.

A few moments later, Yamato called him over to the rack he was currently browsing and held out a yutaka to see what Taichi thought. " Well? " He asked, holding the soft material up so it wouldn't trail on the floor. Taichi came over from the other side of the isle and touched the material slightly, awed by the design of it.

It was a simple yutaka, but one that suited Taichi perfectly. It was made of dark material, the colour of a dark sapphire, and it was printed with blurry white and yellow rounded objects. Some were lightly clumped together but others were single paired and the pattern was spread perfectly over the material. He took it from Yamato and folded it over his arm._ Definitely_, He thought,_ It's perfect_. He looked up and smiled brightly at Yamato who smirked back. " See, " He pointed out as Taichi selected a black obi, " I'm good for something at least. " Taichi rolled his eyes and shook his head. _Diva_, he thought with sincere sarcasm.

They walked up to pay for their garments, Taichi grabbing a pair of sandals as they passed the rack. As they prepared to leave, the old, wrinkled, sales women smiling at them and wishing them many wishes at the festival, the rain suddenly picked up and they quickly took their packages. They grabbed each others hands, each helping carry each others packages, Yamato snatching the umbrella

as they exited the shop, the bell tinkling above them as the door swung open.

" Wow, Ken wasn't kidding, " Yamato remarked, looking out from the shelter of the shops overhanging roof. Ken had indeed been right, of course. The crystal rain came down in sheets, blurring their vision. The road looked like it was already beginning to flood and the sidewalks themselves gathered water. The wind had picked up and blew harshly, whistling through nooks and crannys. Taichi squinted to see the lights across the street as shopkeepers began to close their shops, on account of the weather, no one was that foolhardy to come in this storm. _No kidding_, Taichi thought to himself, _Who would want to go through this_?

" This will be little use, " Yamato said, referring to the umbrella that he held, clutched in his pale hand. Taichi nodded and they both looked at each other, both knowingly looks. Yamato groaned, " We're going to have to run through this shit aren't we? " He moaned, already knowing the answer. Taichi nodded, amused by Yamato's expression. _Did I teach you nothing of the rain_? He thought with a roll of his eyes. " Damn it, " the blonde said to himself, running his free hand through his hair. Taichi smiled and and held up three fingers to indicate they would go on the count of three.

" Urrg, " He said, " We're going on three? Why not wait till it clears up a little? " As if mocking him, the rain picked up slightly and he turned his gaze to clear at the droplets of water.

_Yeah right_, Taichi thought, _and yes, three, which is how many fingers I'm holding up._

" Fine, " He relented, though he was smiling. " One, "

_Two_, He thought, tightening his grip on Yamato's hand.

" Three, " Yamato said, quickly dashing into the pounding rain. Taichi ran after him, trailing behind very slightly, smile evident on his face as they sprinted through the cascading sheets of water to the distant area known as a sanctuary, home.

--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.yamachi.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.

Yamato toweled of his dripping hair, ruffling his locks with the soft fabric. He dropped into the seat next to Taichi who was warming up with a mug of peppermint hot chocolate, dressed in one of Yamato's baggy shirts that was black and sported an icy blue moon as the design and tan cargo jeans. Although Yamato was far from plump, his cloths were still baggier on the small brunette, the jeans resting on his lower hips and the hem of the shirt resting a few inches below that. His hair was straitened thanks to the still wet locks but the messy locks still refused to be tamed completely. Yamato himself was in a tight muscle shirt and snug black jeans, his own once perfect hair disarrayed, which didn't please him too much. Across from the two, who were seated on the couch, Takeru sat, staring at them with an expression of contentment on his face.

" I can't believe you, " He ranted, " You come in, soaked clean through and dripping of the carpet no less, and expect me to keep quiet. I just scrubbed these carpets for god's sake! " His voice acquired a pouting tone and he sulked, slouching in his chair. " Unbelievable, "

Yamato rolled his eyes, " Love you too, Keru, "

" The fuck you do, " He moaned, " Or you would have stayed off my carpet, "

He shook his head and put an arm around Taichi's bony shoulder, bringing him close to his body, placing his head on the top of his head. " Chill out, Takeru, " He said good natured, " Only a few more days until the festival. " Taichi nodded eagerly and sipped his cocoa, Yamato taking it and sharing the beverage after he did so. _You're welcome_, he thought with a pout.

" Festival shmestival, " He snapped, " You got mud on my carpet, " He paused a few moments, " It is close isn't it? "

" Yep, " He agreed dismissing the mud comment, " Lets just hope the storm passes by then, "

" It better, " The younger blond mumbled, " I've been waiting weeks to get my fucking monkey bread, "

Yamato laughed and Taichi smiled, personally not liking the cinnamon glazed bread but the look of seriousness on Takeru's face amused him greatly. " I'm serious, " He retorted, glaring at them and their smiles, " Nothing will stop me from obtaining my monkey bread and maybe my fun at dunking the poor sap in the dunking booth. "

" You're pure evil, " Yamato mocked, scrunching his nose up, " Pure fucking evil. "

" Thank you, " He said sincerely.

Once again, the older brother shook his head and began to scratch Taichi's scalp with his nails. The brunette smiled and closed his eyes, nuzzling his shoulder. " God, " Takeru butted in, " You guys are too god damn cute. It makes me feel all mushy inside like wet pancakes that I drowned in syrup and forgot about for a couple hours. "

" Thanks Takeru, " Yamato snorted, " I like be compared to mushy, moldy pancakes. "

" You're welcome, " He smiled back.

Taichi blinked, not knowing if he appreciated being compared to a mushy pancake or not. Takeru continued to stare at them for a few more minuets before sitting up again. " Okay, if you guys aren't gonna start making out right now, I'm leaving, "

" Way to ruin the mood, " Yamato retorted, throwing a pillow at him. Takeru caught it before it could actually cause permanent brain damage.

" Yeah, well, you ruined my carpet, "

Taichi silently laughed, snuggling up to Yamato fully._ They're definitely amusing_, He thought with a smug little grin. His thoughts were suddenly interrupted by Yamato who had rapped him lightly on the head. He winced lightly and looked up to glare into his sapphire orbs, " Stop smirking, it makes me nervous, "

Taichi blinked as Takeru laughed, " The great Yamato Ishida spooked by one small little smirk from his boyfriend, how ironic. "

" Living with you has made me a very cautious person, " He said simply.

Takeru shrugged unapologetically. " Hey, I call them as I see them, "

" Hmmm mm, " He said, looking at him with a look of not being convinced. " Don't you have somewhere to be? "

" How rude, " he sniffed, " Speaking to me like that. "

" Shut up and go play in traffic, " He rolled his eyes sky high. Taichi wondered if Takeru would take him seriously. Knowing him he would either seriously take his little jibe and plan revenge one way or another.

" Well I never, " He said haughtily, putting his nose in the air and standing, " I will then and won't you feel bad when I get ran over by an eighteen wheeler carrying radioactive waste. Then you'll appreciate me and think, ' What an awesome brother I had, it's a pity I told him to play in traffic and get himself killed. ' and ' I never really should have tracked mud on the carpets he cleaned. ' and of course, ' He was way cooler then me. ' "

" Keep dreaming, " He laughed, shooing him of with a hand movement.

Takeru turned on his heels and stalked out of the room and although his nose was in the air a smile tugged at the corner of his lips. He shut the door behind with a click and Yamato finally let out a breath he had been holding. He sagged against Taichi who smiled at his actions. " First Sora, then Davis, and now Takeru. What is this? National pick on Yamato Ishida day? "

_Poor baby_, He cooed leaning up to kiss him on the cheek. Yamato smirked and hugged him tightly around his waist, capturing his lips in a passionate kiss. Taichi eeped slightly before he was caught in the sweet kiss, now realizing Yamato had probably wanted this. _Bastard_, he mumbled to himself, wrapping his arms around Yamato's neck and deepening the kiss. Yamato smiled and eagerly joined in, cupping his boyfriends slender face. They briefly pulled apart and Yamato kissed him on his trademark spot, his forehead. " I love you so much, " He said softly and Taichi blushed, smiling. _Me too_, He silently said, kissing him back, lightly on the lips.

" What did I tell you about teasing? " Yamato asked, leaning down to nip Taichi's neck. He gasped out at the nip and closed his eyes momentarily, fingers intertwining with Yamato hair. Smirking, the blonde continued to suck at Taichi's tender skin, attempting to give him a hickey. Taichi moaned beneath him, knowing Yamato knew his neck was sensitive. He closed his eyes and arched his back as Yamato suckled his skin, moaning beneath him. Above him, Yamato smirked and moved up towards his ear and after just a slight hesitation, licked his lobe. Taichi's face erupted in a blush and his hand flew to his ear. Yamato pulled back, laughing as his lover gazed up at him with shock and bewilderment through half lidded eyes. " Come on Taichi, " He purred, pulling his face closer to him, " Don't you..want me? "

_Of course I do_, he thought, closing his eyes as he came in and captured his lips, _So much_.

Yamato smiled and deepened the kiss, inserting his tongue into Taichi's mouth, which the brunette permitted. Smirking, he ran his hands through his lovers hair and pressed into him, playing with his tongue. After a few moments, he lightly pulled away, breathing heavily, and stared lovingly at the brunette beneath him. Taichi stared back at him through his half closed eyes and he smirked down at him, kissing his lips and moving down his jaw to his neck. Taichi moaned slightly beneath him, arching his back and grasping Yamato's shirt tightly. He grabbed the bottom of Taichi's shirt and tugged at it, " Off, " He demanded. Taichi obediently obeyed, lifting his arms so the shirt could be tugged off. After Yamato had tugged the shirt over his head and tossed it aside, he smirked and lowered his head, licking Taichi's nipple.

Gasping, Taichi twisted in Yamato's grip lightly, closing his eyes and bending his head backwards, opening his mouth in silent groans of pleasure. Yamato gently licked his lovers nipple before softly touching him with two of his fingers, " Hand or tongue? " He asked, nipping his earlobe as he waited for the slightest answer from Taichi. At having his ear remotely touched, he yanked his head away and breathed deeply, opening his eyes a bit to look at Yamato's face. He swallowed and leaned up, kissing him lightly on the lips.

" Mouth it is, " He smirked, closing his eyes and withdrawing his hand. He kissed him, from his ear to his chest, and sucked on his nipple, feeling the hard skin in his mouth. As he suckled, his hands left Taichi's hair, trailing down towards his pants. He unbuttoned his cargo jeans and Taichi opened his eyes and leaned up, opening his mouth in a silent protest. Yamato just gently lay him back down, " Don't worry, " He whispered, " I'll be gentle. "

Listening to him, Taichi gave a short nod and reclosed his eyes, putting his trust in the blond lover. Laughing softly, he unzipped his jeans and exposed his lithe hips and, tugging them down, his thighs. He pulled away from his lover and ran his fingers through his hair, kissing his nose. " I love you, " He mumble, nuzzling his neck and running his fingers through his hair once again. _I love you too_, Taichi thought, lifting his arms to embrace his back, arms under Yamato's tight muscle shirt. Pulling away, he kissed him before he pulled Taichi's pants and underwear down, leaving him fully naked. Still smiling, he pulled Taichi's arms from his back and helped him take off his own shirt.

Blushing furiously, Taichi dropped the shirt and, before Yamato could instruct him, unbuttoned his pants and tugged them down. Smiling at this, Yamato tilted his lover's chin up, kissing the corner of his mouth. " Can I have you? " He asked, breathing into his ear.

Taichi's body felt unbearably hot and he gave just a slight nod as an answer.

" Very well, " He purred, grabbing Taichi's hips and bringing their bodies together. Taichi breathed heavily as Yamato stripped him completely before removing his own cloths from his own body. Taichi kissed him, following his lead and trailed down to his strong chest, giving his nipple a quick little licking, causing Yamato to groan slightly, hardening at Taichi's touch. " Cheeky bastard, " He mumble. He kissed Taichi briefly before lowering his hands and gripping his penis. Immediately, Taichi arched away from Yamato as he stroked his private parts. " You're getting hard, " He remarked casually, messaging him, smirking.

Taichi's body tensed and he panted, scrunching his eyes tightly. Smirking at the look on Taichi face Yamato told him to fuck him. He waited patiently and when he saw Taichi blush furiously, his whole face turn scarlet, and mouthed, _Fuck me_, he smirked and said, " As you wish. "

He turned Taichi over and laid him down, whispering sweet nothings in his ears. He messaged his lover's tight hole, causing moans to escape between his lips. He smiled, licking his earlobe as he did so, " Love you, " He whispered huskily and, without further warning, thrust into Taichi.

Taichi gripped the couch in a death grip and arched his back opening his mouth in a silent scream. Yamato breathed deeply behind him, leaning up and continuing to thrust into him. Tears of pleasure streamed down Taichi's face as Yamato rubbed the inside of his inner wall and moaned loudly. To silence him, Yamato lightly cupped his mouth, silencing him, " Stop that, " He panted, " That only makes me want to fuck you more, "

He continued, thrusting in, leaning foreword and moved his hand from Taichi's mouth to grip his wrists. He stared at him, eyes over filling with love, and leaned over, kissing him. He smirked at him before going back to his mission and now deeply penetrated Taichi, causing the brunette to gasp and pant. Seeing this Yamato slowly pulled himself out, moaning at the sensation, and grabbed Taichi's cock, messaging it and stroking it. Taichi's body was incredibly hot and he couldn't stop the stream of white fluid from escaping him. Yamato smiled, seeing him come, and raised his hand, licking the fluid from his fingers. He lay himself lightly on Taichi's body and kissed his neck. " Your virginity is mine, " He smiled.

_Shut up_, Taichi groaned, straining his body to pull itself up. He kissed his forehead before lowering himself back down, smiling at him. Laughing, the blond wrapped his hands to cup his face and pulled his face back up despite his lovers protesting. " That's my spot, " He said softly.

And he kissed him on his forehead.

--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.yamachi.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.

" The rain stopped, " Yamato said the next morning, standing in front of his bedroom window. Taichi looked up from his resting position on Yamato's bed, lifting his head slightly. What he saw caused him to smile brightly. A clear blue sky greeted him, completely cloudless, and the occasional seagull flew by the window.

_Finally_, the bare skinned male thought, _Now the festival decorations can be put up_.

Yamato walked over to him and sat in front of him, stretching. " So, " He said, leaning back so his head was resting on Taichi's back, " What are we going to do today? "

Taichi shrugged his shoulders, reaching his arm back to take Yamato's hand. _We've bought our Yutakas already so I'm content just laying here with you_. He smiled. Yamato looked down at their hands, smiling softly. " Well, the festival's only two days away. And, since we're doing so many constructive things today, we have to ease our boredom somehow. " He stated.

" Really? Well in that case you can scrub my carpets that you ruined last night. "

Yamato groaned, " Can't you just let that go already? " He turned to glare at his brother who was leaning against his doorway, banana popsicle hanging from his mouth._ I want one_, Taichi pouted, also looking at him.

" Hell no, " He exclaimed, taking the delicacy out of his mouth to speak, " And besides, I had to was the sheets and comforters on the couch last night. I don't even want to know what the fuck went on last night but you are the one that's going to wash my carpets clean. End of story. " He waved the popsicle at Yamato and he scrunched his nose at him.

" Why only me? Taichi was covered in mud to damn it. "

As Taichi turned a face towards him Takeru shrugged, " He is just an innocent bystander as far as I'm concerned. "

" Innocent my ass, " He growled.

" Hey, I don't really care, " Takeru shrugged, " I just want it done. "

" Whatever, " The elder brother mumbled, " Now shoo, we have more important matters to attend to. "

" What? Like deciding whose seme and whose uke? " He smirked.

" It's already decided now get out! " He half heartedly tossed a pillow at him causing it to land halfway to it's destination. Takeru looked at it with a raised eyebrow before shrugging.

" Hey, whatever, just get the carpets cleaned Yamato or I will not be pleased. " He sent him one of his famous 'Takeru-kill glares' before leaving.

Yamato waited until he head him walking down the stairs before mumbling, " Cheeky brat, "

Taichi giggled slightly and propped himself up with his arms, looking back at him. Yamato opened one eye to stare back at him and sighed, " And you want to do something I bet. " He groaned and pushed himself up, " Whatever happened to rest and relaxation? "

_Disappeared long ago_, Taichi thought with a smile, pushing himself to his knees and yawning. " Well, Yamato said, standing, " Now that it's nice out we should make good use of our time, huh? " He looked at the still lazing about Taichi and smiled. Smiling back the brunette yawned and got to his feet, slightly disappointed he couldn't sleep in longer. Yamato tossed the shirt he had been wearing yesterday and Taichi caught it, looking at it for a moment before tugging it over his head.

" Hey, " Yamato suddenly said, causing Taichi to stop halfway through tugging his shirt over his torso, " I can see you're hickeys. " He smiled.

Taichi's hands immediately went to his neck, chest, hip, and other places Yamato had suckled his skin before tugging the shirt down forcibly, blushing. Yamato laughed at the amusing sight, gripping his hand and kissing him briefly. " Calm down, " He said, placing his forehead against his, " Only your neck's visible. " Taichi continued to pout, nuzzling him slightly. Yamato smiled at him, intertwining their fingers. " Come on, let's go have some fun today. "

_Didn't we have enough 'fun' last night_?, Taichi thought with a huff but he followed him anyway.

They snuck downstairs ( " If Takeru catches us then the _real _dogs of war will be our main worry. " ) and quietly made their way out the front door, Yamato pulling it behind him softly. Once outside, he let out a breath. " Thank you Tsukuyomi, " " He said, hand over his chest. Taichi smiled, beginning to walk into town. _Are you honestly afraid of your younger brother that much_? He thought,_ But seeing as how you're thanking Tsukuyomi, I would think so._

Yamato swung their arms slightly as they walked, the sunlight shining brightly and as they approached the shop littered streets, encountering a crowd of large proportions. " Must be preparing for the festival, " Yamato mumbled, keeping Taichi close to him so as not to lose him in the crowd. Perking up, Taichi looked around and, sure enough, people were preparing for the festival. Boxes were being carried left and right, overflowing with lanterns, streamers, signs, and prizes that were being given out. Others walked by pulling bunches of balloons shaped as the different stages of the moon and baskets with the crystal talismans were carefully carried up to the Tsukuyomi Shrine on the cliff top.

" See? " Yamato pointed toward the baskets, " Those are the talismans, " Taichi turned away from the balloons and caught a glimpse of the shimmering crystals. He smiled at that, hardly able to wait for the festival. Yamato caught that smile and grinned himself. He himself couldn't wait for the festival, he was looking foreword to watching his and Taichi's crystal fall into the ocean, an everlasting promise to each other. " Come on, " He encouraged, gently tugging on his lover's hand. He pulled him through the crowds until they pushed their way out to stand in front of a playground. Because of the festival the playground was empty, though normal it was full of giggling children and teens, and Yamato guided Taichi to the swings so they could watch the bustling and jostling of the festival preparation.

Taichi sat in the swing next to the one that Yamato chose and swung slightly, smiling._ How long has it been since I was on a swingset_? He asked himself, he and Yamato's hands automatically reaching out to each other. " Two more days, " Yamato smiled at him, and Taichi nodded enthusiastically. Laughing softly, they swung together, hands clasped and fingers intertwined.

--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.yamachi.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.

The soft light of the moon printed lanterns illuminated the area in a pale, ghostly light. The scent of food, monkey bread, snow cones, rice balls, homemade pokey, and okayama was wafting through the air drawing patrons who wanted to sample their wares. People dressed on colourfull cloths handed out balloons and tossed flyers in the air. Venders were selling good luck charms, small moon orbs, and moon jewelry and items. The temple was crowded with happy couples, groups of friends, and running children waving cotton candy in their grubby hands, wide smiles on their faces. The area was filled with an air of calmness and fun, game stalls set up with the theme of the moon or Tsukuyomi. Even the sweets that were being sold were in honor of her, moon pieces, moon shaped puff balls filled with vanilla cream, round gummies covered in white chocolate, and, the festivals best selling candy, long strands of hard candy that showed every stage of the waning moon.

Having already lost Takeru in the crowd, as he more then likely went to claim his monkey bread, Yamato and Taichi wandered through the grounds, hand in hand, and enjoying themselves immensely. Although only there for half an hour, they had numerous objects and sweets with them. They each had a mask on the side of their head, Taichi's showing the new moon with a pouting face and Yamato's a wolf cub in the full moon, which were traditionally worn at the festival by the participants every year. Taichi held a traditional fan that was black and showed the stages of the moon as it fanned out and three balloons tied around his wrist, one showing the full moon position, one the crescent left, and the other the new. Yamato held a box filled with the strands of hard candy, moon puffs, and moon shaped taffy, his own fan tucked into his obi. They walked around the festival, occasionally pointing out something that caught their eye, like the changing moon clock mounted in the middle of the grounds or the fireflies that flew between the viewing citizens.

" There's going to be fireworks at midnight, " Yamato said, looking at the pamflet he had picked up. He and Taichi were seated at the fountain next to the clock which small glowing orbs floated in the water. " So we should find a good spot to view them before all the good spots are taken. "

Taichi nodded in agreement, only half listening. He was holding something that was wrapped in a black cloth pinned with a moon brooch. Yamato turned toward him, " Isn't that the thing you bought at the stall by the moon garden? " Taichi nodded and smiled, unpinning the cloth and carefully extracting matching necklaces. " Hey, what are those? " Yamato asked, smiling as the pendents swung.

_Ours_, Taichi thought, taking Yamato's hand and slipping one of the necklaces into his palm.

Yamato looked at it with curiosity, holding it by the black silk ribbon. " What is it? " He asked again, examining the object. It was half a circle, a pale, milky white center set in silver outline. He looked at it curiously as it swung before turning his gaze to Taichi. As a response he held up his own, the other half of the circle, hung by a blue ribbon. He put the two halves together and they clicked together making a full circle, a moon. He took the now full charm and tilted it at the full moon in the sky above and the pendent slowly showed the stages of the moon.

" Wow, " Yamato breathed, " That's nifty, "

Taichi nodded and broke the charm apart again and put his own necklace on, just above the silver whistle Yamato had given him. _They only work as a set_, He explained to himself, _So they'll only be whole when their in contact...Like I am with you_. He looked up into Yamato smiling face, pleased to see that he was putting his own. Once they were on, Taichi gripped his hand, his on Yamato's, smiling softly.

Looking sideways at him, Yamato was taken by the adorable, peaceful look his lover wore. He leaned over and kissed him, nipping his earlobe as he did for fun. Taichi jumped lightly and his hand flew to his ear. Yamato laughed, " Shouldn't you be use to that by now? " He asked in good humor.

_Well sorry_, Taichi huffed, wiping his ear with the sleeve of his Yutaka.

Still laughing softly, he pulled the brunette close to him and nuzzled his head. Taichi blushed lightly and nuzzled back, their hands intertwined correctly this time. " Can't wait for the fireworks, " Yamato mumbled. Me neither, Taichi thought excitedly, looking at the star splattered sky. Yamato followed his gaze before glancing at the clock, " Still an hour to go, "

_That's too long_, Taichi pouted.

" Look at that, Ken! "

They both looked up from their comfortable positions to see Daisuke noisily clomping his way towards them, Ken walking in a more dignified manor, smile on his pale face. Yamato groaned and buried his face in Taichi's neck, " I was hoping for a peaceful night, " He grumbled.

_Good luck_, Taichi thought, patting his head in sympathy.

" What's with that look? " Daisuke pouted, bending at the waist, hands on his hips.

" It's obviously because of you, " Yamato said, glaring at him.

" Alright children, " Ken laughed coming up just as Daisuke puffed his cheeks out indignantly. " It's a festival, we're suppose to be enjoying ourselves. "

" I am, " They both said at the same time.

" Well, Daisuke and I are on our way to get a spot for the fireworks. Want to come with us? "

" Aww, Ken, " Daisuke whined, " This is our time. Not invite the man who hates my guts time or let's invite Yamato to spite Daisuke time. "

Ken laughed at the last one, " I'm just being polite. Besides their our friends. "

" Yeah right, " Daisuke sulked, crossing his arms.

" Well, do you? " The violet haired teen asked again, smiling at the two cuddled together.

Glancing sideways at Taichi who stared back silently, he shook his head, " Thanks but no thanks, Ken. You go enjoy your alone time with loudmouth here. " He jerked a finger in his direction.

" I resent that! " He said, sulking more.

Ken laughed, grabbing his friends elbow, " Suit yourself, " He waved briefly before dragging Daisuke through the crowd.

" We should find a spot to, " Yamato said after a few silent minuets, " Or else we won't see much of anything except people's heads. " Taichi laughed slightly and nodded in agreement. Gathering their things, they walked toward the shrine that held the ancient artifacts of their moon goddess, also where the fireworks spectators were gathering for the show. Although they still had half an hour until midnight, the area was crowded greatly with large groups of people. They bumped into many people, apologizing along the way. As they neared the center of the group, it was nearly impossible to move and they had to force their way in. Stopping momentarily, Yamato apologized to a plump teenage girl wearing a white kimono printed with ruby butterflies with wavy brown hair for running into her. She smiled before handing him one of her charms from the basket she carried, obviously working for the festival. " I thought these were sold out , " He said, taking the charm from her.

" They are, " She explained, smiling, her brown caramel eyes shining, " But you can't go to the festival without buying a Moon Charm for love, " She quickly bowed, ignoring the money Yamato offered and ran off to sell the rest of her charms waving behind her. Yamato waved briefly, smiling, slipping the charm into his obi, turning back to Taichi who was keeping a grip on his yutaka so he wouldn't be forced from him. " Let's go, " He said, once again fighting the crowd.

After apologizing around twenty more times, nearly loosing his balloons, and almost dropping the candy and charm, Yamato and Taichi emerged near the moon flower garden that was grown at the shrine. " Seem like a good spot? " Yamato asked. Taichi looked into the sky and, not seeing anything to obstruct their view, nodded in agreement. " Good, I wasn't going to move even of you didn't like it. " He said, settling in the pure white flowers with twisted petals dotted with blue.

_Jerk_, Taichi huffed, cuddling up to him.

Yamato put an arms around him and kissed the top of his head and Taichi nuzzled him, kissing him briefly on the lips. Smirking, Yamato kissed back before pulling the brunette onto his lap. Ignoring the silent protests Taichi gave, he placed his chin on the top of Taichi's head and hugged him around the waist. " Just shut up wait for the fireworks, " He commanded, smiling slightly.

_Fine_, Taichi sulked, watching for the man made flowers of the sky.

They need not wait for long. Soon the whistling of the first firework was heard and it erupted in giant shower of sparks and noise. The weeping pillow firework was large and yellow, accenting the fullmoon floating in the sky. Soon after, hundreds of fireworks were illuminating the sky, colouring the night in a specter of colours. Weeping willows, rings, palms, and diadems lit up the sky. Taichi watched with shining eyes as a firework in the shape of a moon dew flower seem to bloom as it erupted, Tsukuyomi dance around the fire, moon foxes twisting in the air, the stages of the moon, and the legendary Tsuki fish swim through the rings the goddess made with her stringed instrument.

It was the story of their island, told in a fiery display, and Yamato and Taichi watched in wonder as the scene unraveled itself in front of them, the flowers around them colouring to the lights of the fireworks. Finally, at the grand finally, the full moon in the sky was outlined by the stages it had come from and would soon enter again. After nearly an hour of the wonderful fire show, the final ones died away in the sky, the smoke obstructing the view of the moon for only a few moments as it was soon visible again, seemingly brighter with pleasure.

From the courtyard, Yamato and Taichi heard the cheering of the crowd and screams of the children. " Well? " Yamato asked, looking down at his lover.

Taichi looked up at him, bright smile in place, and hugged him around his neck, _I absolutely loved it_, He thought.

Yamato laughed and hugged him back, bringing him to his feet. " You know, this is the first time I've actually enjoyed myself at this festival. " He looked down at him and kissed him on the lips briefly, " Thank you. "

Taichi looked at him, puzzled, but Yamato laughed it off, taking his hand, " Now there's only one thing left to do. "

He nodded in agreement, _The talisman_.

--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.yamachi.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.

Yamato and Taichi stood at the edge of the cliff, standing before the drop off, moon flowers at their feet. Between them they held a crystal charm with a crescent moon at the end which sparkled in the moonlight. They were the last to drop the yearly talisman and they each held it with one hand. Yamato looked at Taichi lovingly as they held their promise between tem and he gazed back at him with as much love as he was given. Together, they looked at their twinkling charm held over the edge.

" Ready? " Yamato asked softly, glancing sideways at his boyfriend.

He nodded, looking at the crystal that swung gently on the silver twine.

" First we each make a wish together, " Yamato instructed. They brought the charm back and clasped it between them in their hands. They placed their foreheads together...and wished.

After a few moments, They pulled away at the same time and smiled at each other. " Now, we toss it over he cliff into the cove below, " They moved foreword and stood at the very edge. Holding he talisman out in front of tem. " On the count of three, " Yamato said. " One, "

_Two_, Taichi thought, closing his eyes and wishing.

" Three, " They mouthed at the same time, letting go of the beautiful object. The talisman seemed to lay suspended for a few short breaths and, then, it tumbled gracefully into the cove below, sinking to the bottom, resting in a bed of lost but kept promises.

They stood there, gripping each others hand lightly as the wind whistled softly.

" I love you, " Yamato told him, not looking at him but instead out to the sea.

_I love you too_, He said, mouthing the words and staring at the far off waves.

Turning toward him, Yamato smiled at him, " What'd you wish for? "

Shaking his head, Taichi put his finger to his lips. _Secret_.

" Ah, that's right, " He said, " It won't come true if you tell me. " Taichi nodded in agreement, just content to be grasping Yamato's strong, protective grasp. " Taichi? "

As Taichi turned to look Yamato swiftly caught his lips in a passionate kiss. When they pulled away, Taichi flushed and was about to silently tell Yamato off, Yamato stopped him by shaking his own head and copying Taichi's gestures.

" Don't talk, " He said, cupping his face, " I want to hear your heart. "

He nodded, leaning up and kissing him softly, Yamato catering to his silent plea and wrapping his arms around him.

_Because words weren't really needed_.

--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.yamachi.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.

..-_FIN_-..

--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.yamachi.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.

_Umm..I'm finished with this story...holly shit. Well, not what I planned, probably horrible but...it's done. I'm sorry it took so long but...kinda hard to explain. Anyway, it's done so...on to my next project!_

_Thanks to the following for the last chapter and for sticking ith this way beyond deadline Authoress:_

_duuud__e- I know right? I'm lazy D:_

_Crazy PurpleSage__- Thanks for the nice review. I like original plots because those in the digiworld are far overused. Thanks so much._

_CPS.2__- I hope I improved. If I find the time I want to retype this. And thank you again._

_ILoveNightmares-__ Thank you, I'm glad you like it :3_

_reader__- I'm glad I made you feel that way, It makes me feel happy inside :3_

_CourageSun__- Thank you alot. I've updated..but not very soon ;_

_YamiYama__- Thank you. A cute but hectic chapter actually XD And yes a plushie for you :3 I see the future too..herher. Well it has ended but another story is already in progress to take it's place as the incomplete._

_Dark Metal Angel Of Destruction__- I can not bring myself to harm these guys..I''ve gone soft D:_

_krad__- About time right? And fluff is good..especially cotton candy :3 Yum_

_Moppy__- Taichi is silent I'm afraid but the ending line speaks for itself :D And more fluff. And plushies for you of course XD That song is my favourite anime lullaby. It's from black cat :3_

_Virgo Nyah__- I love you hun, hope your stories are going well. Much love :3_

_Shading Source__- Angst is quite good I believe but fluff is being contagious, it just sticks to you. sees fluffy balls sticking to myself See? Takeru was immedsily fun to do I admitt and of course he is but don't tell him I told you, he'll make me clean his carpet D:_

_Regretfuly-yours-Cassy-chan__- Thank you, cute equals much cotton candy...type..things.._

_Skipper713__- Y-yes master D: Food! It has been too long! Thank you for the butt kicking motivation XD_

_DemonicAngelStar__- Thank you alot :D_

_Once again, many thanks to those who have been with me since te beginning. Yamato and Taichi in yutaka plushies for everyone! And to those who review, Ken and Daisuke plushies too! And Takeru with holding a bottle of syrup plushie..and Hikari kinono plushie...and Yamato and Taichi in their festival cloths! Oh, and them holding the crystal...yeah, there was sex._

Now..an Epilouge:

Yamato went home floating on cloud nine...and Takeru made him clean his ruined carpets.

--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.yamachi.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.

My new story: Sigtless Symphony


	13. AN2

Hello everyone! Necro here, as you can plainly see :D My rewrittenfirst chapter is almost finished and should be uploaded in a few days, at most a week. I just want you all to know what you can expect from me with these new chapters. I also have a small little chapter planned at the end that wasn't included in the original. So, overall, you're getting quite a bit : D

-Better grammer and spelling ( Cause I have spell check now : D I don't have to rely on my brain anymore : D )

-Lengther chapters

-More scenes

- More character development

-Extra dialouge and what not

- More scenes dedicatd to Kenusuke

- Some little tidbits of other characters such as Tekeru and Hikari

-Taichi's Journal Will Now Start of Every Chapter, not just the first few

-Each Chapter will end with a one word entry in Taichi's Journal

- When it's all through, I'm adding a little story at the end that wasn't included in the original

- Finally, I won't be adding author notes unless necissary or answering my reviews until the very end, so you get nothing but the story

So there you have it, that's what you can expect from me when the rewrite is complete. Don't hold me to that week period though. The chapters will come when they come. I appreciate you guys ad hope you'll stick around for the second edition of Silent Wish.

IMPORTANT: I have decided I will be posting this rewrite as a new story so I can recieve my reviews ( Not completely sure yet) As I want to hear what you think. If you agree, let me know that way, the original stands and the new one wont have to replace it. K?

~Necratoholic


End file.
